A Not So Unwelcome Journey
by WeStandHereUnited
Summary: Bella Baggins had sought out adventure and excitement as a child: she had been Bilbo the Great, the brave explorer who searched for elves in the wood and always came home trailing mud and leaves. Those days were over now, but she never quite let go. People didn't think adventures were the place for women, so thank Valar for the lack of talent dwarves possess at discerning gender.
1. The dwelling under the hill

**A Not So Unwelcome Journey**

Bella Baggins buried her longing for exploration and excitement when her father fell ill all those years ago. And so, when the adventure she always dreamed of comes along, she almost lets it pass her by. Almost.

This is my first fanfiction and with my computer-skills, spelling, and grammatical genius, it's likely to go ends up.

But hey, I'll give it a go. This is an idea that's plagued me for a while. The story will probably follow a mix of the book and the film. There's likely going to be lines/paragraphs directly lifted from each.

I do not own The Hobbit. Wish I did.

* * *

_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit._

_Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort._

It was a quaint dwelling, that one lying under the hill: with a perfectly round green door and matching round windows. With floors tiled and carpeted, and a large number of rooms more spacious and light than outside appearance would have had anyone believe.

Furnished with rather high beamed ceilings, polished wooden furniture and beautifully intricate rugs. Bedrooms and bathrooms, pantries and dining rooms, wardrobes and kitchens: this was the house of a well to do hobbit. A very well to do hobbit indeed.

This was the house Bungo Baggins had built for his wife, Belladonna Took, and this was where their only daughter, Bella Baggins, had been born and brought up.

The Bagginses had lived in the area surrounding for as long as anyone cared to remember, and long before anyone remembered had cared. There would always be a Baggins living at Bag-End, Bungo had decided as he had led his wife's first steps into the finished house. It was a house he had built to endure, like all things in the Shire were built to do.

This house he built to be the house of his family, of the family he would see come into the world over his life-span, and the family he would never know but would still very much be part of.

The Bagginses were considered a very respectable lot: not only were they rich, but they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected. The same could not be said for the Tooks.

Despite being more wealthy than the Bagginses, or any family in the whole of Hobbiton for that matter, they were simple not respectable.

The Tooks were trouble, there was no denying that. And while the Old Took, head of the family, was undoubtedly most famous, it was no odd occurrence for any of the Tooks to disappear off on an adventure.

This was not how hobbits were suppose to act, was the general opinion: one which members of the Took family would grin in a most unbecoming way upon hearing.

Belladonna Took was one of the three daughters of the Old Took. She was, in short, everything Bungo Baggins's mother had warned him against.

He was enthralled with her personality, captured by her mannerisms, too deeply and utterly in love to care.

She had had her fair share of adventures, and had no intention staying put; of settling for a simple life. Bungo would not hold her back. He loved her for her life and spirit, and he told her so.

He had thought that she would never want to marry him, and so he had never asked her. Tooks just loved to be unpredictable. One day she had asked him.

They were opposites: he had no great desire for adventure himself, even if he treasured her for hers. He was content to stay at home while she was out visiting new places.

He worried, yes. He missed her after only moments of her absence, but she had promised: she would always come back to him. She was never away for more than a week at a time for she missed him also, and soon found herself venturing less often.

When they found that Belladonna was to have a child they were both overjoyed. Bungo had always wanted a family, more than anything. Belladonna found that though she loved to explore, she had a husband and unborn child that she loved more. They were her new adventure...

But Bungo Baggins had been sadly wrong that day he had shown his wife their house.

He had seen himself on that day, having grown old alongside his wife, surrounded by his many children, his grandchildren and great grandchildren running through the halls. But that would never come to pass. There would not always be a Baggins living at Bag-End.

Bungo's life was to be a sad tale, and it would begin, and end, with the death of his wife.

Belladonna Took died in childbirth late one autumn eve in mid September.

The stars shone clear that night and Bungo, clutching the small miracle that was his daughter to his chest and crying openly in grief, cursed them. Those glittering lights his wife had loved so much, that shone bright as if the loss of her life meant nothing, that had let this happen.

He was left to bring up his only child alone.

* * *

Bella.

There really was no other name he could consider giving his daughter. No other name could be as beautiful to him.

She was just like her mother, he saw it more and more as she grew. Her appearance held such a likeness: her golden hair, the shape of her face, everything but the colour of her eyes. They were the only thing of his: Belladonna's eyes had been blue, his daughters were brown.

He did not stop his daughter from wandering, not within the bounds of safety. She was a Took at heart, more so than she was a Baggins. Though she did, as he, appreciate the comforts of a cup of tea and a good book.

He told her tales of distant lands. Of tall folk, great battles and Kings of old. Every night he would read to her from the books his wife had left behind.

Her games made him smile. One day she was a traveller, meeting new lands and friends, another day she was a warrior fighting against evil foes, then she was King, protecting her people from harm.

_King? _Bungo laughed as he plucked her up into his arms and spun her around. _Boys are Kings, Bella. Girls are Queens. _His six year old year daughter was slightly put out. _Queen, then._

_Oh? And how will you become Queen?_

Sometimes Bungo would feel guilty for the dreams he gave his little girl. As Belladonna had once confined in him: her adventures were rather shielded by her family. She had often felt her freedom restricted by the simple fact that she was female. She was often seen by some of her male relatives as a burden to their travels, for some Tooks believed that adventures were no place for women.

He loved his daughter, but sometimes thought that for her happiness she would have been better off born a son, for it was not just the view of a few hobbits that women were not meant to go out into the big wide world; it was a view share by most everyone.

Women featured very little in those great stories. Bella seemed to realise this as she got older. When she played she was no longer 'Bella the Great', but 'Bilbo the Great'.

She had pulled the name from a family tree, her great great uncles name, and she played her character very well indeed.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. If ya think its any good, the next chapter will focus on Bella's life and her creation of 'Bilbo', her father's death, Gandalf's arrival and the onslaught of dwarfs.

This will most probably be Bella(Bilbo)/Thorin.

Please review: I've never had an opinion on my writing before. If you have manage to struggle through this: Help me improve!


	2. An unexpected visitor

Wow, didn't expect such good reviews :) Thanks everyone

As a note: Bella(Bilbo) will be younger here than in the book (50 is ancient in my opinion), Thorin will be younger too.

Seeing as I don't know how much time I'll be able to give to this when school restarts, I'm going to get this next chapter out as quickly as possible.

So, without further a do...

* * *

_Women featured very little in those great stories. Bella seemed to realise this as she got older. When she played she was no longer 'Bella the Great', but 'Bilbo the Great'._

_She had pulled the name from a family tree, her great great uncles name, and she played her character very well indeed._

By the time she was eleven, Bungo saw more of Bilbo than he did Bella.

Bella was for when she had to behave. For when her father could simply not be moved in his insistence that she took off those boys clothes and left her wooden sword behind. For when she most certainly would take bath, brush her hair and put on a pretty frock before they left, and she most certainly would not do anything strange or unexpected ...for daddy, just for a while.

Bilbo was Bella being herself; even if as Bilbo she was pretending to be a boy, she could still do and say what her heart wished. Being the Bella people thought she should be was more of an act for her, but for her fathers sake while in public she would be bland, boring: normal.

Bland and boring Bella. She didn't like it one bit. Her father didn't either, but said it would be better for others not to see quite how much of a Took she was.

Apparently some people liked this bland and boring Bella so much so that they would overlook her true-self when it sometimes shone through. By the time she was fifteen she had caught a number of praising eyes. She was indisputably the village beauty: many young hobbit lads were quite taken by her.

None of this attraction worked both ways. They saw a pretty face. They didn't know her.

On her sixteenth birthday her father had come home from market bearing a bow and quiver of arrows. _Please don't hurt yourself, sweetie. _Bilbo finally had a real weapon to slay those dragons with. She kept the wooden sword though. Bungo wanted Bella to be able to protect herself, her journeys into the woods became longer as she got older and yearned to see more of the world.

Bungo loved his daughter, he really did. He would not take away her freedom no matter how much he feared for her safety. She had to find her way in the world herself, for he knew nothing but the Shire.

His wife had only once asked for him to join her on an expedition. He had refused and she never brought it up again. It was not something he could do. He could not follow her, and he could not follow his daughter. He was a Baggins.

And a Baggins with a broken heart was he. He never did recover from the loss of his love, and often he fell ill with grief.

He stayed for as long as his little girl needed. Long enough to see her smile and laugh and grow into her own person. As his daughter became more independent he felt his hold on life lessen. He was tired. He was not young, nor had he been when he had fathered Bella.

When he fell ill, far more seriously than ever before, he knew that his time had come. Bella was of age and was to inherit Bag-End.

_For what time I have left...Please stay by me..._

_Yes, father, yes. I promise you, I will not leave your side. But do not say that! You will get better, father..._

He had laughed quietly, but pushed down the denial to her claim that arose in his throat.

_Is this the promise of Bella, or Bilbo?_

_Both, father._

And she had not left him, not after the last light faded from his eyes, not after the village people had finished paying their respects to a respectable man (no matter who his wife had been), only when they took his body away did she let her hand fall from his.

* * *

Life went on in the Shire.

Years passed and Miss. Bella Baggins remained Miss. Bella Baggins. None of the attempts at courtship from the male youths even vaguely impressed her. She had a few people she supposed she could call friends, and aunts and uncles and cousins, of course. But her father had been the only one who understood her, who really knew who she was. She was quite lost without him.

She had not left her father when he had begged her to stay, but she had after his death felt guilt that she had spent so much of her time as a child trying to get away. She wished she had spent every second with him while she could. Bella Baggins rather lost her heart for adventure.

Bilbo had only ever been a childhood game of make-believe. She couldn't pretend forever.

* * *

For almost ten years after she lost her father Bella Baggins repressed her Took side, until it came to the point when she did not need to try nearly as hard to fit in with other hobbits, and it occurred to her that maybe a life of comfort was what was meant for her all along after all.

She looked back at her life in a nostalgic sense, fondly bringing up memories of her childhood. She read her books with a smile on her face, recalling when her father had narated them to her, telling the same ones over and over again at her request. She even, despite telling herself how stupid it was, dressed up as Bilbo every once in a while, just for old times sake.

And so, one fine mourning when the sun was shining, the grass was very green, and nothing much worth speaking about had occurred in a very long while, Bella most definitely did not suspect anything extraordinary to happen.

She was dressed as Bilbo that day, standing in her doorway with her fathers more old, rugged, warrior worthy clothes on, her bow in her hands and a smile on her face.

It felt good to forget the realisations that life was not going to be as you had planned it as a child, to image oneself as young and naive as you had once been. Selecting an arrow, she drew back, let out a breath, and released. Another hole in the garden gate. A second arrow followed, hitting the first almost straight on, and she couldn't help but grin to herself.

_My little Bella, best archer in the Shire? _

_Only archer in the Shire, father._

The soft applause from across the gate caused her such a shock that she hurt her neck turning to locate the source.

It was not often that anyone walked the path leading by Bag-End. Normally only those to do so were those visiting Bella, and though Bella liked visitors, she didn't get very many.

But this was not normally. Not because this particular person wasn't there to visit Bella, no, but because of who this particular visitor was: it was an old man with a staff, with a tall pointed hat and long grey hair.

"'Tis not often you see such a good shot," A smile graced his lips. "And indeed, in these parts you do not often see a shot at all."

The man leaned on his staff and Bella Baggins stuttered slightly, caught off guard.

'Thank you', she tried to say, but it came out more like 'Who are you?'

"Me? You know my name, Miss Baggins, though you don't remember I belong to it." The man drew himself up to his full height -a height that by hobbits standards at least, was immense. "I am Gandalf."

"Gandalf? Gandalf, Gandalf! Gracious me! Not Gandalf who used to make such excellent fireworks?" Bella stopped trying to hide her bow and arrows and to appear as a normal hobbit should. "Yes, I remember you! The wandering wizard! You used to tell such great stories: of goblins and elves and sons of great cities! I had no idea you were still in buisiness, no one has had word from you since Old Took died! Good morning, my friend!"

"'Good morning'?" Gandalf stepped forward to yank the arrows from the garden gate. "What an odd thing to say. And what is meant by it, I wonder?"

He offered the arrows to the hobbit. " But I suppose it is: a good morning. For I have appeared to have achieved my purpose."

"Oh really? And what might that have been?" Bella could not help but inquire.

"I am looking for someone to share in an adventure." His piercing eyes locked with Bella's, and in her still slightly shocked state it took her a few moment to realise-

"No! What- I- No! No, thank you! I don't want any adventures. Not today. Why, what an unhobbitly thing to do!" She backed away towards the house.

Gandalf muttered to himself. "To think that I would live to see the day Belladonna Took's daughter refused an adventure...But here you are, as Bilbo, and I suppose that is something at least."

Bella, back in her doorway, had by this point completely shut down. She made a spluttering sound and grasped the doorknob for support.

"Excuse me, I really must be going." _Of course he had known about Bilbo, the wizard knew everything. _"Good morning!"

"Good morning?!" The wizards eyebrows dissappeared under the rim of his hat.

Bella couldn't think straight. "I really must go! But please, come to dinner! Tomorrow! Come tomorrow! Good day!" And with that she slammed her door closed on the old wizard, utterly confused and internally berating herself.

'_To close the door on a wizard, of all people!'_

* * *

Well, that took a lot longer than I thought. Hope its ok.

I said I would bring the dwarves in this chapter, but alas, it seems they will have to wait until next...


	3. Promise of adventure

Hello again!

I apologise for any mistakes in the last chapter (especially my spelling of 'good morning' -_- )

I've been really busy the last two days, so there's not nearly as much here as I had planned. There are some dwarves though :)

* * *

"_Good morning?!" The wizard's eyebrows disappeared under the rim of his hat. _

_Bella couldn't think straight. "I really must go! But please, come to dinner! Tomorrow! Come tomorrow! Good day!" And with that she slammed her door closed on the old man, utterly confused and internally berating herself. _

'_To close the door on a wizard, of all people!'_

Bella slumped down against the wall.

Had the wizard really just asked her on an adventure?

Why would he have chosen her? Had he been serious? Did he not know: hobbits simply didn't do anything like that. At least...most hobbits didn't.

...Wasn't an adventure what she had always wanted? ...when had she stopped wanting it?

She used to live for those trips into the woods. She had often lay in bed at night, alluded by sleep, and imagined all the places she could go and all the things she could see once she was old enough to cross the boarder and take her first steps out of the Shire.

Yet, though she had been able to do so for many years, though she had had nothing tying her to Bag-End, she stayed. All because of regret for something that could not be changed.

Her father would not have wanted her to waste away her life the way she had been since his death. She knew that. He would have urged her to take this opportunity. Then again, he would have also expected her to be far away be now, and to have had countless adventures.

Maybe this was the push she needed to finally get out of the door again...

But she had refused the offer.

Bella's shocked confusion from the suddenness of events quickly drained, turning into a wave of dread and a feeling of mild sickness.

She had told Gandalf 'no'.

Why on earth had she said 'No'? What had she been thinking?

Who knew if she would ever get such an opportunity again?

An adventure with _Gandalf. _What an honour that seemed, especially when not many would be willing to travel with a woman in tow. Not with the dangers that lay waiting out there on open roads. Women would be a burden.

She scoffed. _Her?_ _A burden?_

Not if she could help it. She would take down all those who lay a finger on her like she had taken down Eric Chubb when he hadn't kept his hands to himself.

She wrenched her door open again, hoping that by some miracle Gandalf was still standing there and she could change her answer.

He wasn't, of course. Her stomach sunk. She was too late...

"But no!" Bella exclaimed to herself, her mind working properly again, "I invited him to dinner tomorrow! Oh thank goodness! It seems I had some sense still in me, all is not lost after all!"

She closed the door and went to the kitchen.

_'Tomorrow,' _Bella thought as she poured herself a drink. _Tomorrow she would sort this whole mess out. She would tell Gandalf that she had been wrong. She would tell him that she did want an adventure after all._

* * *

Bella didn't sleep that night, her mind was too alive.

She couldn't help but worry that Gandalf would fail to show up. After all, she hadn't really waited for him to give her an answer as to whether or not he could come. For all she knew the wizard was busy with other affairs, or had only been passing through Hobbiton and was by now long gone.

Even worse was the idea that Gandalf had not been serious in his offer. This was unlikely, for what she remembered of the man's nature told her that he wasn't one to make such jokes. She couldn't help but fret though.

She hardly knew what to do with herself.

_'You've waited this long and now suddenly you can not even wait a couple of hours.' _She groaned to herself as she took two slightly burnt seed cakes from the oven.

She pulled weeds from the garden and sewed up a hole in her favourite shawl. She even shot a few arrows at a letter from the Sackville-Bagginses that she had pinned to the wall (in vengeance of some long lost silverware). Nothing distracted her.

By the time the sun had begun to draw low in the sky Bella was mentally exhausted, but had at least calmed her worries a bit. She glanced out of a window and noticed the time, but would not despair for a quite awhile about Gandalf's absence. She had not set a time and everybody had their different ideas as to when dinner was.

Gandalf would not be late, merely arrive when he meant to.

* * *

The last glimmers of light where disappearing below the horizon when the doorbell rang.

"Gandalf!" Bella sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness: he has come!"

She opened the door ready to greet the wizard, but a wizard was not what she got...

"Fili-"

"-And Kili"

"At your service!"

They grinned, bowed, and looked expectantly at Bella.

Bella blinked, stared, and stared some more.

There were two dwarves on her doorstep: that much got through to her. _...Why were there two dwarves on her doorstep?_

She may have never met a dwarf before, but Bella could tell that these were young. In fact, the younger of the two looked as though he wasn't even of age. Both wore earth colours, carried swords, and were so covered in twigs and leaves that they looked like they had been pulled backwards through numerous hedges. The younger also seemed to have fallen over face first in mud, and had what looked suspiciously like one of Lobelia Bracegirdle's prize dahlias caught in the buckle on one of his boots.

Bella only realised how long she had been standing there in silence when the subjects of her gaze began to fidget. It hit her that they were waiting for her to say something in reply. _Manners, Bella Baggins! How rude you are being! _She tried to remind herself of what she should say.

"Have we come too early?" Kili rubbed a smudge of dirt from his face.

"We had a bet, you see." Fili spoke, "We told the others that we would get here before them. None of them have arrived yet, have they?"

He peered past her into the hall.

_Others?_

"No..." Bella found her voice. This was the second time her reactions had failed her in two days. "No, you are the first dwarves here." _Ever._

Another moment of silence prevailed.

"We have got the right place? Gandalf said it would be the door with the mark."

"Mark?" Bella's eyes jumped to the symbol on the door as Fili motioned to it. It glowed slightly in the dark. _How had she not seen that earlier?_

"You are Mr. Bilbo Baggins, correct?" Bella's attention snapped back to the two.

"I- Yes...Bilbo Baggins." She wasn't sure why she didn't correct them. "And I'm sorry but you seem to have caught me unawares. I was anticipating Gandalf, and Gandalf alone. He made no mention of other company."

Fili and Kili looked slightly shocked. They glanced hesitantly at each other, unsure.

"But just because you are unexpected does not make you unwelcome. Pray, excuse my manners and let us start over. Please come in my friends, and let me find you food and drink." Bella gestured them in.

"Only," She took in the state of their shoes, "if you would be so kind: leave your boots in the hall and the greenery outside."

* * *

Well, the others dwarves will definitely be in the next chapter, there's no way they couldn't be now. I'll attempt to post it late tomorrow or the day after. Right now: I need sleep.


	4. Thirteen dwarves

Chapter 4 :)

* * *

"_... just because you are unexpected does not make you unwelcome. Pray, excuse my manners and let us start over. Please come in my friends, and let me find you food and drink." Bella gestured them in. _

"_Only," She took in the state of their shoes, "if you would be so kind: leave your boots in the hall and the greenery outside."_

* * *

The two brothers, as Bella had later learnt they were, had scrambled in and dutifully rid themselves of their muddier garments, leaving their weapons propped against the wall.

They were quiet at first, rather discomforted by the knowledge that their host had had no prior warning of their arrival. Once provide with food and assured that their presence was not minded however, they settled down and became more talkative.

They took to the hobbit very quickly in fact, and Bella found herself taking to them. They were charming, in a dwarvish and slightly childish way.

Soon all three of them were talking as friends, and Bella learnt a bit of what was going on. She was not just to be expecting two or three more dwarves, but eleven.

"Ori, Nori and Dori"

"Oin and Gloin"

"Dwalin-"

"-and Balin"

"Bombur, Bofur and Bifur."

"And Thorin." Kili added. "He's our uncle."

"And with Gandalf as well," Bella sighed, "We shall have quite a crowd."

The brothers were, to their credit, exceedingly helpful. They helped her moved the table and set out food: not something guests would normally do. Bella could find nothing but good opinion of them, despite their short acquaintance.

* * *

The bell rang for a second time not half an hour after the brothers arrival, and when Bella opened the door she was relieved to see Gandalf standing there.

He was smiling at first, but upon noticing Fili's and Kili's things by the door his smile dropped.

_'It seems he planned to tell me about this first, at least.' _Bella could not find it in herself to be angry with the wizard. "Do not worry Gandalf, a hobbit larder contains more than enough food I think to feed some twelve dwarves, as well as you and me."

"Come in, Come in. Join the party, we are low in numbers at present."

Gandalf seemed worried for some reason. He stooped to get through the door.

"Gandalf!" Fili and Kili rushed up behind her. "What things we have heard! You told Mr. Baggins nothing of our coming!"

Oddly enough their words appeared to put Gandalf at ease. "I meant to, my dwarves, but I was also counting being first to arrive."

As it turns out he would have been first to come, had Fili and Kili not taken short cuts through several gardens, and perhaps most notably through the seemingly empty field belonging to Farmer Maggot's old bull and ended up running quite a distance. _(Bella had been secretly very pleased to find that Lobelia Bracegirdle's dahlias had in fact suffered from an accidental trampling.)_

"But it looks like there has been no harm done, and that you are all getting along fine."

Gandalf had a twinkle in his eye as he slipped off his own shoes to put beside the others, content to walk around bare footed even if his boots were somehow clean. "It must be quite the experience. For you have never met a dwarf before, Bilbo, and young Fili and Kili here have never met a hobbit. None of the company have, actually, if I am correct."

Bella stood stock still, leaving Fili and Kili to take Gandalf into the dining room. The compliment made by one of them praising her cooking passed completely over her head.

She had understood Gandalf's words instantly.

Bella had been wondering how she, a woman, would be accepted by the company. The answer now was simple: she wouldn't be.

Gandalf had told them all that they would be meeting Mr. Bilbo Baggins. _Mr._

None of the dwarves had met a hobbit before, so they would not query a few oddities if Gandalf told them it was normal. That's why Fili and Kili were unquestioning in the idea that she was was a he. Bella wore men's clothes and her hair was short for a girls; her feminine facial features and voice could be over looked because as far as they knew: that's what male hobbits were like.

She realised why Gandalf had looked worried. She could have so easily blown it. All she would have had to do was to answer the door not dressed as Bilbo, or say that no, she was not Mr. Bilbo Baggins thank you very much, she was Miss Bella Baggins, -and the adventure would have been over for her before it had even started.

Gandalf was giving her a chance to be part of whatever was going on, and was taking a gamble on his part. It was up to how well an act she put on as to how far she could go on this chance.

This was a daunting thought to Bella, and she suddenly found herself unsure as to whether to thank Gandalf or curse him.

Oh, she was determined though. She wanted this adventure.

She would give a good show.

* * *

Soon dwarves were arriving left right and centre, and Fili and Kili became a whole lot louder.

_'As children are wont to do,'_ Bella snorted fondly, '_when their friends are around to watch.'_

They weren't too bad though, and even took the time to meet each new arrival at the door with her: "Boots off, boots off! For Mr. Baggins only just cleaned the floors this morning!"

The introductions went without any major disaster: the one instance that had given cause for concern had been when Ori had greeted her with 'Hello, Miss'. Bella had at that point almost had a heart attack, but the crisis had been quickly averted by several hands smacking the young dwarf over the head,_ 'That's __**Mr.**__ Baggins, blockhead!'_

Bella found the dwarves pleasant enough: they were a rather jolly bunch. It was only a shame about their table manners.

Balin and Gandalf were soon preoccupied conversing amongst themselves, Oin and Gloin also.

Nori, Dori, Fili and Kili were entertaining themselves by throwing food into Bombur's mouth, and Ori was hiding behind his plate in an attempt to shield himself from any wayward pieces of food that came flying.

Dwalin was putting all his efforts into eating, and Bifur was munching contentedly on the flowers Bella had placed in the middle of the table. Bofur, on the other hand, had not touched much on his plate, being all too happy to just sit there and laugh at the whole scene.

Bella lent against the wall in a corner with a cup of strong tea and watched food being flung in every direction, and ale being spilt on the floor.

When they had eaten and started playing with the cutlery all she could offer was a half-hearted 'You'll blunt the knives'. This invariably led to singing and a lot of tossing of plates. (To which she made no vocal comment to, however glared a warning from her place. '_You break it master dwarf, you pay for it.' _)

To Bella's relief no plates were broken, and actually ended up in neatly stacked piles in the middle of the table.

Gandalf was smiling and the dwarves were chuckling. Bella opened her mouth to inform them that the treatment of her grandmother's cutlery in that way was no laughing matter, but she was interrupt by the door.

_'One, two, three...' _Bella had almost forgotten they were expecting one more. '_Late.' _She would have to fetch more food.

She reached the door and opened it, keen to hurry the last visitor inside. "Bilbo Baggins at your service. Do come in."

The dwarf in her doorway held himself differently from the others: with an air of importance. He truelly was an imposing figure: he had an expression of complete seriousness on his face, and did not offer a smile or greeting as he stepped inside. Bella immediately thought him rather haughty, rude, and exceedingly proud.

His face bore resemblance to Fili's and Kili's. _'Their uncle, it must be'._

"You can leave your shoes with the others." She said, after a look at his feet.

The Dwarf, shocked even if he didn't show it, remained silent and took in the line of boots disbelievingly along of wall. He gave Bella a strange look.

"Ah, Bilbo," Gandalf swept up to them, "Let me do the pleasure of introducing you to none other than Thorin Oakenshield, head of our company."

Thorin managed a nod in her direction.

_'Thorin Oakenshield,'_ The named played at Bella's mind for a moment; she had heard it before. _'Thorin Oakenshield-'_

"Heir to the line of Durin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror: the last dwarf King to rule under the lonely mountain."

Thorin seemed irritated by her lack of reaction. He turned as if to make his way to find the rest of his company.

Bella felt a surged of dislike for this dwarf.

"Shoes off."

Thorin froze before pinning her with a glare, and Bella found herself glaring back. She would not back down. Heir to a throne or not, this was her home. He had no power here.

There was silence throughout the house, and Bella realised that the others had gone quiet in order to listen in. Thorin appeared to notice this too and broke the stare.

He removed his boots grudgingly, having decided it best for his image not to lower himself to arguing with the hobbit.

He did not meet her eyes again.

Bella gulped at the aura the dwarf gave off as Gandalf led him down the hall.

The wizard had been almost glowing with amusement, but Bella could not help but get the feeling that she had just done something she would regret.

_'Big mistake I think, Bella Baggins,' _She groaned, _'Big mistake indeed'._

* * *

It's official: there is no way I could live with myself if I didn't make this Bella/Thorin...


	5. The contract

I went to the pictures to see the hobbit again yesterday. It was just as good as the first time I saw it :)

It made me realise some things though, after seeing all the characters again:

1) I love Bofur's hat. I must get one just like it.

2) I will be crying at the end of the third film. I pity whoever goes with me to see it as I strongly suspect they will have to drag my distraught self home. Until the film ends, and probably after too, I will refuse to acknowledge the character deaths that occur in the book. As far as I'm concerned, they never happened.

* * *

_Bella gulped at the aura the dwarf gave off as Gandalf led him down the hall. _

_The wizard had been almost glowing with amusement, but Bella could not help but get the feeling that she had just done something she would regret._

_'Big mistake I think, Bella Baggins,' She groaned, 'Big mistake indeed'._

* * *

Thorin spoke no thanks when she set down food in front of him, and Bella had half a mind to stand there until he was forced to take notice of her.

She didn't though, for the sake of the others. "Tea, anyone?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful," Gandalf answered happily. "Two sugars, please."

"Honey, if you have any." Balin nodded.

The other dwarves seemed less enthusiastic, and finally broke the silence they had held since Thorin's arrival.

"Haven't you any more ale, Mr Baggins?" asked Gloin loudly.

"That I have, master dwarf," Bella collected the plates to take to the kitchen, "But I do believe you have all had enough."

She had been hesitant in giving Kili even one mug, in her opinion he looked too young to drink.

"I will not have a load of drunken dwarves making a mess of my dining room," she muttered, though she knew they could hold a lot more liquor than she had stored in the house.

Some of them looked about to argue with her.

"I like tea."

The dwarves groaned.

Bella turned to smile at Ori. "Well then, do come and help me fetch some. The kettle is on the stove."

* * *

When Bella and Ori returned from the kitchen conversation had started.

"...they will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone..."

She put a mug of ale down beside Thorin, with a bit more force than she had intended.

Receiving a small noise of gratitude this time, she moved on and started to pour tea for those who wanted it.

When Bella had attended to everyone but herself she poured her own drink and sat down heavily between Ori and Bifur, concentrating on what was being said.

They were to travel to the lonely mountain, the home that had been taken from the dwarves many years ago by a dragon, Smaug. The monster had first attacked Dale, the city of men that lay at the dwarf-kingdom's gates, for it loved the death and destruction it could bring. It had then turned its wrath on Erebor, seeking the gold that had called it from the north. The dragon's fire consumed all in its path, the dwarves had no hope of fighting it off. Many where killed that day, and the survivors of the once great kingdom where forced into exile.

Much time had passed since then, almost a hundred years in fact, and a rumour had begun to spread: the dragon was quiet in its mountain hoard. Maybe it was dead. The dwarves saw this as the time to make another effort at retaking their homeland. They feared that other parties -elves or men, would try to take the riches that lay in the stone fortress for themselves.

It was going to be dangerous. Their path was long and to be fraught with terrors even if in the end the beast did turn out to be dead in its stolen domain.

There were fifteen of them, a map they could not fully read and a key to a door that was invisible when closed and its location unknown.

Amongst the thirteen dwarves only some had seen war. There were a few fighters in the group, but most had other professions they had dedicated their lives to: they had miners in their numbers, medics, whittlers and toy makers. Some had fought in battle for their people, some could remember the night they had fled from the fire and flame, and others had been born after that time and so had no memory of their old home.

They were not a company of the best of skill or of mind, but they were all warriors. They would do everything in their power to see their quest fulfilled. Loyalty, courage, a willing heart; he could ask no more, Thorin said. They had come when others had not, and that fact made them of many times more worth than anybody else.

Gandalf had taken the responsibility of finding another member for the group, someone to deal with the dragon if need be. He had chosen her.

Bella was now a burglar, as Gandalf had seen fit to say she was.

"Your contract." Balin passed over a piece of parchment.

"Ah, yes." Bella unfolded it, revealing its length.

"Have you ever held an axe or sword, Mr Baggins?" Thorin spoke as she began to read.

Bella didn't think he would be very impressed if she answered with 'A wooden one.' "No, but I have my bow."

He nodded in acceptance.

Bella continued to read. _Share of profit, if any... _

"...laceration...evisceration...Incineration!?"

"Yeah, a dragon's fire will melt yer flesh clean off your bones, ya know." Bofur said from across the table. "Think extreme heat, a moment of agonising pain, and then-"

"-Thank you, Bofur." Bella grit her teeth. "I get it."

She could not deny that the things written caused her fear. The story had scared her, but it was the contract that really made the situation real to her.

Bella suddenly felt rather faint.

"I need to think about this."

* * *

An hour later Bella looked up from her chair in the living room to see Gandalf and Oin standing in front of her.

Oin passed her a drink of something with a strange smell.

"It's got calming herbs in it." Gandalf explained, taking a seat opposite her.

Bella gave Oin the best smile she could muster. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, laddie." The dwarf left the room to join his kin.

Bella sipped the drink in silence for a minute before meeting Gandalf's eyes. She immediately looked away again upon doing so. "I just need to sit quietly for a while."

"My dear, you have been sitting quietly for quite some time. We are all starting to worry, you know." He regarded her pale face and shaking hands.

"You do not have to do this, it was not my intention to force you into anything. I merely thought you deserved the opportunity of the choice. I apologise for any discomfort you have been caused."

"No..." Bella shook her head. "I appreciate what you have done, my friend. Thank you."

Gandalf nodded slowly and rose. "This is decision is yours and yours alone. Take your time with it."

He moved to leave.

"Gandalf-" Bella caught him in the doorway. "-if I come along, you can not promise me that I will come back, can you?"

He looked her in the eyes. "No. No, I can not."

That was what she had thought.

"And if you do, things will never be the same as they are now."

* * *

Bella wrapped her arms around her knees as she listened to the dwarves' song. She had never experienced anything like it in her life: voices that held such great feeling and sadness.

She didn't know why, but hearing it made her decision for her. There really was no longer the question of 'yes or no'.

She watched them as the last of the voices faded to silence before making her way quietly over to Balin.

"I signed it."

* * *

As I have already mention: Bella and Thorin are both younger in this than the book, so the time scales are different.

I know the time between the company leaving and when the dragon first took over Erebor was longer in the book, but if you make Thorin young when it happened, about 40, and take that dwarves live to ages of between 200 and 250 years, then that gives him about the same amount of time left to live as Bella.

Probably best to think of Fili and Kili as quite a bit younger as well – I want to give Bella someone to mother over. : )


	6. Setting out

Next Chapter!

Sorry it took a while...

* * *

_Bella wrapped her arms around her knees as she listened to the dwarves' song. She had never experienced anything like it in her life: their voices held such great feeling and sadness._

_She didn't know why, but hearing it made her decision for her. There really was no longer the question of 'yes or no'._

_She watched them as their last words faded to silence before making her way quietly over to Balin._

"_I signed it."_

* * *

Bella groaned as she awoke the next morning. It had been late before the dwarves had left and she had sunk into her warm bed. It was, in her opinion, much to early to leave it.

She did not bother to check the clock as she scrambled sleepily to her cupboard in search of her travelling pack. '_They'll have to wait for me anyway.'_

_Change of clothes, blanket, towel, soap... bandages and spare arrow heads, pocket knife, string... _She was not too sure as to what she would need and soon found herself picking up anything that she thought may come in useful.

Bella quickly ate a large breakfast of random food that had been left in her pantry, made sure all the fires were dead, and dressed. She then spent a great deal of time staring at herself in the mirror. No matter how last night had gone, she was petrified that daylight would bring the dwarves new insight.

Bella had put on breeches and a shirt, making sure to pick a waistcoat that would not cling to her body. She was thankful now of the frame she possessed: she was thinner than many hobbits, and her curves were, though fitting of her form, slight. They were not too hard to hide. Still, she had bound her chest as tightly as possible without restricting her movement or breathing.

Painfully she had discarded her mothers necklace that she was by now so used to wearing. She felt bare without it. Her hair...it was short enough, she decided. No need to bring out the scissors..._scissors...another thing she could need... _

She left her hair unbrushed, as she had many times observed that men forgot to tend to their hair when they were running late, and late she was.

Grabbing her pack she took one last look around Bag-End, intent on memorising every detail. Part of her mind told her to stop being silly, it would be just the same when she came back. The rest of her told her to look as much as she could, you couldn't put it past the Sackville Bagginses to break in through a window and make off with anything of worth.

_'You're right, Gandalf. If I am to return things never will be the same as they are now: the house will most probably be devoid of furniture and silverware, for one.'_

* * *

Bella arrived at the company's meeting place to Fili and Kili loudly demanding that the others pay up, which she assumed was about yesterdays bet.

"We won by nearly an hour, no complaining!"

Dori, Nori, Gloin and Dwalin muttered darkly before each throwing a small bag of money over to the brothers.

"Ah, Mr Baggins!" Balin was first to notice her presence. "We were wondering how long you were going to be."

Bella flushed slightly. "Sorry I'm late."

"Do not worry yourself," The elderly dwarf smiled at her kindly. "It is of no bother."

From the look Thorin gave her that moment as he walked past, it was of bother. "Nice that you could make it, halfling. That is your pony over there."

He motioned to a chestnut mare tied to a fence a way off. "Get ready to go. We leave in five minutes."

Bella drew her eyes away from the animal. "Does she have a name?"

"No."

Balin chuckled quietly as Thorin left hearing range. "Name her what you want, Mr Baggins. I always liked the name Myrtle myself..."

All of the dwarfs greeted her one by one, and each time Bella found herself holding her breath, waiting for them to say something about her appearance. Each time she found it harder to mask an incredulous face as they just walked away. _'Oh Gandalf, what have you been telling these dwarves? _She had heard that female dwarves looked much the same as males though, so maybe they just weren't the best of people to be asked the differences between genders.

Gloin helped her untie the newly christened Myrtle and attach her bag to the saddle. He gave her a boost up too, but overestimated her weight and sent her flying over the other side to land on the floor in an undignified heap. Dwalin, who's pony was tied next to Bella's, dropped his stony expression and gave a bark of laughter at her plight before reaching down and lifting her off the ground, depositing her roughly in the saddle.

Soon the company was off, trailing through the woods in a long snaking line. Bella found herself at the back, almost immediately enclosed by Fili and Kili on either side of her.

"Can we ask you some questions, Mr Baggins?"

"Bilbo." Bella corrected. "Mr Baggins was my father, it is strange to hear you call me such."

It was not a lie.

"And yes," she nodded. "Ask away."

They did so, bombarding Bella with inquiries about the Shire, herself, and hobbits in general.

_What was the weather like at different times of the year? What did she do for a living? How did people spend their time in the Shire? _

These were the questions that generally came from Fili. They were quite normal, the sort of things you would ask were you presented with the opportunity to learn about a new land and people of which you knew relatively nothing. They were easy enough to answer and made for pleasant conversation. They calmed her nerves.

Kili's questions were a bit more...obscure.

_Did she like rabbits? (He did.) Could hobbits stand on their heads? (He could.) Were the people of hobbiton aware that a farmer not to far from here was keeping a dangerous, rather large, vicious animal in a field as a pet? (He wished he wasn't.)_

Bella humoured him for a while, before posing her own questions to them. She also was curious of their culture, and well aware that the brothers could teach her more than any book she had ever read. She would have asked regardless however, if only to be spared the indignity of answering the question, '_Do hobbits hibernate?'_

Kili thankfully forgot that this last query had not received a reply, and launched into a lesson on dwarvish history...

The day drew on and Bella became increasingly lost as to what Kili was talking about. Even his brother had become confused by his blabbering, for Kili switched topics often and without proper notice.

Fili took to rolling his eyes often, and Bella learnt how to nod at the right times.

They did not stop for lunch; apples and chunks of bread were thrown down the line.

This annoyed Bella greatly, for as much as she loved the sweat little animal she rode, she wanted to get off. She had never ridden for so long without rest before, the extent of her experience being the times when old Otto Boffin had let her on his pony, Mint. Bella's legs were beginning to ache and she shifted about a lot, trying to find a more comfortable way to sit.

The amount food she had consumed did not particularly leave her satisfied either. Her stomach was rumbling quietly to itself by the time it was getting dark and Thorin called that they would stop to make camp.

Bella almost sighed in relief as she pulled Myrtle to a stop.

_'Now only to get down...' _

It was not that far, she told herself as she swung down. She landed on her feet, but immediately felt her legs go to jelly and stumbled. '_Oh, bother!'_

To her surprise gentle hands steadied her before she fell.

Bella had rather hoped that no one had been watching to see her make acquaintance with the ground for the second time in the day. She looked up.

"Bofur."

He grinned, holding on to her shoulders firmly to make sure she would stay standing. "Thought you'd be shakin' and unsteady when you got off. Saw how uncomfortable you were sitting there earlier."

He let her go. "You'll be used to it in a few days, and then you won't feel a thing. You'll be jumping off with no problem!"

* * *

Bofur turned out to be right, within a week of travel she was no longer sore after a day's ride. She had gotten used to the new eating habitats as well: they had first breakfast -but not second, lunch was not to have any high expectations of -generally bread eaten on the move and fruit picked off trees. Dinner was ok though.

Bella had learnt on her first night that Bombur was a fine cook, even by hobbit standards. (For hobbits had plenty of time to dedicate to things such as cooking). Though it was usually soup or stew and not made from much, it tasted good and Bella found she did not feel empty afterwards. This was thankful, for she had never been able to sleep when she was hungry.

It had not seemed hopeful, that first meal. She would admit she had been sceptical of dwarven culinary skills. It had been a pleasant surprise.

"Can make a meal out of anything, my brother." Bofur had said proudly as they ate. He and Bella had fallen into conversation after he had helped her, and they had spent the evening talking amongst themselves. They had continued to do so while the rest drifted off to sleep, until a comfortable silence had over taken them.

Sleeping outside was something Bella did not grow used to by a week, nor did she feel she would for some time.

Bella had set her mind on sleep that first night, but soon found it would not come. The ground was hard, so very different from her bed back at Bag-End. There was something else preventing her from slumber though. She had not noticed as she had been speaking with Bofur, but now she realised: most of the dwarves snored. Loud.

Dwalin, Dori, Ori, Bombur and Oin. All of them made such a noise. She had turned over and shuffled in an attempt to get comfortable. Nori was quiet, which was good, as he was closest to her excluding Bofur. Bifur had a habit of muttering in ancient dwarvish as he slept though, and he was almost as near.

Bella rolled again and found herself staring at Bofur, and Bofur staring back. He did not hide his amusement at the irritated expression she wore. It seemed that Bofur found most things funny, he did smile and laugh an awful lot.

"Can't sleep?" Bella asked.

Bofur shook his head. "I don't sleep much. Never have really, even when I was a dwarfling."

He blinked. "You can't either."

Bella pulled a face and gave an exaggerated groan. "Not with a great bloody tree root sticking in my back!"

Gandalf kept watch and Thorin didn't snore. Bella supposed it was not something royalty did, for his nephews breathed in silence too. That was not to say the brothers did not make a sound every so often. They slept close to one another, and Kili appeared to move around quite a bit in his sleep, sometimes hitting or kicking his elder brother and causing Fili to jolt awake with a _'Whatsat?'_

Balin's snore's were quiet compared with the rest, but Gloin's! Gloin's snores were alike to thunder! She was able to see him from where she-

Bella shot up. _'Was he actually breathing in moths?' _

_'...And they came back out...__**alive**__!?'_

* * *

Well, there it is. Next chapter will be the first camp scene from the film -where they hear the orcs.

So, all the dwarves still think Bella is a boy at present, but one by one, or two by two, I plan to have them find out the truth in different ways across the span of the story. I already have a couple of ideas for ways they could realise, but any good suggestions people have would be greatly appreciated and up for consideration, whether they be serious or funny... :)


	7. Into the wilds

Thanks for all the reviews guys : ) They are a pleasure to read.

Note: Fanfiction are dangerous to health. I was reading through the earlier chapters of this, (and finding lots of spelling mistakes), when I realised that in the second chapter I had written 'sweaty' instead of 'sweetie'. I almost died laughing at the context. Literally. I was drinking at the time and almost choked. Rereading is perilous stuff. O_O

* * *

_Kili appeared to move around quite a bit in his sleep, sometimes hitting or kicking his elder brother and causing Fili to jolt awake with a 'Whatsat?'_

_Balin's snores were quiet compared with the rest, but Gloin's! Gloin's snores were alike to thunder! She was able to see him from where she- _

_Bella shot up. 'Was he actually breathing in moths? _

_...And they came back out...**alive**!?'_

* * *

Bella found an awful lot of things remained unsatisfactory to her, even if the travel and food were not so bad after awhile, and the lack of sleep she got was ignored.

One thing was the way some of the other dwarves acted around her.

A few of them, like Dwalin, merely appeared not to hold her in confidence yet. Bella could understand this: they did not know her well, they had reason not to trust her. All they had was Gandalf's word. Trust worked both ways, and Bella could not honestly announce that she fully trusted them. _'If in circumstances you do not feel ready to trust someone, Bella Baggins, then you can hardly expect that person to feel ready to trust you.'_

No, she did not mind that so much, it was just an annoyance that could make travel awkward. The one that really got to her was Thorin. He did not outwardly show his dislike and treated her much the same as he did the others in the company, but Bella could tell from the way he spoke and the looks he gave her that he held her in no great esteem. ...Well, Bella supposed that was mutual too.

Other things that bugged her were more...domestic. Dwarves had not much sense when it came to personal hygiene.

Bella found herself near to begging some of them to wash their hands when it came time to eat. Ori and Bofur listened to her, and would remove as much dirt from their fingernails as possible. Fili and Kili didn't pay her heed until they were subjected to one of her glares, which she had been told were rather formidable. Bella had not dared to pester any of the others yet, nor bring out soap. She felt she had won a small victory though when one day at dinner Nori had sat and frowned at his own dirty palms for a moment before rubbing them determinedly shirt.

No one smelled too bad as of yet, Bella decided, though she feared that that would soon change, for the dwarves did not allow much time for washing. _'But we will all smell together,' _Bofur had said when she had voiced this concern._ 'And so no one will be the odd one out, and no one will think any less of anybody else.'_

Bella did not like feeling so unclean, and did not even want to think about the state of her hair. If she missed anything about home, it was a bath. She did her best to keep her clothes in a somewhat presentable state, which was more than the dwarves did. Notably Fili, and especially Kili, had not yet lost that talent youngsters had for finding mud wherever they went, and managing to utterly plaster themselves in it.

Bella longed for a good book to read when sleep would not come, and a soft chair to sit down in after a days travel. She wished to be able to rest when she grew tired and do what she wanted when she wanted. She missed having a roof over her head at night, and dreaded the day when rain would first fall on their journey – as of yet they had been very lucky, the heavens had remained closed. Good weather for so long was likely to precede a downpour, Bella knew. She hated enough the water that covered everything when morning came: dew made everything damp, and Bella did not know how she would cope when it actually rained and there would be no shelter or pausing in their trek because of it.

Still, above anything, biting insects were Bella's biggest hate. She often woke to discover she had acquired several new red blotches on her skin, and they itched.

* * *

On their fifteenth day of travel they left the shire.

Bella had noticed two days prior that the hills were not so rolling, and the woods not so tame. Everything was more...wild. Bella stopped, allowing a chattering Ori and two young arguing brothers to pass her.

This was it.

She looked back at her homeland and part of her heart gave a tug. Hobbiton was somewhere there, far in the distance. Bad-End lay empty.

"The whole world is in front of you, Mr Baggins," Balin dipped his head towards the horizon as he rode past. He and Gandalf had been a way back behind the group, speaking of whatever old people spoke of, Bella supposed.

Gandalf drew his horse to a halt beside her and Bella lifted her face to meet his eyes. "The Shire is part of this world too."

He nodded. "But the world does not reside back there in your books and maps."

Bella knew this, of course.

"However..." Gandalf continued. "If I were to liken the world to a book, I believe it would be a text that a person with such a disposition as yourself would try to read as much as possible of, though you could never hope to reach its end."

"The Shire would be the pages you have already read, and this..." Gandalf motioned into the distance. "...this would be all the rest."

Bella took a moment to consider this. It made sense to her, _sort of._

"Bilbo! Bilbo!" Bofur was calling, having noticed she had fallen back.

"Yes!" Bella shouted in reply. She quickly urged Myrtle on to catch up, Gandalf following. She slowed as she reached the line and slotted in next to Bofur.

Bella took another glance towards home: it would not be the last time she gazed in that direction.

* * *

That evening they made camp on a rocky hill. The fire was warm and welcoming, though the same could not be said for the ground. Bella had bunked down with Fili, Kili and Bofur near, for it was they who she had grown most close to over the past weeks.

Fili and Kili were fighting quietly over a blanket, not wishing to attract their uncle's attention, and subsequently his wrath. Bella found it amusing until rude gestures started to make an appearance.

"Ahem!"

They immediately stopped, sporting guilty expressions.

She gave them a reprimanding look before turning back to Bofur, who had been telling her about the many types of precious minerals that lay in the mines of Erebor.

Bofur had quickly become a dear friend to Bella, and she already considered him more close than anyone she knew in the Shire. If she had been blessed with a brother, she would hope that they would be of similar nature to him. He was kind hearted and optimistic, with a humorous streak. Bella suspected him of the sort to find it hard to think badly of anyone: one of those rare gems that always believed the best in people, and never held any grudges or ill will.

He had been young when Erebor had been taken, but not so young that he did not remember its glory. His family were working class; they had all been miners, but had also found themselves with no small amount of talent when it came to craftsmanship. Bofur was rather skilled in making toys from wood and figurines from crystal and metal. (He had insisted that he was not very good at it at all, but from the noise Bombur had made on his claim, Bella doubted this was true.)

Bombur was Bofur's brother, and Bifur his cousin. Bella had a hard time finding a resemblance in their features, but it did not escape her notice that all three of them were very protective of each other.

Bella had not talked much with Bombur, but had sometimes assisted him with cooking. She couldn't speak with Bifur, for he had only spoken in ancient dwarvish since the injury to his head during an orc attack in the mines. Only Gandalf knew what he said, though Bofur and Bombur seemed to be able to get the gist of what he wanted to get across to them. He watched Bella an awful lot however, which unnerved her a bit. Bella had tried to befriend the dwarf though, and she believed she had managed it. One day she had found the very same type of flowers that Bifur had been so fond of that night at Bag-End, and had offered them to him. He had received them with a grin, said something Bella did not understand, and went on his way, nibbling happily.

"-Lots of gold. Lots and lots of gold, great veins of it winding up the rock! There are other things of worth there too: diamonds, sapphires and rubies. Emeralds as big as your head! The mines also contain one of the most sort after metals, mithril. It's almost priceless. Stronger than steel that stuff, but so light in weight-"

Bella jumped as a terrible cry cut through the night.

"-What was that!?"

Her voice was hardly a whisper, but all the other dwarves had gone silent.

* * *

I was planning to have uploaded this chapter over the weekend, but I lost it when I accidentally ignored a 'windows has updates to install' message, and did not click 'restart later''. Computers and me are not the best of friends :(

Hopefully I'll have chapter eight out within a day or two, I've already written most of it.


	8. The cries of orcs

Chapter 8 - soon it will be double digits, and I'll feel very grown up and old :D

* * *

_Bella jumped as a terrible cry cut through the night. _

"_-What was that!?" _

_Her voice was hardly a whisper, but all the other dwarves had gone silent._

Fili and Kili shared a look. "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bella had read about those, of course. Created by Melkor before the First Age; Morgoth had bred them from elves he had captured and corrupted by torture and mutilation. He made them his slaves to the darkness. They later served Sauron, and brought much death and destruction on the free people of Middle-earth. Since their dark lord's defeat they had scattered, most had fled into the mountains.

She had not thought any would be found so close to the Shire's boarders.

"They attack in packs, the foul creatures."

Bella turned towards the Fili and Kili, it was obvious to her from their faces what they had planned.

"Yes, yes, vile things. Sometimes they go after travellers."

"They wait until dark, you see-"

"-lurking in the shadows, watching, waiting..."

"And when everyone's asleep and dreaming-"

"Then..." The brothers held their breath, pausing for effect.

"They get you!"

They sniggered, and Bella gave them an unimpressed look, not particularly amused. _Well, any sleep she may have got that night was now out of the window..._

"You believe this is a laughing matter?" The two jumped at their uncle's voice.

"That a night raid of orcs is a joke?" Thorin's tone was unforgiving. "You think that those filthy animals would not murder you where you lay? That they would not slit your throat before you could so much as scream, and that they would not laugh as your last life left you?"

Fili and Kili looked stricken.

"All they live for is blood."

The dwarf king stalked away from the group, leaving his nephews wide eyed with barely concealed fright. Bella too felt a rush of intense fear at his words. She hoped she would never set eyes on an orc.

"Don't mind him, lads." Balin sighed, sending the young dwarves a sympathetic look. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

His expression held, but was now directed towards Thorin's disappearing back. "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria...but our enemy had got there first."

Bella moved closer to elderly dwarf to listen.

"Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began...by beheading the King."

Bella grimaced, Balin's face had taken on a haunted quality. "I- I was saw it happen, you know..."

"...Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. To this day his fate remains a mystery. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him, the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back; our enemy was defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. Brothers, fathers, sons... We few had survived, and I thought to myself then, 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King'."

Balin's words were laced with reverence and Bella could understand why: Thorin had been a ray of hope for those who fought that day – a bright flame in a place of darkness, where all other lights had gone out. He had give them reason to carry on when all seemed lost.

Bella had heard the story before, but never told like that, by someone who was actually there. It sent a shiver up her spine.

When Thorin returned Fili and Kili gazed at him in barely concealed awe. It seemed that it had never really hit them as children listening to the tale that those events ever really happened.

Bella too found herself looking more closely at the dwarf king. He had known hardship, and yet remained strong for his people. He had led them from the fire and ash. Now he charged this quest to reclaim the land that, if fate had been fair, he would have ruled over with all the pride in the world as his subjects thrived. He would do anything for his cause, even give his own life. Perhaps for the first time on their journey, Bella felt real respect for the dwarf.

Thorin shook his head angrily at his sister's sons as he passed them. "You know nothing of the world."

And then all respect was gone: dispelled by a few unnecessary, harsh words. Bella almost growled at Thorin as Fili's head dropped in shame and Kili visibly wilted.

Bella had been right on her first meeting of them, Kili was still two years away from what dwarves considered of age, and Fili was only three years past it, being five years his brothers elder. Yet Bella was not too sure of the validity of Thorin's claim: while the brothers did for the most part act their age, she had observed that they were not as free from burdens as those having seen as few summers as they had should be. Fili especially showed it, and Bella suspected the responsibility of being second in line to the throne had affected him badly, at least when it came to stress. The way the elder brother held himself and kept himself in check, it bothered her greatly. No one so young should feel such weight on their shoulders, no good could come of it. Bella found herself blaming Thorin; he should not have let his generations troubles and regrets make later ones suffer.

Fili and Kili were asleep much earlier than normal, and were suspiciously still from the moment they lay down.

The other dwarves were quick to cease conscious noise making. (Bella ears were blessed with the usual night symphony). Thorin remained awake as first night watch, staring off into the darkness.

"_Bofur?" _Bella breathed quietly, a question suddenly burning in her mind.

"Hmmm...?"

"The pale orc. The book I read said he died from his injuries, but..."

The dwarf removed his face from where he had buried it in his hat, obviously having been wide awake.

"That's what Thorin believes." He whispered, daring a glance in the king's direction.

"What about everyone else, what do they think?"

Bofur's silence was a good enough answer.

* * *

_'Drat and bother, drat and bother, drat and bother-'_

Bella's hair clung to her face.

"Say, Mr Gandalf, can't you do something about this?" Dori called ahead.

An amused voice answered. "It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to do so until the skies are finished, regardless of what our wishes may be."

"Even my socks are wet!" Ori whined, taking his boots from his stirrups and wriggling his feet as if to emphasise his point. Water had soaked his trousers and gone down into his shoes.

"My head is wet." Bofur added. He pulled his hat further down over his ears.

"My toes." Bella decided to contribute. Bofur snorted, looking down at her always-bare feet.

Kili and Fili laughed.

"My moustache!"

"And all my underclothes!"

Nori tried to wring the water from his braids, even though the rain still fell heavily. "My poor hair."

"My food." Came from somewhere behind, it could only have been Bombur.

Bifur shouted something in ancient dwarvish.

Dwalin turned about in his saddle. "My-"

He said something that had all the dwarves laughing outrageously. Bella choked and almost fell off Myrtle. At least the rain hid the colour of her face...

"What!? What's everyone findin' so funny?" The half deaf Oin asked his brother, causing a number of answers to be yelled loudly down the line by various others.

_Dwarves! No sense of propriety at all!_

* * *

Not too sure about some of the history stuff of Middle-earth, if its wrong then never mind: pretend its not there :)

I'm about half way through reading the silmarillion, its going better than the last time. (My attempts at getting through it before have all failed). I can not honestly say I understand all of it - with every new character that pops up my mind screams in protest, _someone else with a name that sounds way too similar to their relatives'..._


	9. The stubbornness of dwarves

Chapter 9 :)

* * *

_Bella choked and almost fell off Myrtle. At least the rain hid the colour of her face..._

"_What!? What's everyone findin' so funny?" The half deaf Oin asked his brother, causing a number of answers to be yelled loudly down the line by various others._

_Dwarves! No sense of propriety at all!_

* * *

Night watch. Bella hated it.

Every sound was so much louder when you couldn't see where it came from, and after awhile the shadows began to play tricks on you. Even with a group of snoring dwarves Bella felt alone: it was her against the darkness.

She had not been afraid of the dark as a child, but now... Bella felt the feeling of being watched slip over her. She checked on Bifur. He had been staring at her even more of late, and Bella had begun to entertain the terrible idea that he suspected her. It would be awful if she were to be discovered now. It turned out the dwarf was asleep though...Bella half wished he weren't: that meant it was something else.

At one point her imagination conjured up a set of glowing eyes and a skulking form. With every crack of a twig she had the impulse to wake Bofur, who was asleep not a meter away. At the same time she loathed the thought of doing so: she knew he found sleep hard to come by, and Bella despised the idea of being thought cowardly by any member of the company.

_'Calm, Bella, calm. There's nothing out there...' _She took deep breaths.

Not much longer, then she could rouse Gloin, and it would all be over...

No matter how bad the nights though, Bella had the best days of her life. When the weather was fine and the sun came out the scenery was breathtaking The landscape was nothing like that in the Shire, everything was new to her. Many a time she would miss being addressed while she stared at the sights, thankfully no one took offence at her distraction.

She stood in places she had only traced fingers over before on maps, and she knew she would never study the faded papers in the same way again. Things meant so much more when you had actually seen them. Now she had set eyes on the watch tower of Amon Sul on Weathertop hill, and had crossed the Last Bridge. Next she wanted mountains.

* * *

"There are five of us: Saruman the white, Radagast the brown, and then there's the two blues...You know, I've quite forgotten their names...they went east very long ago...Ah!" Gandalf's face fell as he took in the sight before him.

They had come across an old broken down building, once it had been a farm house. There was very little now left of the walls and roof: it must have stood empty for quite some time to have sustained such damage. It was quite extraordinary, Bella thought, what wind and rain could do given a few decades.

"A farmer and his family used to live here..."

Bella took in the land. It was a nice looking plot, not a bad place to live at all, if you liked the quiet. "You were acquainted?"

Gandalf glanced down at her, slightly startled by the interruption to his musings. "Not as such, I passed this house on my travels once."

"Very long ago?"

The wizard's expression was grim. "No. Not four years."

Bella gaped and turned for a second inspection. "Four years...?"

"We make camp here!" Thorin called. "Oin! Get a fire going, Fili! Kili! Watch the ponies. Stay close to them."

Bella sent Gandalf a look of unease. Something in the back of her head was whispering a warning as she gazed at the way the stones that were once walls were scattered far from where nature should have brought them to fall. She was rather relieved when the wizard walked towards the dwarf king in mind to persuade him to move the company on. This place no longer seemed so welcoming, and now Bella thought it there was a strange odour carried in the air.

"Confound the stubbornness of dwarves! I have had quite enough of it!"

The wizard had been unsuccessful then.

"Why Gandalf, where ever are you going? And for what reason? It will soon be dark!" Ori cried after the old man.

"I am going, to look ahead, master dwarf. Why? Because it pains me greatly to be in the presence of such stupidity! I believe only Mr. Baggins would understand." And he was off, grumbling nonsensically as he went.

Bella wondered what Thorin could have said to have angered the wizard so.

"Bombur, get dinner started. Burglar, assist him!"

She jumped at the leader's sharp command. Bombur didn't pause before obeying, none of the dwarves would. Bella didn't like being told what to do by anyone.

_Oh yes, Mr Baggins understood perfectly. _

She hoped Gandalf would be back soon. Sighing, Bella collected the supplies they would need to cook and tuned in to Bombur's recipe plan. There were things to learn from him, and if no treasure was to be gained from this venture she would at least have a few more tricks up her sleeve when it came to stews.

* * *

"Here, take this to the lads, will you." Bombur handed her two bowls.

Bella was only too happy to oblige, for Bifur had been staring at her with narrowed eyes for quiet some time and she was eager to escape his gaze. She balance a bowl in each hand and quickly made for the woods in search of the two brothers.

It was not hard to find them, for they were not too far in.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"We're watching the ponies."

She snorted. "I know that. I just did not know one had to stand so still to do so."

Fili and Kili had their attentions fixed on the animals, as if seeing something Bella could not.

"Ah, well," Fili gave her a distracted look. "We seem to have encountered a problem, you see."

Bella would admit, she could not see: there appeared nothing wrong.

"We had fifteen, now we only have thirteen." Kili finally spoke.

She did a mental sum. "Oh."

The three off them stared for a minute in silence. Bella pushed a bowl into each brother's hands. "Eat. All problems are better solved with food in one's stomach."

No matter how many times she counted, there were still two ponies missing. "Did they wander, you think?"

Kili shrugged, worry evident in his stance. "We did not dare leave these remaining. Why they would part from the others I do not know, they normally stay close together-"

There was a crash nearby.

Fili dropped his food and grabbed the back of his brother's tunic to push him to the ground. "Get down!"

Bella did so, but kept her head up to watch in horror as the cause of the noise became apparent. "Oh my!"

"Troll!"

The towering creature picked up a squealing animal in each of its giant hands, and Bella turned to whisper-shout at the brothers in a strangled voice. "How in Middle-earth did you miss _**that!?**_"

They followed as the troll lumbered off. "Look, there's a light!"

"Great! Multiple trolls." Fili moaned in despair. "And they've got Moppet!"

"We should tell Thorin. Now." Bella said from her crouched position behind a log. She moved to return to the company. Fili and Kili hesitated.

"We should get out of here!"

Bella could tell they wanted to do just that, but she also saw that the last thing they wished to do was to inform Thorin of the situation.

"He doesn't have to know, we could-"

"No!" Bella knew the brothers were desperate to earn their uncle's approval, and she was more than happy to let them try: some place where there were no dangerous man-eating trolls, and ideally everything sharp was covered in thick padding.

Bella mentally groaned as she watched their faces fall, so sure were they of the leader's disappointment. "He could not expect you to sort such a thing out yourselves, in fact I believe he would think you extremely foolish for considering it."

They did not look convinced. _Valar, help me._

"You go and tell, be fast. I will sneak a little closer and see if I can not free the ponies before you return. If so then you will need not say that the troll took two before gaining your notice."

Fili and Kili took this compromise, seeing it was the best they would get. (To Bella's mixed feelings of relief and dread.) "Be careful, Mr Bilbo. Don't let yourself get caught!"

"Caught?" Bella spoke with fake indignation. "Who do you take me for? I am the company burglar!"

She watched as they disappeared between the trees and out of sight before turning to towards the light and letting out a laugh that sounded slightly mad even to her own ears. "I am the company burglar!"

She trampled forward through the undergrowth. _ What was she thinking? _Bella was glad the circumstance had not really hit her yet, for if it had she would surely be running in the opposite direction.

"The company burglar indeed!"

* * *

Its SNOWING! :D (Doesn't happen to often here) On the sports news a football game keeps having to be stopped because the goalie is being pelted by snowballs by the opposing side's fans, and outside the neighbour's dog is very confused. I love it!

I'm off now to make a snow-hobbit :)


	10. The company burglar

Chapter 10

* * *

_Bella watched as they disappeared between the trees and out of sight before turning to towards the light and letting out a laugh that sounded slightly mad even to her own ears. "I am the company burglar!"_

_She trampled forward through the undergrowth. What was she thinking? Bella was glad the circumstance had not really hit her yet, for if it had she would surely be running in the opposite direction. _

"_The company burglar indeed!"_

Bella's mind only caught up with her feet when she reached the edge of the clearing from which the light was emanating. She snook a glance around the tree she hid behind at the three immense forms surrounding the fire and almost bolted. Bella had to grip at the bark to remain upright. She had no doubt now that it had been the trolls that had destroyed the farmers house. They had most likely eaten the inhabitants. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath. This unfortunately did not have the effect she had hoped: the foul stench the creatures possessed was at this distance rather strong.

The frightened sounds of the ponies reached her ears, and her legs shook as she forced herself to take a second look.

The poor animals were enclosed at the back of the clearing, their escape prevented by rock on one side and thick rope on the others. The trolls themselves seemed preoccupied with their large cooking pot, and had their backs to their catch. Bella saw this as her chance, unwilling to wait both in case her own nerves failed her and for fear the trolls would soon turn their attention to the ponies.

She picked her steps carefully, doing her utmost best to remain unnoticed.

"That tastes disgusting!"

"Well its not finished yet, is it!"

Bella gave the ropes a tug.

"If yer think it's so bad then why don't you cook for a change!"

A few more fruitless pulls, and a perhaps unnecessary kick to a wooden post. Ok, so maybe the ropes were stronger than they looked. She would need to cut them.

"Oi! Keep yer filthy paws off!"

Bella frantically searched for her knife. _'Idiot! Bella, what good is a pocket knife when it's not in your pocket!' _

She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally found it, and quickly began sawing away. Almost there...

Bella rushed to shoo the ponies out, "Go! Go!"

"Hey!" The trolls couldn't possibly miss their dinner running off, but where much too slow to grab the animals.

"You didn't tie them up right!"

"ME! It was-"

"What's that!?"

Bella was frozen where she stood, fear coursing through her veins. She had not given much thought about what would happen after she had freed the ponies. She supposed her plan would have been 'run', but she had not been quick enough to avoid the troll's sight and now under their gaze she found her legs would not obey her.

"Is it alive?" A giant finger poked at her stomach.

"Of course it's live, it's what lost us our sheep, I'll bet!"

"They were horses, you-!"

"-Shut up!" Bellowed the seemingly most intelligent (if such a word could be used) of the trolls.

"You!" It turned to Bella. "What are you?"

"Yes! It's not a man, not a dwarf, not an elf. What is it?"

Bella choked in trying to get back her voice. "I-"

"Speak!"

"I'm a hobbit! A halfling! One of the small folk!"

"A 'obbit? Never heard of a 'obbit before!"

"Maybe it's lying!"

"Shake it! Then it'll talk!"

Bella was finding it hard to breath. She could only stare in terror as one of the monsters made to grab her. '_Move Bella! Why won't you move!'_

"Hey! Don't you dare touch him!"

She whipped her head around to locate the owner of the voice. She could not have been happier at that moment to see Kili, and for a second she was not at all annoyed at him for putting himself in danger for her sake. Then she realised it was just Kili. Alone.

"You fool! Get out of here!"

He didn't listen, of course. The young dwarf stood his ground as the troll's turned their attention towards him.

"There's another one!"

"It's a dwarf, that is!"

"No its not! It ain't got no beard!" Kili readjusted his grip on his sword.

"You were meant to get the others, not follow after me by yourself!"

The trolls seemed to rejoice at the word 'others'.

"There's more of 'em!"

"I wonder what they taste like-!"

It was with a roar that the rest of the company arrived, springing from the bushes with their weapons drawn. They did not hesitate in their attack, soon the clearing became a battle ground and Bella was doing her utmost not to get trampled.

She weaved in between dwarves and giant feet, everything appeared to be moving too quickly for her to make proper sense of. Several times she almost got stabbed getting in the way of the fight, and was knocked to the floor on her knees before Thorin noticed and yanked her up.

"Keep out of the way hobbit, if you can't do anything of use! Hide! Hide or you'll get squashed!" He pushed her towards the trees.

So she hid, bent low to the ground in a thorn-bush, and watched the scene with fright. Bella cursed at not having her bow and arrows – they were far back at the camp. The only other thing that may have helped her protect herself might have been her pocket knife, but she had dropped it and it was now lost in the leaf-litter.

Oin and Gloin appeared to be doing quite well, and Fili and Kili were holding their own. Dori and Nori might have been better off if they did not both keep their eyes so much on Ori. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin were fighting furiously, and Bombur, Bifur and Bofur were doing the trolls quite some damage. The trolls did not fall easily though, and many large fists found contact with short forms with bruising force. She saw every hit they lay and every hit they took, each time praying that none of the company would be badly hurt.

Every time one fell they were quick to get back up, which was why when Dwalin of all people was thrown down hard against a tree and stayed down, Bella feared the worst. When he did not move for some time she made her decision, all but forgetting Thorin's words to stay put, and ran towards the dwarf.

As fate would take it however, he seemed to shake himself back into life before she could get to him and threw himself back into the fight with a loud battle cry. Bella was left standing at the edge of the clearing, suddenly lost.

"Mr Baggins!" She only just dodged the stone that was lobbed in her direction. It smashed through the tree branch behind where she had been standing with terrible force.

"Bilbo!" Bofur's shout of warning barely reached her ears: one of the trolls was charging in her direction, a heavy log raised in its fist and with the intent to knock her into the ground such that she would not rise again. In that moment she saw the looks of horror on the dwarves' faces, she saw the fear in Kili and Fili's expressions as she froze for a second time that day. Thorin was closest to her and made to push her from harms way: Bella even glimpsed a flash of worry in his eyes before she squeezed her own shut to wait for the inevitable.

Rough hands found grip on the back of her waistcoat, throwing her off balance and away from the swing of the troll which passed so close she could feel it. Her and Thorin met the ground even as the filthy creature abandoned its wooden weapon and swiped again with an open palm. Bella almost screamed when the dwarf's hold on her was ripped away.

All other movement in the clearing had ceased.

Bella met Thorin's gaze and gulped. If glares could kill the one he gave her then would have fell her and everyone else within a ten meter radius. She had disobeyed his orders to stay hidden and had ended up with this situation. If the trolls didn't kill her, he would.

"Alright, drop your weapons! Drop your weapons or the dwarf gets it!"

Oh, she would pay for this humiliation...It was very un-kingly, being dangled upside-down several meters in the air by a troll.

* * *

Next chapter may take a while, course work and exams are now upon me :(

Please review though, it makes me happy :)


	11. Arguments over dinner

Chapter 11

Something strange happened to this chapter in the Document Manager when I was attempting to edit out some spelling mistakes, spaces appeared in random places. I hope I have managed to get most of them out, but I expect some will have also escaped my notice. If you see any please tell me, they have become my mortal enemies in the last hour o_o

* * *

_Bella met Thorin's gaze and gulped. If glares could kill the one he gave her then would have fell her and everyone else within a ten meter radius. She had disobeyed his orders to stay hidden and had ended up with this situation. If the trolls didn't kill her, he would. _

"_Alright, drop your weapons! Drop your weapons or the dwarf gets it!"_

_Oh, she would pay for this humiliation...It was very un-kingly, being dangled up side-down several meters in the air by a troll._

* * *

Before anyone knew it they were tied up in sacks and thrown onto the forest floor in a great pile, all except poor Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin, Dori and Nori, who had been stripped of their armour and outer clothes and roped to a log hung over t he fire.

There had been no question of a fight after Thorin had been captured. Even if the dwarf had given some protest that they should not abandon arms, no one would risk losing their leader by continuing their onslaught. Without Thorin their quest would seem to be somewhat lacking in purpose.

"That's hot! That's much too hot!" Dori was unfortunate enough to be nearest to the flames.

His brother was also unlucky. "If we get out of here alive, you must promise me, master Gloin: never remove your boots again!"

"I will not say anything, laddie!" Gloin growled, wriggling his feet closer to Nori's face, who promptly started coughing. "Only that you should learn to hold your breath!"

It seemed that the graveness of the situation and the promise of a sticky end had brought no small amount of madness to the company. Bombur was wailing something about lost supper, and Balin was muttering under his breath. Dwalin and Bifur seemed to be holding a contest over who could swear loudest, and though it could not be told for sure what Bifur said, the tone of voice gave across a lot. Fili appeared to be trying to throttle his younger sibling, who had apparently admitted to having broken something of his brother's in the face of his coming death. Bella decided not to intervene: afterall, there was only so much harm that Fili could do when stuck in a sack. "Ow Ow Ow! Uncle Thorin! He bit me!" _Or not..._

There was very little any of them could do in the way of movement, bound as they were. Bella was smaller than the others and she thought she may be able to stand if she tried. At the moment though the company's best hope seemed to be in the place of little Ori, who had managed to roll onto his stomach and was now inching his way across the ground, doing a marvellous impression of a giant brown misshaped caterpillar.

Thorin had been almost shockingly quiet since being put back down on the floor. Bella thought that maybe he had been held the wrong way up a tad too long, and shaken about a bit too much, for he had for a while looked rather dazed, and had forgotten to be angry at anyone. Soon however his glare was back, boring holes into her skull. It seemed he had decided that if he was going to be eaten by trolls, (and at this point in time, indeed, it appeared he would be, no matter how unfitting a death it would be for royalty), he would at least go out leaving her with no doubt that he blamed her for it all.

Bella scowled and attempted to take no notice of him. _There simply must be a way out of this! _She would not just sit there and wait to be roasted. _ Think, what can be done...Oh, if only we still had our wizard with us! _

Bella thought and thought, and then it came to her. Sunlight: it turned trolls to stone.

"Put some more wood on that fire! They'll never cook like that!"

Bella looked to the sky: it was still dark, but the night was not young. _They could make it. They had to._

"You can't eat them!"

The trolls paused to look at Bella. "Why not?"

"I- They-" Bella tried to come up with something -anything- to stall for time. " They're infected! With- With parasites !"

Bella ignored the noises of outrage from behind her. "Yes, yes, nasty business! Don't imagine you'd be able to hold them down -you'd have to have mighty strong stomachs, they would taste so foul. And then there's always the chance they'd pass the things on to you-"

"-Parasites! I don't have parasites! _You_ have parasites!"

_...Kili, I will murder you._

Various objections and insults were thrown and Bella got the sudden urge to hit something...Or someone. _Stupid dwarves, couldn't they see she was trying to help? _She wanted to glare at each and every one of them, but feared if she turned her back on the trolls for any length of time they would lose what little belief they had in her words.

_Thump!_

The dwarves fell silent and Bella could not help but take a glance over her shoulder. Everyone was focused on Thorin, but Thorin was focused on her. He knew her plan, she realised. The dwarf was no longer glaring at her, but had her pinned with an emotionless gaze, egging her on almost. It must have been he that had kicked the others, who had now snapped their attentions back to her and the trolls .

"I- I've got parasites...as thick as my mother's thighs!" Oin was the one to start them off.

"My parasites are the biggest parasites, the biggest parasites you've ever seen! " Kili cried, the others adding things similar.

"They are!" Fili nodded furiously. "He's riddled with 'em, it's rather disgusting. I've seen them, and I can tell you there's no one more infected-"

"-well! I say they're the biggest parasites you've ever seen, but they're nothing compared to my brother's! He's the one who gave them to everyone in the first place-!"

"-Alas! I remember well the day they reached his brain!"

Bella rolled her eyes. Trust the brothers to turn this into a fight.

The trolls appeared to think about the information they'd been presented with for a moment. "Then what about you?"

Bella found herself hoisted up by one of the monsters. "Do you have parasites too? We could always eat you!"

Bella tried to struggle, but the large hands held her tightly. "That pathetic creature? Can you not see it's diseased? So small and weak..."

Bella in all right should have thanked Thorin for distracting the trolls, but instead felt her rage take hold: he said those words with all the smugness of a well placed insult.

"Him down there," She pointed, "you don't even want to touch him! He hasn't washed in I don't know how long, smells terrible! Quite frankly I'm surprised you didn't notice when you had him at arms len gth!"

"-Mentally deficient too, poor thing-" Thorin growled out, his teeth now clenched in anger.

Bella could not find care enough to stop . "-Have you smelt him? You would need some awfully strong herbs to cover that stench!"

"-Can't even understand the simplest of commands-"

"-I could recommend some plants myself but none would be of much-"

"Shut it! Shut it!" Bella was thrown into the pile of dwarves, landing on top of Ori and poor old Balin with an 'oof!'. The troll started to turn the spit which Dwalin, Bifur, Gloin, Dori and Nori still hung on, rather red. "You! You think I don't know what you two are doing! Well, I don't particularly feel like turnin' to stone!"

"I say we eat them right now! Raw!"

One made to snatch up Bombur. "The fattest is mine!"

Bombur squealed and tried to wriggle away from reaching fingers. Bifur cursed loudly. Bella's mind was in over-drive, she turned frantically towards the slowly lightening sky. "Can I suggest-"

"-I would taste better!" Bofur was trying to put himself between the trolls and his brother.

The dwarf's words set Nori off. "But not as good as me!"

"Him! As if! Eat me first!"

"No, me!" They were all getting desperate now they were so close to the end of the night, so close to escape. Oh, how cruel fate would be to have her plan fail at this time: day could only be minutes away. _She would never see Bag-End again, never see the rolling hills of the Shire, walk the woodland paths. What of her cousins, uncles, aunts and relatives? What would they say? Would her friends raise their drinks in memory of her down at the Green Dragon one night? Or would no one care, only see what they could take of her belongings when years had passed and they realised she would not be returning home? Oh, and the company! They too wou d not see-_

"Stop bickering about who will first meet their end!"

A booming voice cut through the clearing._ Gandalf! Just in the nick of time!_

There was a mighty crack as the wizard brought his staff down on the rock, splitting it in two. Beams of sunlight streamed over the horizon, dancing through the trees and softening dark shadows into grey haze.

"Let the dawn decide!"

* * *

Gandalf was quick to release them all, and most of the company looked ready to drop asleep now that the danger had passed and the excitement was finished. None of them had slept of course, and only some had eaten since lunch the day before: their energy was now quite drained.

A few of the more curious and awake of the company gathered around the grey stone statues to inspect the creatures that had almost eaten them. (Hey, Mr Bilbo, look! I can fit my whole head in its mouth!")

Bella sat shakily on a tree stump and buried her face in her hands. Once this adventure was over she would need to take a long holiday.

On the other end of the clearing Gandalf and their leader were in discussion.

"They could not have travelled by day."

"Then there must be a cave nearby."

Thorin let his gaze pass over the company, many of whom were sprawled on the ground. "We will search for it later. Let us return to camp. We will rest 'til noon, then we head off on foot: the ponies have all bolted, I fear."

Bella did not know how she managed to stand and drag her feet back to where the old farm house stood. She found herself sitting on her pack, staring into the dead fire. Gloin was already snoring, but many of the others were still settling down. Thorin had said nothing to her, he had not even spared more than a glance in her direction. She had not thought the silent treatment was his style, but it probably had something more to do with Gandalf's presence than the dwarf's choice. For this though Bella was thankful: she was not in mind to deal with the leader now. She was exhausted, not even her hunger would keep her from sleep right now. Maybe, she thought, she had redeemed herself somewhat by her thinking to stall for time...

Bella did not notice Bifur standing in front of her for quite a while as she struggled to arrange her bed-mat. The first she knew of him was the sight of his boots. He was staring again. Bella stared tiredly back, wondering what he could want. She did not expect him to start shouting, nor to point wildly at her while doing so.

He made quite the racket, but attracted very little attention from the rest of the group, which seemed to make him all the more flustered. If the others could understand him they may well have given him more mind. Bella only watched in silence as Gandalf made his way over and placed a hand on Bifur's shoulder, whispering words of ancient language into his ear.

The dwarf stopped raving, and stood quiet for many moments. He then seemed to come to a decision. He muttered a reply to the wizard before stepping forward and bending down so he was on Bella's level. Bifur's eyes searched her face one last time, then he smiled, took her hand, and gave the lowest bow he could being already so close to the ground.

Standing up he spoke yet more words Bella could not understand, before walking off and leaving her very confused. She looked to Gandalf, who laughed. "He says you are much too pretty to be a burglar, Mr Baggins."

Bella could not find it in herself to be surprised Bifur had found her out, but immediately counted herself exceedingly lucky that he was the only one in the entire company who could not so easily tell, and that he did not appear to be planning on exposing her after hearing Gandalf's words. As it was the scene had only attracted a few strange looks, and would soon be forgotten.

Bella lay back and closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds around her as best as possible.

Later she would ask the old wizard what it was he had said to the dwarf that made him accept her secret, and what it had been that gave her away to Bifur. Her voice, her face, the way she walked or sat? For now though, she found it could wait.

* * *

Sorry if the first dwarf finding Bella out was rather boring, its just the way it ended up working out when I wrote this . Not too sure about it. : /


	12. The brown wizard

Chapter 12

* * *

_Bella lay back and closed her eyes, blocking out the sounds around her as best as possible. _

_Later she would ask the old wizard what it was he had said to the dwarf that made him accept her secret, and what it had been that gave her away to Bifur. Her voice, her face, the way she walked or sat? For now though, she found it could wait. _

* * *

Noon came all too soon for Bella, but she was quick to pack her things and be back on her feet. She made sure to strap her bow and arrow case securely to her back, hoping they would bring some comfort to her now utterly destroyed nerves. She couldn't believe they had all gotten through the last night with only a few bruises and scrapes to show for it. They had been very lucky.

The company made their way through the wood in silence and with no small amount of haste. Thorin obviously wanted to make up for what he saw as wasted time, and set a pace that had Bella tripping over tree roots to keep up.

They found the cave they were looking for easily.

"A troll hoard." Gandalf stopped at the entrance. "Let us see what it holds."

Bella almost fainted at the foul stench. She felt her head swim. _'Lets not.'_

Most of the group filed in to take a look, going deep into the cave to see what they could find. Bella remained in the mouth, struggling not to take notice of Fili and Kili, who had stayed with her and were pretending to gag at the smell, making retching noises and clutching their throats. She wished the others would hurry up.

The first to return to the outside were Bombur, Ori and Balin, then Thorin sporting a shiny new sword. Elvish in make, unless her eyes deceived her. Bofur appeared next.

"They're making a long term deposit." He snorted with a glance back over his shoulder, as if the idea of gold and riches meant nothing to him. He made to move from the cave, away from the thick air.

Bella followed, but paused when she almost stood on something hard and silver. Curious, she kicked away the dead leaves and twigs before bending down to inspect her find. It was a sword. Straightening up she gasped when light hit the blade in her hand. It shone bright, and she could tell the edge was still sharp. It was short, but the perfect length for a hobbit, it felt light yet solid in her grip, like it was made for her.

"The times we live in are growing harder." Bella jumped as Gandalf appeared behind her. "And those who do not carry swords can still die by them."

She turned the blade over in her hands.

"Orcs roam these lands, goblins hide in mountains we must pass through. I advise you keep it, and I pray you never have to use it." The old wizard's piercing eyes met hers. "But if you do, or your bow for that matter, remember this: true courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Gandalf offered her a scabbard, plainly not the one belonging to her new weapon, as it was slightly too large. The sword fit though, and Bella tied the leather strap around her hips tightly as the rest of the company ran boisterously past, some holding numerous trinkets in their hands.

Bella joined Bombur and Bofur and watched as the group showed what they had discovered to each other. Dori was presenting some silver clasps to Ori, and Oin and Gloin sat sorting their treasure. Dwalin had acquired some rather nice gold rings, which he was polishing on his sleeve. Gandalf she noted had also picked up a sword for his own.

Nori rushed over, uncharacteristically excited, and trailed more sedately by Bifur. "Look! Look!"

Bella admired the shiny objects, the jewellery in particular, for she did have tastes for such things. Nori caught her gaze lingering. "Take anything you want Mr Baggins, you too Bofur."

Bofur chuckled and declined, but Bella hesitantly picked out a pretty golden pendant.

"You really do have no care for these things, do you?" Nori sighed at Bofur. "You do not wish for riches, so why did you come on this journey?"

Bella looked up to hear the dwarf's answer.

"Me?" He laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm here because they said the beer would be free."

Bella frowned. "But we have no beer."

"Aye, and how sad that makes me."

The company did not linger much longer, but did not get far from the cave, only just having made to leave when Thorin let out a shout.

"Something's coming! Draw arms!"

Bella's stomach dropped, and she quickly pulled out her new weapon. Her bow would be her weapon of choice, but she could tell the blade she now carried was elvish, the craftsmanship gave it away. She had always loved stories of elves best, and she knew very well that elvish blades would glow blue when orcs and goblins were near. She dreaded what she would see.

But the knife was silver, and even after a few seconds of staring it remained so.

Bella opened her mouth to inform the others, but was cut off by a large brown blur streaking passed them at high speed.

"Radagast!" Gandalf cried. "Everyone, stand down."

* * *

Bella in all honesty did not know what to make of the strange little wizard who stood conversing with Gandalf. He looked rather eccentric. And unwashed.

The dwarves could only hear snippets of their conversation, so waited in awkward silence, not wished to anger the wizards by interrupting. Bella edged slightly closer to the two, for while she thought eavesdropping was rude, it was something hobbits had a proficiency for, and in such company as she shared right then it would hardly lower her respectability further.

"...almost lost him...such dark power...never before have I felt..."

"...cannot be...fortress...it is empty..."

"No! It is not! I went...a necromancer, Gandalf! ...what I saw!...summoned a..."

"...let us hope not...morgoth himself...this-"

"WARG!"

The two wizards startled at Dori's shout, and Bella spun around to the company to search for the danger. She heard the rushing of giant paws, the harsh panting, the breaking of branches. The creature fell not a meter away from her, Bofur's mattock buried in its side and both of Nori's knives deep in its neck for measure. Bifur stood slightly in front of her protectively, weapon still raised in defense. She had barely had time to put her hand to her sword. Bombur gave the animal a kick, it did not stir.

There was a crash as a second beast ripped through the trees, only to be taken down by Balin and Dwalin.

There was a moment of silence as everyone surveyed the damage.

"These are scouts." Gandalf hurried over, followed by the brown wizard.

Thorin's voice was grim. "There'll be an orc pack not too far behind."

_'Orc pack?'_ Bella groaned. _'Why did they have to come in packs?'_

The last thing she wanted to do was bear witness to another fight. She prayed the dwarves would not make a stand.

"They will be many, and we are few...We must run."

_'Oh, thank goodness...' _

"I'll lead them off!" Everyone turned at Radagast's proclamation.

"Those are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf argued. "They will catch and eat you!"

Radagast drew himself up in indignation.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He gestured. "I'd like to see them try!"

* * *

Yeah, it's short, I know :( Should really be doing coursework, but I couldn't help myself...


	13. Chase on the planes

Sorry this has taken so long. It seems like forever since I got a chance to write something other than my coursework essays :( I might be a bit out of practice with this story...

* * *

"_I'll lead them off!" Everyone turned at Radagast's proclamation._

"_Those are Gundabad Wargs." Gandalf argued. "They will catch and eat you!"_

_Radagast drew himself up in indignation._

"_These are Rhosgobel rabbits." He gestured. "I'd like to see them try!"_

* * *

So they ran, through the trees and up the hill, Gandalf and Thorin leading their path.

Bella wished she had longer legs. She had set herself the aim of keeping in line with Bombur, but he proved himself remarkably fast for his size, and Bella found herself staring at his gradually distancing back. It was not only her that marvelled at the dwarf's speed: Nori was beside her, his pace slowed slightly for her sake. "How does he do that!?"

Bella watched disbelievingly as Bombur streaked past an incredulous Dori and Ori, and then a cursing Gloin. "...I do not know."

They reached open land, grassy planes and rocky outcrops.

"Stop!"

Everyone skidded to a halt behind Thorin's raised hand. The faint howls of wargs met their ears.

"There!" Fili pointed. It was Radagast he had spotted; his pursuers breathing down his back.

Bella gasped as the wizard was almost caught by a rider, only escaping by an inch as the orc was knocked off his warg by a low rock. She was sure she heard laughing from Radagast as another attempt to capture him failed, and while the move had been a clever one on his part, Bella did not think that the situation merited such a response. _Mad. Complete and utter bonkers, him with his sledge-pulling rabbits... _Perhaps though, she could see how Gandalf had taken to him. _'He means well, maybe had a few mushrooms of the wrong sort, but that is all.'_

Bella nearly did not notice the pack was heading in their direction, too caught up was she in the details of the chase. When she did realise she panicked, of course.

"We didn't tell him which way we were heading!" She wailed in distress.

"Come! Follow me! Make haste, all of you!" Gandalf took them off to the left, away from the beasts. Bella was urged along by Bofur, but did not need any encouragement to be pushed into a flat out sprint. _Oh no, she had only just gotten out of being eaten a few hours ago, she'd be damned if she was now because she was too slow! _

Eaten by trolls, or eaten by wargs...Bella did not know which sounded worse.

She was thankful to Bifur, who kept at her back at all times though he could have easily over taken her. As it was he put himself in a position to defend her from what may attack from behind. She would have to find him some flowers to show her gratitude if they ever got out of this scrape. She could not find it in herself to be irritated that he felt he needed to look after her now he knew she was a woman, because right now she wanted to be protected, she was terrified.

The air about the company had changed, the situation had just turned more serious. They had seen the number of foes going after the brown wizard: it was more than they had imagined, and though Radagast seemed to be doing ok, they would not fair so well if seen. They could not move half as fast on foot.

"Wait!" Ori was yanked by his hood back behind the large rock the front of the company had just rounded.

The chase passed and they were moving again. Bella got the impression Gandalf was getting desperate, he did not speak a word but led them in all directions as they did their best to keep out of sight. She hoped that that stone they had just circled was merely similar to, and not in actual fact the same one as earlier, and that they had not been over that familiar looking patch of mud before.

Next Bella later consciously remembered they were huddled along the side of a rocky outcrop, holding their breath. There was a warg rider above them, smelling the air for the scent that had drawn it from its pack. Bella was frozen, clutching the rocky surface at her back for some form of solidity to anchor herself to. Everyone did their best not to make a sound. Thorin sent a nod at the youngest of his sister's sons.

A chance to prove his worth. Kili took a deep breath and dropped his gaze. Bella still saw his fear, and was met with the urge to stop the boy as he carefully pulled out an arrow. He listened for a moment, trying to discern the rough position of his target before he made his move. He stepped out of the safety zone provided by the stone, and into the line of the orc's sight. Bella heard the monster give a screech, and tightened her eyes shut.

It was all over quickly, Kili's arrow hitting the orc in the neck. One of Nori's knives was hurled at the warg as it made for them, causing it to fall. Every dwarf in the company buried their weapon in the creature, wishing to silence the thing before it's noises attracted the attention of others.

Their effort was useless in the end, their location had been given away. They ran again but really had not much of a chance, and were soon trapped in the open. There was no way of escape: the orcs had them more or less surrounded.

All around Bella the dwarves were raising their weapons. Kili went for his bow, so she did too, keeping close to his side. Thorin sent the two of them a look, its meaning as clear as day: 'Don't just stand there, shoot something!"

They each selected a target as the pack grew close. Kili's arrow struck an orc in the shoulder, causing it to fall from its mount. Bella's hit a lone warg in the side, but the animal only gave a start and a growl before continuing its path.

"Aim for the head or neck, or else try for an orc." Gloin advised her from her right, where he was readying his axe. "Warg hides are tough."

The pack circled them for a while before a warg rider started to charge. He was quickly taken out by Dwalin and Thorin, but by that time others had begun forward. Bella found herself notching arrow after arrow, only a few missed but though she often managed a hit still none of them proved fatal. She had never had any real practice on moving targets before, and found she generally hit back legs and sides, never striking deep enough to cause significant harm. Kili had taken down another two screaming orcs.

The company was immersed in the fight, they did not have time to think. They didn't even notice when Gandalf disappeared from view.

Bella could hear the sounds of their battle on either side of her, but did not look to check how everyone was doing, focusing instead on her job of trying to take down the beasts before they reached the group, and making sure Kili did not stand in his place alone.

There was an awful lot of shouting from the other dwarves, and Bella decided that they must be faring ok, for if the fight had proved too much of a struggle surely some of the creatures would have got past them to her and Kili by then: they were a target due to their stillness.

The moment Bella thought this she knew it had been the wrong thing to say to herself. She heard Bifur curse and shout a warning, and though she did not understand the words he spoke she knew they were meant for her.

Bella spun around, arms raised from where she had been just about to shoot. She gave a yelp and in her shock let go of her bow string. A humongous warg practically dropped on her feet, causing Bella to do a little dance out of the way. The monster had been pierced between the eyes by her arrow, which had been driven deep with force by the closeness of the range.

The company was starting to be over run: another wave of orcs that had been holding back now attacked with brutal intent.

Kili abandoned his bow and went for his sword, only just making it in time to swing at a warg which was dragging its already dead rider along the ground by its side. Its stomach was slashed as it pounced, and it collapsed on top of the young dwarf, causing both him and Bella to get lost in their panic to remove him from under the foul creature.

"Kili! Burglar!" They turned at Thorin's shout, Kili just having managed to wriggle free and now struggling to calm his breathing after the scare. The rest of the company had already disappeared into whatever passage or hole Gandalf had found. Bella grabbed Kili's arm and pulled him with all her might until he began to recover from shock and move his legs: stumbling, he followed her in the direction of his uncle's voice.

The leader swung his sword to dispatch another warg. "Run!"

They were doing so as he spoke, tripping over themselves as they sprinted over uneven ground towards the rock, the sounds of the remaining orcs and wargs close at their backs.

They practically dived down the opening in the stone, Thorin not a second behind them. Bella found herself rolling, only to be brought to a stop when she hit Bifur's feet. Kili was not so lucky as her in his fall. He more or less skidded down on his front, and landed rather hard at the bottom. Fili expressed his relief when his brother claimed he was unharmed, and pulled him to his feet. Bella however did not miss the sniff the young dwarf gave as he composed himself, nor him hide bloody hands in his pockets, raw from where skin had scraped against rock and had lacked any kind of protection clothing could bring. That was not the sort of thing to go unnoticed by Bella.

Bella unconsciously dismissed any bruises of her own she may have acquired, and set narrowed eyes on Kili as Bifur went about brushing the dust off of her waistcoat, daring the youngster try and tell her he was fine. _He had almost been squashed by an overweight warg, for goodness sake! _

* * *

Kili-wise, would people rather he found out sooner or later? Haven't decided on him yet, unlike the others, so it's up for vote :)


	14. The last homely house

Chapter 14

* * *

_Bella did not miss the sniff the young dwarf gave as he composed himself, nor him hide bloody hands in his pockets, raw from where skin had scraped against rock and had lacked any kind of protection clothing could bring. That sort of thing was not the type to go unnoticed by Bella._

_Bella unconsciously dismissed any bruises of her own she may have acquired, and set narrowed eyes on Kili as Bifur went about brushing the dust off of her waistcoat, daring him to try and tell **her** he was fine. _

_He had almost been squashed by an overweight warg, for goodness sake! _

* * *

Sounds of battle still echoed from above, and Bella realised that another party must have engaged the pack. They had seen no one else on the plains but Radagast though, and the company wondered who it could be to cause the beasts to make such a racket. When the body of an orc fell down the opening they got their answer: a long, golden feathered arrow was sticking out of its chest.

"Elves!" There was no joy held by the dwarves at this of course, but Bella felt her heart skip. It was such a disappointment, that they were up there and she was down here, for she really did want to see one.

The noises of battle faded, and Dori put his foot on the steep slope they had fallen down. "There's no getting back up there, that's for certain...Do we follow the passage?"

Dwalin snorted. "Is there anywhere else to go?"

They made their way through the narrow opening in the rock. It was quite a struggle for some of the larger members of the company, and Bofur had to give his brother the odd push, for Bombur got stuck more than once on their way.

Progress grew slow, and Bella got more and more irritated as the day drew on. She was tired, she was hungry, she was behind Bombur, and Kili had not given in to any of her 'admit it, you're hurt' glares as of yet. It was near sunset when the front of the company stopped and Bella let her frustration take over. _'What now? This was no place to settle down for the night, so why were they lingering?'_

She squeezed her way in between Nori and Ori to reach the front and see what the problem was. What she saw made her gasp.

"Rivendell, home of Lord Elrond, a good friend of mine." Gandalf was saying, and Bella felt her spirits rise: she would get to see elves afterall. And a friend of Gandalf's! That would mean no night watch, a safe place to spend the night, and a chance to recover from the past weeks of travel-

"Oh, Gandalf! This is the place you used to speak of in your stories: the last homely house! It is just as beautiful as you said, my friend!" She took her time to admire the giant waterfalls and stunning scenery of the surroundings. This was one place she was pleased to see, and she suddenly found that she would have been very happy to have come along on the adventure just for this sight.

"Well of course it is all that I said, Mr Baggins, or I would not have said it. It is quite the eye catcher, is it not? 'Tis very nice in June especially, I tell you. Elvish singing is not a thing to miss at this time of year, not if you care for such things."

"We are not staying." Bella turned to Thorin in shock. "I will not accept the aid of elves."

_Stubborn dwarf! _Bella could not help but snap at their leader. "Of course not! That would be a silly thing to do indeed! Let us go all the way back through the passage, I'm sure we could jump up that slope if we tried hard enough!"

The dwarf king sent her a withering look. "Watch your tongue, burglar."

"Mr Baggins makes a point, Thorin." Balin dared to insert. "I don't like it, but we can not double back. We have nowhere to camp, limited supplies, and it will soon start to grow dark!"

The dwarf could not argue with that, and Bella could see he knew he really had no option.

"Besides," Gandalf added with a smile. "Lord Elrond is probably one of the only people in Middle-earth able to read that map of yours."

Thorin turned away. "You led us here on purpose."

The grey wizard made no attempt to deny the claim. "Onwards, then?"

The leader gave a huff and began to take them down the trailing path. Bella waited for the dwarves to file past her before following at the back with Gandalf.

"Be careful here, Miss Baggins." The wizard said quietly to her as they neared the entrance to the house. "Elves are not as unknowledgeable when it comes to other races as dwarves are. They will know what you are straight away. Try to stay low until I can inform Lord Elrond of the situation."

Bella nodded, but she quickly forgot Gandalf's words when they walked into the courtyard: the place was incredible.

They were met by a dark-haired elf, and Bella couldn't help but grin. _Her first sight of an elf, after years of searching the woods as a young hobbit._

Gandalf pushed through the dwarfs to address the fair creature, muttering to Thorin as he past: 'It would be best for us all if you let me do the talking.'

"Mithrandir."

"Lindir, it has been awhile." The wizard lent on his staff. "We have come to see Lord Elrond."

"Lord Elrond is not in," Lindir made his way down the last few steps to stand in front of them, obviously curious of their odd gathering. "...He and some others are tracking-"

The elf straightened and looked to the distance, and a minute later the sound of hooves clattering on stone reached Bella's ears. A light shone in the wizard's eye. "He is back, then."

* * *

Later Bella would remember her confusion when she was pulled into the middle of the group with Kili, Fili and Ori by Bofur and Bifur. The elves had circled them as they slowed their horses to a halt.

What need was there for the dwarfs to draw weapons, she had thought, when the elves had not draw their own, and had made no sort of threat to the company. She did not really understand the dwarves' distrust, even if she knew elves and dwarves did not get along. In her mind if these elves were of the kind to hold ill will towards travellers, then Gandalf would not have brought them so far onto their land.

Gandalf had greeted the elf known as Lord Elrond, and Bella's first impression of him was that he was very noble looking with his shining brown armour and beautiful white horse: as she would expect of an elf-lord, especially of one in possession of such a fine house as he. Her next judgement was that he would do them no harm: there was a kind sort of warmth in those eyes of his.

"We finished off a pack of orcs on the plains, but most were dead by the time we got there. I wonder who could have done that, Gandalf?" Lord Elrond smiled at the old man.

The wizard hummed noncommittally. "Yes, I wonder..."

Elrond gave his friend an amused look before turning to the company and speaking words of welcome in elvish, which Bella took as custom. The dwarfs tensed and immediately went on the defensive.

"What is this?" Gloin growled. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master dwarf," Gandalf was quick to amend. "He is simply offering you food."

The group was silent for a moment before huddling into discussion.

"Well..." Gloin spoke for the company. "Lead on then."

Bella rolled her eyes as the company followed Elrond and Lindir up the steps of the house, _food_: the greatest peace-maker in existence.

* * *

Short again, I know :( Hopefully I'll have more time over the weekend


	15. The hospitality of elves

Chapter 15

* * *

_The group was silent for a moment before huddling into discussion._

"_Well..." Gloin spoke for the company. "Lead on then."_

_Bella rolled her eyes as the company followed Elrond and Lindir up the steps of the house, food: the greatest peace-maker in existence._

* * *

They were shown a place to leave their things and taken to a dining hall with a table piled high. Gandalf and Elrond soon wandered off to speak in private, but not before the elf-lord wish the company help themselves.

Bella could have screamed when the dwarfs sat down and began to fill their plates, immediately complaining about the lack of meat present. "Muddy hands and food! No no no! Those are two things which should never mix!"

She was quick to steer Ori away from the table.

Dwalin scoffed at her, and Bofur laughed. "A bit 'o dirt never hurt anyone, Mr Bilbo."

"A bit of dirt! _A bit of dirt! _That is not _a bit_ of dirt, mister Bofur! That is you attempting to carry the whole of Middle-earth around under your fingernails!"

The older dwarves paid her no mind, halflings were strange creatures afterall -meeting Mr Baggins had proved that to them. The small beings appeared prone to hysterics when it came to the topic of cleanliness, they were daring though, if all had the courage to talk back to their leader as their hobbit did.

Bella managed to shoo Ori, Fili and Kili back to a fountain near where they had dropped their packs. Bofur, Nori and Bifur followed too, in an effort to humour her, she guessed.

"I thought you had a respect for elvish things, Mr Bilbo." Fili said when she dipped her hands into the crystal clean water.

"That is true."

"Yet you do not mind muddying their fountain?"

Bella looked up. "And you do? I believed you dwarves held no such cares."

Fili shook his head furiously, but still didn't seem too sure of washing his hands in the fountain.

"Anyway brother," Kili spoke with a grin. "If anyone asks who made the water brown: it was Gloin when he fell in!"

"You know," The young dwarf turned to Bella with what he must have thought a serious expression. "His beard is really white, like his brother Oin's, it is, it just looks the colour you see due to all the filth he keeps in it!"

Bella laughed at that, and Bofur called with a grin as he and his cousin made their way back to the dining hall, "Don't ye let him hear you say that, lad: he'll skin ya, and yer uncle won't be able to save you when he does!"

"Nor will I make any attempt to defend you. If you tell him that you bring your own fate upon you." Fili chuckled at the look of mock betrayal that grew on Kili's face.

"As if I would need you to rescue me, brother. I can take care of myself."

Bella mentally snorted at that. "Like you can wash your hands standing yards from the water, and with them still in your pockets?"

The dwarf went slightly red. "Yes, I suppose."

She shook her head exasperatedly. "Let me see them."

He made no move. "Now, please."

It proved quite a task to get the youngster to show her his hands, but when he did Bella was relieved to note that none of the cuts they bore were especially deep, and that they only appeared nasty due to all the dried blood and dirt on them. She thought letting him leave them was a bad idea though, for she knew what infection could do if it set in. Bella remembered well what had happened to Gruffo Boffin last summer when he had cut himself gardening and not tended to the wound quickly enough.

Nori, Ori and Fili found it entertaining at least, watching him try to escape her, though they did not know for the life of them what the struggle was for. Bella ignored the boy's curses when she forced his palms into the water: it was for his own good, and she was not particularly the patient type.

"Why, whatever is this about?" Fili asked, amused. "Surely you will not miss the mud so much, brother?"

"-Ow ow ow!"

"He grazed his hands falling down that rock earlier." Bella supplied before turning back to the dwarf who's top half she had practically dunked into the fountain.

"That will sting." She warned belatedly, receiving an ugly glare in return. She paid this no heed: he had a long way to go before he could match one of his uncle's death stares.

Bella attempted to bandage his hands, but the young dwarf put up quite a fight until Ori, Nori, and his elder sibling had left: then he stopped protesting, fell quiet and let her work.

Kili was silent for quite some time, and Bella could not help but jump when he spoke. "You fuss like mother."

She raised an eyebrow at that, his eyes widened and he was quick to stutter over his words. "I-I mean- only that-...It was not meant to be an insult!"

"And it was not taken as one, I assure you."

He seemed to relax at that.

Another silence ensued until Bella decided to inquire, "And where is your mother? The Blue Mountains? I do not expect she was too happy with you leaving on such a dangerous quest."

"No. I mean, she's dead."

"Oh!" Bella was shocked, she didn't know quite what to say. "I'm sorry! How did-? Oh no, I mustn't ask! My apologies, young dwarf."

"No, no, it is fine." Kili shook his head. "Her name was Dis, and she died because of me."

That made Bella pause. "You?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded. "When she gave birth to me she got weak. She never really recovered and fell ill when I was eight and Fili thirteen. And then one day, she passed away."

"Oh..." Bella picked up the spare bandages and went to put them back in her bag.

Kili watched her inquisitively. "Are you not going to tell me that it was not my fault? That's what people normally say when they hear."

"Well consider me not normal." Bella stood. "I will tell you no such thing."

He frowned lightly in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because by my experience, I understand me saying it will change nothing to you. What people say and what you choose to believe are very different things, and the empty words of strangers seldom seem worth the breath they take. If you blame yourself you must learn to except what happened on your own, for it is yourself which continues hold you to blame, even when most probably no one else does."

Kili seemed to think over this for a while, suddenly so lost looking that Bella soon found her heart could stand no more of it. "Come, enough of this. It is making even the flowers wilt with despair. Let us return to the hall before Bombur eats all the food."

That made the young dwarf move. For the second time that evening Bella found herself marvelling over the power all things edible held over the male gender.

As it happened Bombur had not consumed everything, a fact which gave both Kili and Bella much relief, and Kili confined in her that he had been worried for a moment that he would have ended up eating the table itself in order to avoid starvation.

Elrond and Gandalf had returned, and sat at the head of the table, still in discussion. Balin and Thorin were holding a muttered conversation, but most of the company had busied themselves laughing loudly at Bofur, who had managed to balance a spoon on his nose. Bella felt a rush of pity for any elves in Rivendell seeking quiet that evening, and wondered at how Gandalf and Elrond could hear one another over all the noise.

Bella dropped down next to Dori, who was trying his hardest to convince his youngest brother to eat the green things on his plate. "-But I don't like vegetables! Especially these ones!"

"How can you know you don't like something if you don't even try it? Go on, just a bite."

"No!"

* * *

Darkness fell outside and by the time Elrond finally called for Lindir to show them to rooms even the more boisterous of the company had calmed down.

The dwarves chose to camp together in the roofed courtyard where they had left their packs, but Bella and Gandalf took the offer of separate accommodation. She might as well take the opportunity of privacy and a soft bed while she had the chance, Bella thought. If the dwarves preferred the ground that was their decision, but she would not continue to suffer just because they did not trust the intentions of elves enough to separate from their crowded group at night.

The room Bella was given was very nice and exceedingly spacious, as were all of those she saw on the walk though the house. She thanked Lindir graciously, and he quickly left her to herself.

Immediately Bella felt odd: it was the first time in weeks she had been so completely alone. It was strange, to say the least.

She placed her pack on a chair with a frown. Everything was so quiet: no Fili, no Kili, no Bofur...

Very odd.

It would of course be true that on the first night from the start of the journey that she would expect it to, sleep would not come. Bella tossed and turned restlessly for the best part of an hour until all hope left her and she found that keeping her eyes closed took more effort than leaving them open.

Bella swung her legs over the side of the bed, wide awake. Enough was enough. She couldn't lie there any longer. If she did all she could do was think, and all she could think of were man-eating trolls, bloody battles with pale orcs, and her guilt over her own mother's death.

Grabbing her waistcoat she made her way out of the room and into the halls. She didn't think Lord Elrond would mind her walking around, even at this time. Bella wandered aimlessly, and somehow found herself standing in a courtyard full of snoring dwarves. She picked her way over their sleeping forms to get to the garden walkways on the other side, counting them as she went.

"Dori, Balin, Dwalin-" She jumped over Bofur with a slight giggle. "Bifur."

She had to walk around Bombur: she dared not take a leap lest she did not make it. "Nori."

"-And Ori." The young dwarf had fallen asleep on his book, which she carefully pried from his grasp and set beside his roll mat. She wondered if he would notice the ink stains on his face before breakfast.

"Hmm? Mr Bilbo?"

Bella turned to Fili, who had cracked open one eye. "Go back to sleep."

He did so. "Kili, and Gloin. No wonder your brother is half deaf, good sir, if he has had to sleep close to your snores all these years. It cannot have done the poor fellow any good."

She climbed up onto the low stone wall that surrounded the courtyard to get past the slumbering Oin.

"Having fun, burglar?"

Bella gave a start. Oin almost got a foot in the face. A rather large hobbit foot at that.

* * *

I feel like I should write something down here at the end, just for the sake of it. So...Hi! :)

Please excuse any mistakes or wierd bits -its late and I've run out of chocolate to keep me going :(


	16. Wandering kings

Chapter 16

* * *

"_...No wonder your brother is deaf, good sir, if he has had to sleep close to your snores all these years, it cannot have done the poor fellow any good." _

_She climbed up onto the low stone wall that surrounded the courtyard to get past a slumbering Oin._

"_Having fun, burglar?"_

_Bella gave a start. Oin almost got a foot in the face. A rather large hobbit foot at that._

Bella struggled for a moment to remain on the wall before directing an icy glare at down Thorin, not wishing him to know just how much he had scared her. She had not noticed him, sitting propped against the other side of the pillar she had been just about to swing around. "That was hardly amusing, Mr Oakenshield."

The dwarf in question dismissed her words. "Why are you up?"

"I could not sleep." Bella admitted. She glanced around the courtyard at the peacefully dreaming dwarves. "Though I could ask you the same question."

He offered her no answer, but shifted over slightly on the wall so that she could walk past him. She did so carefully, and turning back to face the dwarf for a second wondered whether or not to sit down opposite him, for he looked rather alone where he was. The idea quickly left her however, when she remembered his anger towards her the night last from the troll incident. Maybe not, she doubted he would welcome her company anyhow, and she definitely didn't desire his.

"Surely this place does not worry you so much that you are keeping watch?"

"I could not sleep." He said, mimicking her earlier words with such a tone that Bella knew he meant the conversation over.

She made to take her leave, jumping down a safe distance from Oin and heading for the garden trails.

Thorin's words once again took her by surprise, for she did not expect him to speak again. "It would be wise of you not to go far, halfling. Elves are not to be trusted."

Bella paused and glanced back. "In dwarves eyes maybe, but all the elves I have met here have been perfectly civil to me. They are polite, and have so far not taken any of my personal possessions nor started throwing them around."

The dwarf frowned slightly at that, and Bella recalled that he had not been there to witness what his company had done with her plates. "No, I at least see nothing wrong with them. Goodnight."

Bella walked and walked, until she had no chance of remembering the way back, but still had no intention of trying to find it. If she had met anyone she would not even have bothered them for directions: she was quite content, and the gardens held much to be discovered. She happened upon white statues and benches, round terraced areas with tiles and tall climbing plants with pretty purple flowers. She spent what could have been hours on a beautiful wooden bridge, staring down into the swirling gentle currents that carried that water below, and admiring the way the moon and stars were reflected on its surface.

It was a clear night, quiet too- nothing to be heard so far out but the slight rustling of the trees and the movement of water down the stream. That was when she noticed it: amid the whispers of nature, a silvery voice carried on the wind.

It was made faint at first by distance, but as she followed the sound and drew closer to its origin it became clearer, and she heard the words it spoke.

She waited as it faded, lingering on the edge of a clearing where a beautiful elf sat among the white blooms of woodland orchids.

"Who is he? The one who you sing of?"

The elf didn't seem startled by her appearance, nor offended by her sudden question. Bella supposed elvish hearing had provided a forewarning of her presence, she had not attempted to remain hidden and step silently either though.

"A King. A great man. This is where I first met him." The elf beckoned her forward with a smile, and Bella tentatively made her way closer.

She did not pose it as a question, "You love him."

"Yes."

Bella studied the woman in front of her. Long dark hair, blue eyes... "The name is Bella Baggins, but just Bella if you wish."

The elf smiled. "My father informed me of your presence. You may call me Arwen. I am pleased to meet you, though I did not expect to see you so far into the woods, especially at this time. Are you quite happy here at Rivendell?"

"Yes, very happy. Though I cannot say the same for my companions, I fear. I pray you do not take insult at their behaviour."

"That is the way now, between elves and dwarves. Do not worry yourself: we expect no great niceties from them. Hopefully one day things will change, but I am afraid it will not be today, tomorrow, nor the day after."

Bella circled the clearing in thought, her mind still wondering over the song she had heard. "Where is he, this man, if you do not mind me asking?"

"Not at all. He is somewhere far from here. He is a ranger, and comes and goes like the sun, never lingering long in one place. He visits me here, me and my father who took a part in his upbringing."

"A wandering king?"

Arwen laughed. "They are not so rare, are they not?"

Bella shook her head.

"Where fine kingdoms lie there will always be those looking with interests towards them that are less than noble or good. Even the mighty can fall."

They talked for some time, of Rivendell, the Shire, and the annoying habits of males. Bella had not had someone which she could speak freely to for a long while, and so enjoyed being able to voice whatever she wished without having to watch her words as she did around others. She found herself complaining of all sorts that had bothered her over the weeks of travel, and even things before that back in Hobbiton.

Bella was eager to know more about the kind elf that listened patiently to all she said, and happily answered all questions she posed. She also wanted to hear more of the wandering king Arwen spoke of, for it sounded an interesting story, and she did like stories very much, especially the ones in which truth lay.

"So he cares greatly for you, does he? If he is truly all you say he is then you will both be very happy together, I'm sure." She smiled as Arwen walked with her back to the house.

"Yes, I hope. One day he will take his rightful place on the throne of his land, and I shall be there next him. That is what I dearly wish: to stand forever by his side."

Bella chuckled. "If only we could all find kings like yours, my friend. The one I know is both rude, haughty, and exceedingly proud."

"I saw your group in the halls after you arrived. I believe I know the one of which you speak: the dwarf with the beard?"

Bella gave the elf a mock glare. _How did the woman manage stay sounding so wise and serious?_ "Yes, that's him."

"I thought he was rather handsome."

Bella spluttered for a moment before laughing loud. "An elf paying a compliment to a dwarf! The day your races make peace may come sooner than we thought!"

"Why not? He is. You did not take the time to notice?"

Bella wished there was another girl travelling with the company, it would make the journey so much more manageable, especially when the dwarves were in one of their more grave and serious moods.

"Oh, I noticed." How could she not? "But I believe he would better show off his good features without the permanent scowl on his face."

Arwen left her when they reached the house, for Bella claimed she knew the way from there onwards with a reasonable amount of sureness.

She found the courtyard without any trouble: the dwarves still sprawled over the floor and snoring. Bella jumped up onto the wall as silently as possible; Thorin had fallen asleep there. She took a moment to study the dwarf's face before sneaking past. _So maybe the distasteful expression he generally wore by day was not so fixed..._

Even the most hardened of warriors could look peaceful in sleep.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke late, breakfast was already dwindling away. She was quick to grab what food she could, setting her plate down between Fili and Ori.

"I was just about to come looking for you, Mr Bilbo." Fili grinned. "Kili here was worried you had been eaten by elves."

Kili popped his head around the back of his bother. "Still have all your toes?"

Bella automatically looked down at her feet. "I believe so, but if I find some missing I'll be looking to you first. With all this green food you hate so much around, elves hardy seem the type."

Bella snorted in amusement when Thorin sent a glance longer than was usual her way when he noticed her presence. Was everyone here convinced that elves were evil?

Ori was busy sketching: they had a nice view from the open dining hall.

"If you like, master dwarf, I could show you a nice place I found in the gardens last night. It would make a very lovely picture in your book indeed."

The dwarf looked up and gave her a shy nod. _Well, that decided that._

It took quite some convincing to get Dori to allow them to go off from the group, and when they finally did get away they had not been gone a minute before Fili and Kili appeared behind them.

"Thorin?"

"Arguing with Gandalf." Fili rolled his eyes. "Over that map. I doubt he'll notice we're gone."

Bella was not too sure of that, but stayed quiet.

"What uncle doesn't know won't hurt him."

The four of them spent the entire day in the gardens and the more public looking areas of the house where they saw elves walking often. Fili and Kili spent a great deal of effort trying to pull her and Ori away from Lord Elrond's library, which they had been directed to by a very helpful elf, and Bella found it lay on her to pry the three young dwarfs from the sword of elendil, though she herself could have stayed for hours.

They did not notice when they missed lunch, but their stomachs called them back to the others for food when the sun began to sink low in the sky. They returned to merry voices so loud they did not need remember the last few paths to the courtyard: their ears guided them.

They were quick to join in the laughter, for as they reached the rest the table upon which Bombur had been sitting collapsed. Kili and Fili surged forward to help pull the poor dwarf up, giggling so hard that they were not of much use and Bombur ended up shooing them away. Bella and Ori shared a smile: this scene would not be one for the history books.

Bella dropped down between Bofur and his cousin. Bifur grunted a greeting and offered her the plant he had been toasting over the fire. She politely declined: it did not look at all appetising. The dwarf shrugged as if to say 'your loss', and began crunching away.

Bofur finally managed to sit up from where he had been rolling on the floor, hiccupping and grinning like a maniac.

"Good lord!" Bella smacked him on the back in hope of encouraging him to breathe normally. "The elves didn't give you liquor, did they?"

Bofur shook his head no.

Bella sighed as he tried and failed to control himself when Bombur began crawling over the floor to collect up all the food he had dropped on his fall, sending a dirty glare as he did.

The rest of the evening held much joking and laughing. Singing too, which Bella learnt Bofur was very good at. They ate well, despite the food being green (and therefore, by Ori's reasoning, not really food at all). All in all, Bella decided Rivendell was somewhere she hoped she would return to, if all visits were to be as fun as present.

Bella excused herself for the night when the company began to call for her to sing, for though she was not at all bad at it and knew countless songs, she simply did not feel like it, and knew if she stayed the dwarves would persist.

On her way to her room she happened upon Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Lord Elrond: it seemed the dwarves were intent on holding their ground as long as possible when it came to their map and the elf. Bella knew dwarves were stubborn, but also knew neither of the two present were stupid. They would show the map to Lord Elrond...eventually.

Bella kept her head down as she passed them, muttering some unintelligible apology for interupting as she did so.

Someone had already lit the candles in her room when she got there, and a note along with a package wrapped in white cloth sat on the small table by the side of the room. Bella picked up the note with interest. It was from Lindir, written in perfectly looped script that immediately made her both jealous and ashamed of her own penmanship. It was Lady Arwen, the letter said, that was to thank.

Arwen? Thank for what?

Bella set down the parchment and reached for the package.

"Oh!" It was not wrapped in cloth, it was cloth: a night gown. She would not have to sleep in dirty clothes that night at least.

Bella wished she had something with which to repay her new friend, and for a second thought of the gold pendant that lay in the bottom of her bag. But one could not really give the daughter of an elf-lord such a thing that had been in a troll hoard for goodness knows how long.

Bella frowned as she changed. She did not like accepting gifts, no matter how small, without having something to give in return. It was just the hobbit way-

"Mr Bilbo! Mr Bilbo!"

She could have died from shock at the bang the door made on contact with the wall.

"Out!" Bella for once was quick to recover, or at least quicker than Kili, who was frozen in the doorway. "Get out!"

The young dwarf turned on his heel and all but ran from the room, pulling the door shut behind him and causing it to slam in his haste.

Bella cursed at the empty space around her, using words that were definitely not expected from any respectable hobbit lady, and would have very possibly killed a number of the more frail old women back home. Her vocabulary had extended quite some over the last few weeks -courtesy of Dwalin and Gloin, but now Kili knew who she was she doubted it would grow any further.

_Valar help me._ Bella groaned and lay a hand to her forehead before adjusting her new night gown and reaching for her waistcoat. She had rather hoped to get at least as far as the mountains, just to say she'd seen them if nothing else.

* * *

:)


	17. Discovered

Chapter 17

Sorry it's taken so long.

* * *

_Bella cursed at the empty space around her, using words that were definitely not expected from any respectable hobbit lady, and would have very possibly killed a number of the more frail old women back home. Her vocabulary had extended quite some over the last few weeks -courtesy of Dwalin and Gloin, but now Kili knew who she was she doubt it would grow any further._

_Valar help me. Bella groaned and lay a hand to her forehead before adjusting her new night gown and reaching for her waistcoat. She had rather hoped to get at least as far as the mountains, just to say she'd seen them if nothing else._

Bella strode to the door with a slightly sick feeling in her stomach. She imagined Kili had already reached the others by now, they probably all knew about how she had deceived them. What would they say? _What would she say? _

How did one go about something like this? Simply walk up, yell 'surprise!, and then everyone would laugh for a bit before carrying on as usual? Somehow she did not think that would happen. She could already see the look on Thorin's face in her mind: he'd be furious! A woman on his quest? A_ hobbit_ was bad enough!

Bella lingered with her hand on the doorknob. It was not the company's reaction she feared so much, it was the consequences of it. She had lived alone for many years, but that was quite different from making many months worth of travel by ones self as she would have to do to get home. The presence of wargs, orcs and trolls had already been proved, who knew what she might run into? She was no great fighter, she would not last if she had fortune anything like what they had on their way, and she could hardy ask Gandalf to take her back to Hobbiton – he was needed by the company.

Maybe Lord Elrond would let her stay a while, at least until she gathered her courage. Who knew, perhaps there would be some elves heading out that were going in that direction and could take her halfway...

Bella opened the door. _Oh!_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Kili was still there, flushed red and sporting a terrified expression on his face, as if he expected her to hit him. Well...if it had been one of the young hobbit lads at home who had barged into her room, maybe. There was a minute of mutual staring.

Bella thought quickly and glanced up and down the hall – it was empty. "Come in."

She pulled the dwarf back inside and closed the door on any wondering eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to and- and-"

"No." Bella sighed defeatedly. "It was my own fault, I thought the door locked."

The silence was painfully awkward. Bella gestured for the boy to sit. "Do you have fish blood in the family, or are you just so hungry for meat that even flies will do?"

He snapped his mouth closed with an audible click of teeth before continuing to eye her strangely. "You're a girl."

There was nothing to do but nod helplessly. Kili shuffled his feet and kept his head down as the silence drew on. "Why keep it a secret?"

"Would I have been welcome, if the company knew?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose, most likely...no." The dwarf finally looked up at her again.

"You lied...so that you could come along? So that you could help us?" He asked slowly.

Bella felt a pang of guilt when she caught Kili's eye, because indeed, helping them had not been a big deciding factor of her joining the company. To her Erebor was just a fairytale land drawn on Thorin's map, the mountain the giant treasure chest that the dwarves sought for their riches. She didn't want lots of gold, it didn't matter so much to her, she already had enough money to live very comfortably for the rest of her life: she was a very well to do hobbit afterall.

"I never lied, young dwarf, no one ever asked." Bella took to wandering about the room so as not to have to fully face the youngster that sat on her bed.

Kili snorted and shook his head. "...Who else knows, apart from me?"

"Gandalf, of course -he's the one who started this. Bifur realised a few days ago."

"Bifur!?" _Hmm, not as mad as we thought, perhaps. ...Or maybe just as mad, only more observant._

"Yes."

"And no one else? I mean, why haven't any of the others noticed? It's obvious!"

Bella gave the dwarf a look. "You say so?"_ Even though you had no idea until just mere minutes ago?_

"I- No- Just- Just now that I know -now it's obvious! You-!" He gestured with weakly flailing arms in her direction. "You don't appear anything like a female dwarf, that's for sure, but elves and men - their females look quite different from the males. You bear more resemblance to the women of their races. It's so clear now! How could none of us have thought of it?"

Bella shrugged. "I believe Gandalf had something to do with that."

Kili paused, then nodded. "He described hobbits to us, but I suppose when he did so he was specifically describing you. He said Mr Bilbo Baggins was your name, and that you were to be our burglar."

"...And so you had no reason to think otherwise. I am not even a burglar, you know."

Kili's laugh held little humour, but he did not seemed too bothered by this second piece of information. "Mr Baggins the burglar or not, I am sure Gandalf had good reason to bring you along. No one could question that, could they?"

"Maybe, maybe not. For all I have thought on it I still fail to comprehend the mind of our wizard. He must have had reasons like you say, and I can only hope they were more than letting me state my curiosity. I imagine he sees something in the bigger picture of things, but for the life of me I don't know what it might be." Bella replaced the ornament she had been inspecting back on the side cabinet and faced the dwarf who was fiddling with the stitching on the bed sheets.

"I can't tell anyone about this, can I?"

"I- that is-" Bella hadn't expected that. "I would be grateful if you didn't. Though to be honest I thought you would have anyway."

"What? No!" Kili shook his head. "Why would I do that, if you've worked hard to keep this hidden?"

_Oh. Well then._ "I- hmm, okay...you will still inform your brother though, I assume?"

A pause. Then a definite, "No".

Bella rose an eyebrow. _Really?_

"Fili was summoned to uncle's council and I was not." The dwarf finally blurted under her gaze.

"Ah." Bella had never had any siblings of course. Could it really be that simple? 'You don't tell me things, so I won't tell you'? "This was why you came looking for me then?"

"An elf – Elrond's daughter I believe she was – She told me where you were. I'm sorry, I did not think to knock." Bella waved the apology away.

"Uncle Thorin's letting Elrond take a look at Thror's map. I saw them making towards the falls."

Bella blinked. _Quicker than she thought._ "That's good news then. With any luck Lord Elrond can tell more from it than any of us can."

She took a moment to consider the situation - the young dwarf was plainly upset at being left out by his uncle and brother. "We could go and see what's going on if you wish. You know where abouts they were heading, yes?"

"...You mean spy on them?"

Bella gasped and drew herself up indignantly. "A lady does not spy, young dwarf! She simply has the intelligence to stay put when she finds herself in an advantageous position to acquire knowledge."

Kili rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Shall we go?"

He thought about it for a minute, and Bella was certain he would agree, but then-

"No," He said slowly. "No, it's fine."

"Oh." Bella supposed it would have probably taken some time to find them anyway.

"...So what gave you away? To Bifur, I mean."

Bella wondered whether Kili had ever been privy to information of any deemed importance that his elder brother was not. The look in the young dwarf's eyes said 'no'.

"Apparently my manner was to delicate, and my habits too tame."

"So we fix that. I can help you there!"

The dwarf took great enthusiasm in the idea of teaching her to act more like a male, and immediately launched into how he thought best she start. Some of what he said may come to prove useful to her, and some most definitely would not. She decided not to tell him that though, for he appeared quite content to chatter away for some time, if only it meant he would not have to return to the courtyard.

Bella did her best to hide her amusement as yawns became more frequent, and the boy went from sitting to leaning, leaning a bit more, lying down, and then- Damn.

Somebody somewhere was laughing at her. First she could not sleep and wandered gardens until the early hours, and then a dwarf fell asleep on her bed and she ended up spending the night in a chair. Bella blamed herself for being too soft hearted to wake the youngster.

When morning came and the dwarf woke he almost died of embarrassment and was out of the room like a shot, all but screaming apologies.

The two of them were first at breakfast; though despite the early hour food was already on the table waiting for them.

They ate happily, sharing quiet jokes as they did despite their lingering uncertainty of the situation. Bella decided she was rather glad to have a friend who knew who she was that she could talk to. (Bifur couldn't do as much in the way of communication.) The others arrived and brought noise with them, and Bella could not help but watch Kili out of the corner of her eye. He stayed quiet however, and showed no inkling of going back on his word.

Perhaps he would manage to keep her secret - for the fact that for once in his life, he was in on something his brother was not, instead of it being the other way around.

Fili walked in. Kili promptly stuffed food into his mouth and ducked his head in an attempt to keep a straight expression.

Or perhaps not.

* * *

They were to leave straight away, Thorin informed them once they were all gathered. Eat, pack, and be ready to go within the hour. Be subtle about it. (They didn't want to alert the elves of anything if at all possible.) If the dwarf king heard Bella's choked laughs from the other end of the table he didn't show it. _Subtle? Dwarves?_

The fact that neither Thorin nor his eldest nephew commented on Kili's absence the last night caused Bella to suspect they had been gone til daybreak. Silly of them – no one should go a whole day without sleep. It made her life slightly easier on this case though, so she supposed she should be thankful.

Bella was sad to be leaving Rivendell, but was quick to snatch her things from her room. Best not to complain.

"They will try to stop our quest now that they know of our destination," She walked into the courtyard to hear Balin speak as the dwarves finished rolling up their sleeping mats, and Nori sneaked back from a kitchen raid. "We must make haste. We will meet Gandalf at the mountains."

The group was quick to be on their way, and their only interruption was Lindir, who rushed to ask them where they were going. The dwarves gave no answer, so Bella provided one for him: "Back on our journey, kind sir. Send thanks to your Lord and his daughter if you will, and take some also for yourself, for you have treated us very well. Goodbye now, I hope we meet again."

The poor elf looked as if he wanted to prevent their leaving, but saw there was little he could do, and swallowed any words he may have had on the subject.

"As do I." He called a farewell to her in elvish, and she sent a sorry look over her shoulder as the group put more and more distance between them and the house: their departure had been anything but polite.

Bella sighed and paused in her climb of the steep trail for one last look. A great shame it was to leave such a beautiful place and such fine people.

"Do keep up, halfling."

"Coming!"

* * *

:)


	18. Dwarf watching

Chapter 18

Over a week since the last update, I apologise. Hopefully I'll have another chapter or two out this weekend to make up for it slightly. (I have a weekend free :D)

I've had so much work to do, and with exams only a few months away I don't think time is something I'll have very much of for quite a while. I'll aim to get a chapter of this out every week if I can.

I found some writing I did for something else on the dwarves so I've just edited it around and stuck it in here to get the next two chapters done quicker, hopefully its not too bad and fits in okay.

* * *

_He called a farewell to her in elvish, and she sent a sorry look over her shoulder as the group put more and more distance between them and the house: their departure have been anything but polite._

_Bella sighed and paused in her climb of the steep trail. A great shame it was to leave such a beautiful place and such fine people. _

"_Do keep up, halfling."_

"_Coming!"_

* * *

That night they all huddled around the fire to hear the words written on Thror's map.

_Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole._

None of this seemed particularly helpful to Bella, and she said as much. Gloin too was quick to ask, "Nothing more?"

Thorin shook his head, and Bella could see by his eyes that he was as frustrated as she was at the maps unusefulness, only he hid it better.

The map said nothing of the location of the door, which was what they really needed to know. What if the time came, and they were standing in the wrong place? What would they do then? Simply wait another year?

"That is all there was." Balin sighed.

It did not seem very hopeful.

"Durin's Day will come around quickly, and we must be at the mountain at that time." Thorin stood. "The door will be found. Until then we take every day as it comes. We will set eyes upon the Lonely Mountain before long."

A muttered of agreement went around the group.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we leave early."

The dwarves dispersed to unpack their roll mats, it being unspoken that their leader would take first watch.

Bella remained quiet as they drifted off to sleep. _Every day as it comes..._ She supposed Thorin was right. They should not doubt so while their quest was still young, if they did they would never get anywhere. They needed to believe they could succeed.

* * *

Days of long travel proceeded that night, and with each passing rise of the sun the distant peaks that were the Misty Mountains grew more defined on the horizon.

Any worries the company had about the map were put to the back of their minds, their purpose renewed as they trekked on, and their spirits lifted by the fact that they ran into little trouble. Most days the weather held, and when it did not they would all gripe about it together, which made the complaining a rather pleasant, team building sort of activity. The nights were fortunately quiet: no attacks on the company came.

Bella whiled away many of the days laughing with Bofur, finding cheer in the dwarf's pleasant optimism and quick wit. They would trail at the back of the company: sometimes joined by others, sometimes left to joke amongst themselves. Fili and Kili would often walk by their sides and share in their good humour, and Ori also was a regular addition to their little group.

Bella still didn't enjoy night watch one bit, and couldn't sleep much when she was meant to be doing so. She found counting dwarves over and over in her head calmed her nerves, even if it did make her yawn. It was a new hobby of hers: dwarf watching. She did it partly to make sure each of them was well, and partly for her own amusement. Dwarves could be a funny bunch, and even the older more distinguished of them had their moments. Balin, for example, would spent at least five minutes every morning making sure his beard was curved just so. Gloin was not at his best when he first woke up, and often walked into trees or tripped over slumbering others. Fili bit his nails, Ori mumbled poetry in his sleep, Thorin thought nobody had been watching when a spider had crawled out of his pipe and he had ended up flinging it across the clearing in his shock.

There was plenty of time for observing each member of the company, and Bella often found herself compiling all she knew of each of them for something to do while on night watch. People were like puzzles -each and every one different and intricately complex. Everybody lived for something a bit unlike any other. Figuring out what drove individuals had always been a pass-time for her when family dinners got just too dull and what was being said could no longer keep even a fraction of her care.

Thorin was the one her eyes always seemed to seek out first. She told herself this was because he rarely involved himself in conversation with her, only really spoke to give orders, and did not snore. She had to look sometimes to check he was still there. Both Thorin and her kept out of each other's way for the most part. Indeed, when they did speak it was generally from necessity. Bella still thought him rude, and he looked at her as having less value than the other members of the company. Bella thought the best way they could get along was by being a few metres away from one another at all times.

He was a good leader though, she could not deny that any more than she could deny his good looks. He made sure each member of the company got enough food, enough rest, that no one lost mind of the aim of their journey. A good King if nothing else. He could be trusted in that. His goal was simple, no matter if half impossible, and he held no deception. He was honest. Sometimes brutally so. Bella guessed she could respect this dwarf, though any of her opinion of him being highered was mostly due to her noticing the way he watched out for his nephews.

Fili's five extra years to his brother showed, even if he did act more like his brother than he did the older dwarves. He still laughed and joked as the younger did, and more often than not shared a part in whatever mischief Kili had in mind, but he was less show-offy and reckless. It was possible he had always been more mature, whether it just be from natural character or from his position as second in line to the throne. He was more serious, more dignified in the way he held himself. He was quieter than Kili, and thought more before acting. He was polite, confident, could give you the sweetest of smiles, and had that natural talent of always being able to find the right words to put things in. All in all, he was a good elder brother to cling to as one grew up. He kept Kili in check, and was very protective: it was a bad idea to say anything of insult to his younger brother while he was there to hear it. That was something Bella admired most among the dwarves: their sense of family. Brothers were close.

Fili was still young in Bella's mind, even if like the other dwarves in the company he could fight, and in all probability knew more of hardship and having to make decisions than she did. She could not help but think of the brothers as children. To her Kili was the one to be kept an eye on at all times, Fili the one who could be trusted not to hurt himself if one turned their back for a few minutes.

Kili could be extremely childish. The way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he thought. He could be sulking one minute, and be so overly, almost annoyingly cheerful the next. It served everyday to her as a reminder of what was at risk on their quest. She would wonder why Thorin had ever let the boy come along, but as she did not know the circumstances she decided she could not question it.

He was a fine friend, the youngest of the Durin brothers, one that stuck by your side. A good lad -always meant well. He was terrible at lying though. Bella had known hobbits with the same problem: when asked if they were hiding something, and they were, they would not be able to contain a large ear-splitting grin. Kili laughed when questioned and forced to attempt to lie. Bella had been surprised though: considering how badly he held on to even small secrets, he had so far managed to keep quiet about hers very well. He had not let slip, and had not treated her so differently that anyone took notice. The only one of the company that suspected he was keeping something from them was Fili, and Bella had expected that anyway.

Fili still had no suspicions as to who she was, all he knew was that Kili knew something and he wasn't telling. As said, none one else suspected anything. It should be noted however that suspecting and knowing are two very different things, and there was in fact now another member of the company who was aware of the presence of Miss Bella Baggins.

Balin was kind hearted and wise: Bella thought he was rather like a short Gandalf with his grey beard, and she had in fact once dreamed a rather strange dream in which he wore a grey hat and carried a staff like the wizard did. The old dwarf didn't miss much. So much had been proven to her two days out of Rivendell. It happened that Balin, for all his dislike of elves, knew enough of basic sindarin to understand a few of the word's Lindir had called in farewell to her. _'Til then, my lady! I wish you luck! _ He had confronted her alone while the rest set up camp, and had regarded her scrutinisingly.

"I have thought long on this, I will not have you jeopardise this quest."

Bella had started to speak, but the old dwarf had cut her off by holding up a hand.

"I will say nothing to Thorin as of yet, mainly because I am under the impression this was all of Gandalf's doing."

She shut her mouth.

"But I will inform you now: if you do anything to put us or our cause at risk, I will have no choice in the matter."

Balin's gaze had softened after she nodded in understanding. "You seem like a well meaning person, Miss Baggins. Let us hope that neither of us will come to regret my judgement."

Bella knew how hard a decision keeping her secret must have been for Balin, for his conscience called upon him to tell Thorin any information that was being withheld from him, especially if that information exposed a potential liability. (Though Bella would say if she were a burden, it would probably be more to do with being a hobbit than a lady.) Still, to hide something like that from his leader was against all that Balin believed, and Bella did not doubt that if she were to in some way put anyone in danger or cause trouble, Thorin would be informed of her gender and she would be packed off home before you could say 'hobbit'. Balin was the loyal follower, the trusted confident. It had always been plain to Bella that he would go wherever Thorin led.

The old dwarf's brother, Dwalin, she was rather afraid of in all honesty. He was tall, well built, and with all his tattoos and scars was quite the intimidating figure. Dwalin was not an unpleasant character, and despite his stony, tough appearance, he would laugh and smile along with the rest of them when the mood was right. In all surprise he was one of the quieter, calmer members of the company -at least, when not in a fight. He was not wise like his brother, and was in no way the sharpest tool in the shed, but was most definitely not stupid, and he seemed content with his simple way of thinking about things. He observed and came to a logical conclusion, he had no care for the philosophical nonsense his brother spent his nights pondering upon. He was the straight forward type.

The problem Bella had with interacting with the dwarf was that he was just so different from anyone she had known. She supposed he too, as a battle hardened dwarf warrior, found her incredibly strange in ways and looks. _Soft hobbit, can't fight, has no beard, wears no shoes._ He must find her just as odd as she found him and the rest of the dwarves. So, while Dwalin showed no dislike for her, his air was not a particularly welcoming one.

Bella did not allude herself into thinking all of the dwarves trusted her any more than they had done at the beginning of their quest. They knew her ways better, were more accustomed to her presence, but at least to the older members of the company she was still an outsider. She was a hobbit, they were dwarves, and dwarves did not place much confidence in people not of their own, even if the younger dwarves had taken to Bella very quickly. She did not have their endurance, could not carry as much weight, could not effectively wield a sword. She was not as well fitted to life on the road, in fact, she was not fitted to it at all. She had been more fitted to life at home, was the nagging thought that plagued her. She did not regret coming along and was managing okay, but that did not mean to say it was easy for her. Because she did miss home: her house, her kitchen, her bed, her books and her garden. And she missed the small things most.

* * *

: /


	19. The misty mountains cold

Chapter 19

And the rest of the dwarves...

(This is not edited because my computer is playing up and I've had enough of fighting it, so beware of any mistakes!)

* * *

_Bella did not have their endurance, could not carry as much weight, could not effectively wield a sword. She was not as well fitted to life on the road, in fact, she wasn't fitted to it at all. She had been more fitted at home, was the nagging thought that plagued her. _

_Bella did not regret coming along and was managing okay, but that did not mean to say it was easy for her. Because she did miss home: her house, her kitchen, her bed, her books and her garden. And she missed the small things most._

* * *

Bella could not find much of home on their journey: the landscape was nothing like the Shire, the food they ate was different, and what few possessions she had brought along were slowly lost or ruined along the way. Everything was muddy, and her clothes grew worn. The dwarves roughed it out as she guessed they were used to, and she did her best not to complain about the rip in her waistcoat and the holes in her blanket. It was hard not to do so though.

Ori was the dwarf she saw the most familiarity in. With his knitting and his book, and no sword or axe, he was less foreign seeming to Bella.

Ori could be extremely shy, but could also be louder than either Fili or Kili when brought out of his shell. He was clever and had studied texts as much as, if not more than Bella had her books at home. The scribe knew all about dwarvish history and records, and he had taken it upon himself to document the quest. A version for them which contained everything, and later from that he would compose a record for historical purposes.

The young dwarf had recruited Bella's help with writing his book after she had shown an interest and had revealed her talent for drawing. He would give her scraps of parchment to sketch on, and she would make suggestions as of what to write and how to write it. She spent many an evening laughing with the dwarf, trying to find the words to make Gloin's snoring be read as menacing and warrior-ish, or else Kili's way of climbing trees vaguely graceful. Ori made the final decision on what was put down though, and never let Bella see the words he had written. She was not allowed to read it until it was finished, he said, but he would put her name on the book beside his, because it was hers too for all the help she gave.

Nori was the one of Ori's brothers that Bella had the most contact with. He a quiet one, though always aware of what was going on around him, even if people were not aware of him. He was always moving. He didn't appear to tire as quickly as the others, despite the long endurance of dwarves, and even when seated he would fidget: tapping his feet or else playing with grass, pulling at it restlessly whenever it was under his grip. Never still except in sleep.

He kept his distance from other members of the company, never getting too close. He didn't trust them, Bella realised, either because he realised that many of them did not trust him, because it was not in his nature, or maybe because from past bad experience he had learnt it to be unwise. He seemed nice enough when he did speak, and was often nearby to her and Bofur, listening even if he didn't participate in their talk. In fact, he spent more time around the two of them than around his brothers, though he kept a close eye on Dori and Ori.

It occurred to Bella that he had done something wrong, unlawful or dishonourable as it were - it would explain the way he and most others would interact more than a brotherly feud would: many of the company eyed him suspiciously. He kept away from Dori so as not to push his luck and face his brother's anger, and stayed away from his younger brother as Dori was always either close by or watching. It was also possible that he was not sure how to approach Ori, he did not seem to know that much about his brother. Her and Bofur on the other hand, he had no reason to avoid. Bofur, friendly as ever, welcomed Nori whenever he joined them. Even if the miner knew whatever it was the dwarf had done, he appeared not to judge. Anyone would trust Bofur, even someone as careful as Nori. Bella of course did not know what Nori had done to warrant the short-distance exile, even if she may have guessed that he was not at all the most respected dwarf in the company. Whatever he had done didn't affect her. In her eyes he had done nothing that wronged her, and until he did she had no reason to ward him off. Bella was unsure as to his reasons for being on the quest. The gold? Seemed likely. But the way he watched his brothers tempted her to think he was there for them.

Dori was calm and collected. He fussed over Ori, he disapproved of Nori, and he loved and worried for them both. He made sure one brother ate his vegetables, and that the other kept his distance. Dori's affection for Ori showed in his mother like tendencies over him, his care for Nori was more hidden. He didn't want Nori anywhere near Ori, and he didn't really seem at all willing to let go of his quarrel with his oldest brother, and gave him no favours.

It took a while for Bella to notice that that every night before laying down the dwarf's gaze would fall on Nori, and he would watch him discreetly until the younger dwarf's breathing deepened and he fell into the grips of sleep. Dori was terrified of losing Nori, no matter if he would sometimes act otherwise.

Dori was very particular about everything, so much showed in his hair style. He had routines that he would keep to best he could. He liked order. Everything should be in its proper place, even if it meant fifteen minutes unpacking and repacking.

Another dwarf that liked order was Bifur. He too had one way of doing things, and did not like it when that came to any change.

Bifur was better on some days than others. He could wake up surprisingly well minded some mornings. At those times he would speak more clearly, pronounce his words in such a way that you almost forgot you did not understand the language he spoke them in, it felt as if you _should_ be able to understand. He managed to get his point across more quickly, and would even in some instances watch the other members of the company as if they were the ones with axes suck in their heads and talking gibberish. That roll of the eyes when one of them did something stupid. Bella could translate that perfectly. _By Aule, am I the only one with any sense around here? _At other times Bifur would be not so clearly spoken, nor so really..._there_. 'One of his moods' Bofur called those instances. The dwarf would seem to not quite know where he was or what he was meant to be doing, and would fall quiet and trail behind one of his cousins. It was as if his mind was simply elsewhere, had something else to be contending with. He would stare into the camp fire for so long Bella's eyes hurt, or not realise that his cousins and everyone else had stopped walking and that he had passed them until one of them came running after him.

Bifur would always bow his head in thanks when she brought him food, and appeared to lay more respectful gestures on her than he did their leader. Bifur would try to take her pack from her when he saw her slow her pace or thought she was struggling. She thanked his sentiment, but told him no every time. She would not allow herself to be seen as any weaker than she already was.

Bella was not the only one Bifur would attempt to help: he would do similar things for his cousins. He would remove things of Bombur's from his pack and put them in his own when the larger dwarf was not paying attention, and would try to force extra food on Bofur, all the while poking his ribs and muttering in ancient dwarvish. Then there was always the blanket wars. Bifur appeared to believe that not only did his cousin not eat enough, but he did not keep warm enough either, hence the routine that would start on any particularly cold night. Bifur would wait until Bofur finally dropped off to sleep and then get up and cover him with his blanket, Bofur would wake up and throw the extra cover off, and the whole thing would start again. Amusing for the one on night watch.

Bofur was Bofur. He smiled a lot. He knew a lot of good stories and was very protective over his hat. Bofur was up for most anything, always quick to volunteer if someone needed help. He was eager for everyone to be happy and content, he didn't like it when people were not. He took it as his job to cheer people up, and he was extremely good at it. The dwarf was not always happy himself though. He could sometimes be very quiet and go off his food, offering no reason for the change, and Bella had long since noticed that while he barely slept, when he did drop off it was into a restless slumber. She imagined his dreams were of a less than pleasant nature.

Bombur could have been born a hobbit for all his love of food. He was a nice fellow, didn't speak much. Bombur was useful for hiding behind if hiding was something you wanted to do. Bombur didn't seem to mind being used as a shield and unless you had given him cause enough to lose his favour he would be more than happy to let you use his girth as a way of avoiding whoever it was you had angered. If Kili had done something to annoy him and was not in sight it was the first place Fili would look. Bella herself had spent almost a half days travel walking so that Bombur concealed her from the view of a grumpy Dwalin after she had spilled hot soup all over him. Bombur always got a small smile on his face when he realised he had someone taking refuge in his shadow, so Bella supposed he got a fair share of amusement from their antics.

Then there was Oin and Gloin.

Oin annoyingly misheard most anything you said if you did not shout, and Bella sometimes wondered if he heard more than he let on and in fact just exaggerated his hearing problem as a private joke against them: he always caught the words 'dinner's ready' perfectly fine. Oin was the company medic and a war veteran. He kept close to his brother, and was good friends with Balin, who he had fought beside in battle. Oin was polite and not at all ill-willed, though like his brother he did not go out of his way to mix with those out of his family.

Gloin was just what Bella would have picture a year ago if anyone had said 'dwarf'. She had tried to befriend him, the most notable of her efforts being when one evening the two of them had been sent to collect water. She had attempted to start a conversation, chattering on about the Shire, food, the Shire, the strangely shaped rock over there, Bag-End, the Shire...He did not even try to look the slightest bit interested and did not talk back, but he did not stop her and she supposed that was something. She had almost given up by the time they neared camp and the dwarf had still not done anymore than grunt in acknowledgement of the things she said. Then, to her fortune (or misfortune, depending how you looked at it), she had brought up _children. _

As it turned out Gloin had a young son, Gimli, who lived back in the Blue Mountains, and he took great pleasure in telling people all about him whenever the chance presented itself. Gloin could talk about his son until the cows came home, and considering the fact there was a vicious dragon in his, that could be a very long time indeed. Bella was saved by Bofur at dinner...the next day.

* * *

The mountains grew bigger, the ground became rockier, the weather took a turn for the worse.

The day they reached the misty mountains grey clouds covered the sky, creating a daunting sight if ever there was one.

That had been over a week ago, and now the heavens poured forth all that had been held back. _ Best bath in a while._ It made travel hard though, the narrow paths made that bit more difficult to navigate, the steep slopes more slippery. You had to be loud to be heard through the rain.

Bella tried to ignore the fact that she was hungry, cold, and utterly drenched.

"Say, Mr Bofur, did I ever tell you about the time I caught one of my relatives, Lobelia Bracegirdle, attempting to smuggle away my best silverware?" She shouted to the dwarf behind her, though did not turn around.

"Twice," He all but yelled back. "But I should like to hear it again all the same. The bit with the spoons gets me every time..."

They continued to climb all day. When it started to get darker Thorin's voice sounded from somewhere ahead, calling that they would stop next cover they found. The weather worsened. Thunder, lightning, icy rain. Night fell and they had still not found any place in the rock which held enough protection from the elements to camp. The trail was deadly in the dark.

Between the wind and the rain and the poor visibility progress was made slow, and the company was becoming more and more desperate for shelter. Bella hated the coldness she felt in her bones, the shaking of her limbs as the effort it took to climb became increasingly much. The towering rock face she kept close to made her feel so very very small. So weak and helpless.

'The world is big, it's dangerous.' She had been telling herself for the best part of an hour. 'You knew that when you came out here. '

_Besides, there's no way out of the situation now. Just keep on going. You want adventure? Then you have to put up with this. _

_There's no way you can get any wetter. Everything in your pack is already ruined. The weather can't possibly get any worse-_

"Get back!"

* * *

We are at X.

-~~~~^-^-^x^^^-^-

Action starts next chapter :)


	20. Stone giants

Chapter 20

* * *

_'The world is big, it's dangerous.' Bella had been telling herself for the best part of an hour. 'You knew that when you came out here. '_

_Besides, there's no way out of the situation now. Just keep on going. You want adventure? Then you have put up with this. _

_There's no way you can get any wetter. Everything in your pack is already ruined. The weather can't possibly get any worse-_

"_Get back!"_

Bella flattened herself against the cliff face between Bofur and Fili. Thunder masked the sound of rock hitting rock, but she felt the tremors that shook the mountain at the impact, the crash sending great chunks of rock tumbling down before them into the darkness below.

Bella looked up. Her eyes widened. _By-_

"Aule...!" Bofur gasped at the sight, his breath stolen from him and an expression of complete wonder gracing his face.

"The mountains are moving!" Bella heard Kili's exclamation over the wind and rain. She could not find any words to deny him as she open and closed her mouth, her mind completely blank because he was _right_.

The mountains _were _moving.

Above them dark shadows shifted in the darkness. They were large: not Dwalin large, not Gandalf large, not even troll large. They towered so high Bella would have easily believed their heads touched the sky.

All down the line the dwarves stood frozen in their places. The rumbling thunder now sounded to their ears more like it came from the rocks than the heavens.

Lightening stuck, illuminating the valley and revealing the dark forms for what they truly were.

Bella could not help but let out a squeak at the flickering image they were presented with, the small noise lost in the harsh wind. _If she had felt small before..._

"Stone giants!"

One of the giants hurled a massive lump of stone in the direction of another, the house sized boulder hitting its shoulder and sending it crashing into the mountainside across from them. The giants had been roused from the rock by forces unknown to the company, but there was no doubt that they had awoken to fight.

Bella watched; even as the two giants battled, yet another pulled itself from the rock, ripping itself away as if it was merely dried mud it had been encased in.

Fili turned beside her, and Bella knew the panicked fear she glimpsed in his eyes was mirrored in her own. His voice came out strangled. "I thought they were myths!"

A rock hit too close for comfort.

"Apparently not." Bofur finally wrenched his eyes away from the towering forms. "We need to get out of here!"

They were in danger on the exposed cliff, they could easily be killed where they stood. They all knew that, all of them realised that standing still was the wrong thing to do, that they should move while the giants were still a fair distance away and it was only stray rocks that hit the cliff face, but it took Thorin's voice to get them to act. "Move!"

They went as fast as they could with the trail as wet and covered in loose stone as it was. They could not go back: an unfortunate boulder impact had taken that option away, but staying put would have them trapped if the fight came closer. The only way was forward, past the giants.

The company stuck close to the cliff face, keeping hands on it at all times. A fall here meant death.

There was a slight rumble from the depths of the mountain.

Fili fell to his knees as the rock beneath them shook, and Bella too met the ground behind the young dwarf, almost tripping up an already stumbling Bofur. Swearing told her that Dwalin, Oin and Gloin had also found themselves knocked off their feet at the unexpected tremors.

"What the-"

Bella staggered quickly to her feet. The rest of the company had drawn to a stop.

There was another lurch. Bella fell on her behind. For a split second confusion rained in her thoughts, because the others were _sinking_.

And then it hit her.

The expressions of horror on the faces of those ahead as they looked back burned in her mind. Deftly she heard their shouts for their family members as they were lifted upwards, away. Kili was screaming for his brother, Balin started towards them despite them already being far out of reach, Bifur swore, even Thorin called for his nephew.

Somewhere in the back of Bella's head she registered the sound of her own name, but soon the voices were too distant to be made out and any comfort the knowledge that people cared what happened to them brought was drowned by their fear.

Bella didn't think much, all that mattered was staying on as the giant they were trapped on made its way to smash its fist into its closest neighbour. Dwalin, Oin and Gloin clung on to the ledge and each other, cursing their luck and the giants too. Fili and Bofur remain at her sides. Bella found their hands, wet and cold like her own, and gripped them with force enough to break the bone.

Somehow they all managed to find their way to their feet, but that didn't help them much. They were swung this way and that as the giant walked, almost fell when a blow would cause the giant to reel back, it was a miracle none of them got thrown off.

A boulder to the side spun their giant around, a hit to the back sent it crashing down towards the mountain side. Bella was not the only one to cry out in terror as the cliff face rushed up to greet them, because surely, surely they would be crushed into nothing.

It was Dwalin, being the clearest of mind at the time, that realised that one end of the ledge would take the impact first by the way it jutted out somewhat, and that the other part might not quite hit the cliff at all.

"This way!"

Bella blindly followed his shout. She pushed the two dwarves she had hold of in his direction with all the strength she had, and they pulled her with them.

The noise the giant made as it hit the mountain was deafening.

They landed hard, tumbling off the giant's knee and onto the mountain side. Bella shut her eyes tight and attempted to shield her face. She felt the bruising pain of the impact with the rock, the sharp stones that dug into her front, the shaking of the ground on which she had been thrown on, and then-

Nothing.

The mountain beneath them was still. The only pain left to feel the dull ache of her bones and the discomfort of lying on uneven rock.

Bella let out a shaky breath before taking in deep gulps of air: she had not taken the time to breathe much while being thrown around on the giant. Every single bit of strength she possessed seemed to leave her then; she buried her head under her arms and kept her eyes closed, trying and failing to calm her ragged breathing. _Moving would be too much effort. She would just stay where she was a while longer._

Bella was cold, she was drenched, her hair stuck to her face and every second that passed more rain drummed down on her back. She no longer cared. The adrenaline in her blood had started to wear off, leaving behind only emptiness and a pounding heart.

Lifting her head to check on the others was one of hardness things she felt she had ever done.

Bofur looked completely dazed, muttering to himself repeatedly _'it could have been worse, it could have been worse,' _as if trying to convince himself of that. Gloin it appeared had energy left for one last curse as he rolled onto his back. Dwalin, Fili and Oin just groaned. Looking around Bella realised just how close it had been for them: the part of the ledge on which she, Bofur and Fili had stood upon was gone, smashed into the mountain side.

_They could have been gone too-_

Suddenly the stone giant shifted again with a grinding of rock: it slid down the mountain, pulling a rainfall of boulders cascading after it.

Bella sensed the rock she lay on weaken, the ground start to crumble. She had just the time to meet the other's eyes in panic, knowing that she had not the time to move. It all happened quickly: one second she had a solid surface beneath her, the next only air.

"Bilbo!" Fili and Bofur had made to lunge for her, and would had gone with her if Dwalin had not grabbed onto their legs with a roar to stop them. As it was the five dwarves had only been able let out sounds of alarm as she disappeared from their sight.

Somehow her hands found a hold in the rock, bringing her descent to an abrupt and painful stop.

And then she was hanging. She was too shocked to scream.

Bofur, Fili, Dwalin, Oin and Gloin were somewhere above, on their knees at the edge of the ridge. Their calls sounded so far away.

Her arms shook with the stress and her fingers were frozen with cold, she did not know how much longer she could hold on. The voice in the back of her head told her this was it: this was where she died. She would never see Bag-End again, she would never go home. It was at that moment that Bella wished she had never left. _By valar, she had thrown her life away by giving in to the ridiculous notion of going on an adventure, on a blasted treasure hunt! Fool of a Took, why couldn't she have been born a Proudfoot?_

Gandalf had once told her that when people find themselves close to death their whole life would flash before their eyes. It was most probably, he said, the minds way of making a last ditch attempt to find some piece of information that would help them out of the situation. Bella cursed that the only thing that came into her head was an image of the Sackville-Bagginses sitting at her table, using _her _cutlery.

"Come on, burglar!" Bella finally tuned in to Oin's desperate words.

The five dwarves were scrambling to try and reach her.

"Get back lad!" Gloin pulled Fili away from the edge when he almost slipped. "It's no use. You can't reach him, your arms are too short!"

"Grab on." Dwalin was practically half over the side.

Bella stared blankly up at him._ And how was she supposed to do that? _His fingers were mere inches away, but to get to them she would have to take a hand off the cliff, and she knew if she did that she would fall. Hers arms already shook: she could not hold her weight with one hand, even for a matter of seconds.

"Bilbo!?" Bofur's voice was laced with distress.

"C-can't." She choked and had to turn her face away and squeeze her eyes tightly shut as a gust of wind blew rain into her face.

Dwalin's swearing was lost under the shouts as the rest of the company found them. "Oh, thank goodness you're all-"

"Mister Bilbo!" By the sound of things Ori was the first to notice her plight.

"Help us! We can't reach him, he's too far down!"

"Just keep holding on, Mr Baggins!"

"We'll find a way-"

"-No! Wait! You'll fall!"

"Be careful lad!"

"Uncle!"

Bella felt her fingers slipping. Her muscles burned with the effort of keeping herself up-

But then her weight was lifted, the strain on arms lessened. Hands gripped at her sleeves, and she was pulled up, up and back onto the rocky ledge.

With a cry of relief Ori immediately wound his fingers into her waistcoat, as if scared she would fall again. She was brought close by Bofur as soon as he could reach her, and Bella herself got a death grip on his coat.

It took a while for Bella to take notice of what was going on around her, for her mind to catch up with events.

She looked over to where Thorin was being heaved up by Dwalin as she was helped to stand, relaxing slightly when the dwarf was back on solid ground.

"Way to give us heart attack laddie!" Gloin patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Well that was a right scare, don't get me wrong." Fili sighed in relief, Kili nodding in agreement from where he had all but buried his head into his brother's shoulder.

"Aye, we thought we'd lost you!" Dwalin exclaimed as Thorin got to his feet.

"He's been lost ever since he left home."

Bella's breath caught in her throat. Ori's grip on her tightened and she felt Bofur tense.

"He has no place among us. He never should have come, it would have been better for us all."

She stared. None of the dwarves spoke, and there was an uncomfortable shuffling of feet. No one would meet either her or their leader's eyes.

Before this day the dwarf had possessed no qualms about showing his dislike for her. The way he looked down at her, the way he talked to her as if she were beneath him. He had always made his feelings towards her very clear: she was a burden and a nuisance to their quest. She had of yet done nothing to give herself an ounce of worth in his eyes.

She had gotten them captured by trolls and almost eaten, she had barely managed to hold her own in the fight with the orcs and wargs, she often spoke against him, and practically every single thing she did she didn't do up to his standards. She annoyed him.

But he had never spoken to her like that.

Whenever he had talked to her before, no matter whether it was to be a passing comment of questionable civility, a compliant at her actions, or just plain rudeness, Bella had always managed to find an equally matched comeback, every glare she had been able to return.

It had seemed a game almost, like childish bickering. Sure, she had started off serious, but as time went on her quarrel with the leader had been more a kin to a joke to her, she gained an inner respect for the dwarf, and for the most part they kept away from one another anyway. None of his words had ever held much weight to her, because his tone had always been one of irritation, not of hate.

This was different now. Never had the dwarf's eyes held such harshness. There had always been a line: some things just weren't said.

Thorin turned away. "We move on. We must find shelter."

The company kept their heads down and filed after him along the trail. Fili and Kili sent her upset looks before moving. Ori lingered a moment before allowing himself to be hurried on by Dori.

Bella only stood in shock, shaking now, but not really knowing whether it was from her near death experience finally hitting her, or from Thorin's cold words.

She startled when a hand fell on her shoulder, and turned her head numbly to find Balin standing by her side.

_Balin... Balin! _

A flicker of fear rose inside her, but she could not find the energy to make any outward show of it. She had no doubt that what had just transpired counted as 'endangering the company', someone could have easily fallen to their death trying to aid her. ...Would he really tell Thorin of her now? Was there any need for him to do so really? The leader had already basically told her to leave.

The old dwarf's expression was sympathetic though, and when he spoke it was with a sigh.

"It could have been any one of us."

Bella's shoulders dropped. She nodded and gave in to Bofur's urging her forward.

_...But it hadn't been anybody else._

* * *

Hope its okay

This is now on AO3, along with Bilbo Baggins: Frying Pan Wielder :)


	21. A place to belong

Chapter 21

Hope it makes some vague sense...

* * *

_Balin's expression was sympathetic, and when he spoke it was with an apologetic sigh. _

"_It could have been any one of us."_

_Bella's shoulder dropped. She nodded and gave in to Bofur's urging her forward. _

_...But it hadn't been anybody else._

* * *

It was thankfully not long before the company happened upon an opening in the rock. A quick look told them it was size enough that they could all easily fit in, but the dwarves were wary. _Caves in the mountain are seldom uninhabited._

Still, an inspection showed no signs of life: the cave was empty.

"No fire." Thorin stopped Oin and Gloin. "We do not know what it might attract. Bofur, first watch."

The dwarf nodded as he dropped his pack to the floor. There was a sullen air about the company, and they moved about in silence. There was plenty to be miserable about: the lack of hot food, wet blankets and bedrolls, no fire to warm them.

On entering the cave Bella had done all possible not to meet anyone's gaze, and had spoken only one word answers when required to do so. Too caught up in her mind she had not even bothered to unpack her roll-mat. All she had found the energy to do was find a rock to sit on a good distance away from the others where she was out of the way and drew little notice from anyone apart from those who were looking. There she had buried her face in her hands and there she had stayed.

Bifur came and sat by her for a while, but thankfully did not attempt to get her to move from her secluded spot, and wandered off after a few minutes of silence. She appreciated his brief presence all the same.

Bella wasn't quite sure how to act in light of events. At first she had been hurt, and then she had been angry, then a mixture between two. She wanted to be angry, and had serveral times attempted to send glares Thorin's way, but every time she failed miserably. For one the dwarf was never looking her way, secondly whenever she set her gaze on him all the rage she had managed to summon was useless: a lump would rise in her throat and she would feel her eyes well up and well that just made her even more frustrated.

She did not want to cry, she refused to do so: they would only think less of her. It seemed stupid to give tears to something like that, in her mind she told herself it was ridiculous and silly, yet the rest of her didn't seem to agree.

* * *

Within half an hour the dwarves were asleep, all expect Bofur of course.

Bella sighed and rubbed circles on her temples. She could feel a headache coming. Everything was made worse by the cold, if the sun had been shining and the air warm she was sure she would not be reacting as she was, would be dealing with things better.

Bella let her hands fall from her face and found Bofur staring at her from his place against the wall on the other side of the cave. He gestured her over and she gave one last self-pitying sigh before standing and picking her way over.

"Don't think too greatly over it, Bilbo." He tried to comfort as she slumped down opposite him.

Bella made a noncommittal noise and remained quiet for quite some time before a humourless chuckle escaped her throat.

"Thorin's right."

_He didn't lie, he had not reason to. Besides, even she could see reason in his words-_

"No!"

Bella jumped slightly at the volume of the dwarf's exclamation. Bofur too seemed at bit surprised at himself: they both quickly cast their eyes over the snoring dwarves, holding their breath. After a minute no one stirred, and they turned back to each other.

The dwarf kept his voice to an urgent whisper this time.

"No, Bilbo." He leaned forward to rest his arms on his knees. "No-"

Bella shook her head.

"It would have most probably been better for everyone if I had not come."

"That's not true!" Bofur argued with a gasp. "If you hadn't joined us we would have never escaped the trolls-" _You may have never been captured by them in the first place- _"And I saw you shoot down that warg that came for you and master Kili!" _Sheer dumb luck-_ "Without you who would make us wash our hands, and scold master Fili for biting his nails and our Ori for staying up late scribbling in that book of his?" _And that makes me sound like my father... _"Who would I talk to? Ya know Bombur and Bifur -neither of 'em much good for conversation-" _I'm sure you would have gotten by-_ "And we're going to need our burglar, if we weren't Gandalf would never have gone searching for one."

Bella barely held a wince at that._ ...She wasn't a burglar._

They sat in silence for a while until Bofur spoke again.

"And for the rest of what he said -yer not lost ya know, you know exactly where you are: in some dark, damp, miserable cave in the middle of bloody nowhere."

It was perhaps not the best of things Bofur could have said in the circumstances, and they both knew that it was not what Thorin had meant by her being lost, but they shared the smile it was intended to bring over it none the less.

The moment quickly passed and Bella sighed.

She got up and wandered a few steps towards the entrance of the cave, close enough to the pouring rain that she could feel light splatters on her face.

Outside it was still dark, it was cold and uncaring and nothing like home. Mere days ago nothing like home had seemed a good thing. There had been cheer and it was still exciting and there had been so much to look forward to seeing.

Then the weather had set in, the tiring long days, the near death experiences. -Those were things she had not wanted.

She no longer felt the pull of what may lay ahead, for the present was much too miserable for that.

"I should never have left the Shire Bofur."

Bella gazed out into the darkness, and it occurred to her that she didn't even know which direction home was at that moment. _She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all._

"Yer home sick, I understand-"

The dwarf's words were meant to be comforting, but Bella felt something snap inside of her at them. A wave of hysteria rose, her fists clenched.

"No! No, you don't! You're all used to this! Travelling on the road all the time, never belonging anywhere! Like I said, Thorin was correct. He said I have no place among you, and its because I have a home, I have somewhere I am meant to be, and it's not here!"

By the time Bella realised exactly what she was saying it was too late to stop, the words just poured from her lips.

She spun around and sucked in a breath. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay."

Bofur's face showed no contentment towards her, but the sadness in his eyes hurt to behold. He hesitated for a moment, taking in the guilty expression on her face, before getting up to throw an arm around her shoulders and draw her into a hug.

"Yer right though," He mumbled. "We don't belong anywhere. Some of us haven't for a hundred years, and some of us never have. Its kind o' become part of us. I suppose sometimes we can forget that it is not the same for others."

When he finally released her it was to tug her back to his place in the caven wall and pull her down to sit beside him.

"You miss the Shire a lot, don't yer?"

Bofur played with the loose threads of his gloves distractedly as he thought, and Bella did not see fit to give a reply to a question he already knew the answer to.

Bella watched as the miner's eyes travelled over to where his brother and cousin slumbered, over Fili and Kili who lay close together for warmth, Dwalin who's weapons stayed mere inches from his finger tips even while he slept. Gloin who did not seem to notice the uncomfortable rocks he was sprawled upon, over Ori who had acquired an extra blanket since falling asleep, and finally lingering on a shivering Nori, taking in with a grimace the way the dwarf had placed himself so that his back was to the wall and the way his arms had been habitually wound around himself so that they somewhat shielded his neck and face. _Yes, they were used to this sort of thing._

"Yer wouldn't leave us, would yer?"

Bella startled slightly at the sudden question. She did not know what to say. She had not the heart to lie straight out to the kind dwarf. Truth was she would have left if she could, she had been considering it since she entered the cave. But she was too much of a coward for that she knew. One look at the darkness outside, the sound of the harsh wind, the thought of the danger that lay on the treacherous trail, and she knew that she could not. She wanted to leave but was too scared to do so and make the journey back to Rivendell alone.

She couldn't face the dwarf. "I-"

In the end she did not know what she would have said, because at that moment her dropped gaze caught a glimmer of blue shinning at her side.

Bella leapt to her feet and pulled the glowing sword slightly from its scabbard. "Oh!"

And then Bofur was on his feet too, his mattock clutched tightly in his grip. Eyes wide, their gazes met. "Goblins!"

There was a strange rushing noise.

"We're under attack!"

Their shouts quickly woke the others, and Thorin was on his feet within seconds. "Everybody-"

When the floor opened up beneath them the less fast to wake of the company were given an unpleasant shock, not that those fully awake and standing were anymore happy with it.

* * *

Bella felt herself falling, hitting a hard surface, pain, sliding at high speed down a steep slope with the rest of the group, falling again, more pain...

With a groan she pushed herself up from where she had landed: thankfully at the top of the pile of dwarves. She had barely time to look around her when screeching calls fast approached them and Bella set eyes on some of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen.

They swarmed over the bruised and disorientated company with reaching hands, pulling the dwarves from their tangle.

Bella was for a moment frozen with terror, but as soon as she felt filthy fingers and saw their faces in more detail than anyone would ever wish to she squirmed out of the way and ended up rolling. She came face to face with Thorin, who was stuck underneath Bombur and gasping to get air into his lungs. Bella caught his eyes, for a second she imagined she saw a flicker of fear and...something else, something unrecognisable, but then it was gone and she doubted it had ever been there at all. _No matter, she was more than scared enough for the both of them. _For a moment they shared a look - not a glare, there was no anger, no dislike, no irritation, nothing, all that was forgotten: it was just a look. _Hmm. Odd. Calming... Damn it. Distracting too. Goblins everywhere, time to start running and screaming, remember-?_

And then Bombur was gone, surrounded by goblins, Ori and Dori were shouting as they were carried off, Fili was dragged away kicking, Kili stopped trying to get away so much because if they were going to take his brother then they were going to take him too. Bofur got an elbow to a goblin's face and the creature fell screaming from the narrow walkway, but then the struggling dwarf was pounced upon by five more and was completely out numbered. Dwalin knocked out a good number of Goblin teeth, and fought all the way. Bella let out a cry when one of the creatures got a hold on her wrists, its snarling face way too close to her own, but suddenly it was gone, sent falling over the side into the darkness by a well placed kick from Thorin who had been dragged to his feet. Then the leader was pulled back by their grip, and they had Oin and Gloin and Balin also.

Everything happened so quickly, and in her panic it didn't fully register to Bella that most of the goblins pretty much ignored her presence compared to that of the dwarves. The dwarves were their priority: she was of little interest to them.

Bifur put up a fight to her left, however there was little he could do. Nori was good at slipping away from the goblins, but he too was eventually restrained.

Bella herself was swept along in the confusion, and found herself under Nori's arm, held firmly by her waistcoat. She pressed herself close, hardly daring to breath as she stumbled along despite the fact that the goblins on either side of the dwarf were able to see her as clear as day.

"I don't know if we'll live to get out of this."

Nori did not turn his head from the direction they were going in, and his eyes stayed blankly on his brother's backs, but the murmur carried.

"They pay you no notice. Be careful, Mr Baggins. I wish you luck."

Bella had no time to question; the dwarf gave her no warning. She was shoved to the ground suddenly and with force.

Bella let out a noise more of surprise than of pain, and moved her hands to cover her head as goblin feet fell around her, some even over her.

And then she was behind them, they were heading away...and they weren't looking back.

Soon they rounded a corner and were out of sight, cries fading with distance.

* * *

Well, there it is.

I simply must write something down here. The format of it all looks wierd if I don't.


	22. The goblin caves

Chapter 22

* * *

_Bella let out a noise more of surprise than of pain, and moved her hands to cover her head as goblin feet fell around her, some even over her. _

_And then she was behind them, they were heading away...and they weren't looking back. _

_Soon they rounded a corner and were out of sight, cries fading with distance._

Bella quickly pushed herself to her feet, stumbling slightly as she stood. Her knees shook as she looked around frantically, checking for any imminent dangers.

There were no goblins to be seen though: she was alone.

Completely alone.

Bella stood still for all of ten seconds before she panicked. Cold fear poured over her as she tried to force air into her lungs, and she could only let out a dry sob when her eyes fell on Bofur's hat, which had been knocked off in the scuffle and now lay on the trail floor a few meters away.

If any of the creatures had come back then she surely would have been dead, she found it a task to even remain standing.

The goblins had taken the dwarves' weapons and packs with them, but had not taken care while doing so: belongings were scattered about the path, marking the way they had gone.

Everything had happened too quickly, all of it was too much.

What tears Bella had been able to hold back earlier she could not now. She was scared for her life, and for the lives of the company. What would the goblins do with them? Kill them, was the obvious answer from what she knew of goblins, but what manner of suffering would the dwarves have to endure at their hands before that?

Bella hated the way her thoughts continued on despite her desperate wishes for her mind to stop. The idea of what may happen to Bofur, the best friend she had ever had, to sweet little Ori, to Fili and Kili who were just way too young, was painful. _Balin and Nori and Oin and Gloin, Dwalin and Bifur and Bombur and Dori and- and- _Bella sobbed again. _-And Thorin._

_Oh, none of them deserved such a cruel fate! Why had this happened? Where was Gandalf when they needed him most? Why wasn't he here? What was she to do?_

Could she really make a run for it? Try to leave? What might she run into in the dark passageways that led off from here? Could she survive with nothing but what she had now? If she did manage to avoid the goblins would it just be to die of cold and starvation?

More important was the question of how she would live with herself if she did get out, leaving the company to their deaths, carrying the guilt that thirteen lives had been lost and she had done nothing to prevent it. Would Gandalf find her, half dead in the mountains, left to tell him that Thorin Oakenshield and his company were gone? Could she ever sleep again, not knowing what had befallen them, imagining all the terrors that the dwarves may have faced, picturing their deaths?

But what could a hobbit do against such a number of goblins? She would be slaughtered.

Bella wanted to scream, but that would surely bring the goblins running. …_Let them. Let them end this torture, or else drag you off to the others and kill you there, at least then you'd see them all again and your conscience would be clear._

She wandered slightly down the trail, bending down to pick up a pack that had been left, its contents half spilt over the edge of the rock. Kili's, it was, thrown down so carelessly by the rotten creatures who had taken him.

Bella was suddenly overcome with a wave of protectiveness: it cleared her mind and straightened her thoughts.

_Go after them. Would it not be better to die trying to save them than not even attempting to do so, always wondering if this could have ended differently?_

Nori had not thought they would escape, he had given her a chance to get away. She felt touched by his action, she really did, but she knew as well as he most definitely had that while she was with more of a chance than them, the likelihood of her managing to leave the mountain alive were low.

Death was before her no matter which decision she made.

Bella let out a laugh as she found her bow among the things left. _Mad Baggins. Mad mad Baggins. _

She was going to die.

And somehow that idea wasn't half so frightening to her as it had been when she was dangling from a ledge.

She tightened her sword at her waist, slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder with Kili's pack, which she filled with things of importance that she found. Ori's book, a rather nice dagger belonging to Balin, Dori's knitting needles (or knitting needle, for she discovered only one), Thorin's map which he had bundled in his pack to stop it getting wet- _thank goodness she picked up that..._

She set off with purpose along the trail, bow at the ready and Bofur's hat jammed firmly on her head for safe keeping.

Bella kept low, trying her hardest to step silently. It was eerie down in the goblin caves.

The place smelled none too good either.

Bella jumped as she heard the sound of goblins coming down the path she was heading along.

They rounded the corner, four of them, not expecting a hobbit to be creeping about. The creatures soon screeched in anger however when an arrow lodged itself in the first's chest, sending it to the floor, and were quick to run in attack when they set eyes on her.

Bella stood her ground. She let fly another arrow with speed that surprised even herself. A third as the goblins drew nearer and nearer. Both shots hit home.

But now the last was close, too close. She was unable to remain where she was any longer. Bella turned and ran.

She sprinted down the path as fast as her legs would take her, stumbling on rocks and desperately hoping she would not fall as she listened to the snarls of the goblin at her heels.

_No no no! This is the wrong way! They took them in the other direction! _

Bella cursed. She couldn't turn and send an arrow at the goblin, it was too near. Her feet carried her further from where she had wanted to go.

Then a heavy weight yanked on the pack she had on her back, pulling her harshly back. The goblin had made a dive for her. Bella fell with a silent cry, brought down by the force.

The goblin made a noise of triumph as she struggled to get away, only to let out a cry of rage when she wriggled her arms free of the straps and sprang to her feet, fleeing from its grabbing hands.

Bella chanced a look back as she began to run again. The goblin leapt up, throwing the pack over the side of the pathway. Bella really did let out a cry this time: Ori's book! The map!

Soon her legs began to tire and the creature caught up once more, again it caught her. Bella tried to kick it off, but it was persistent and refused to let go.

Several times she almost managed to escape, getting a meter or two before it pounced upon her and stopped her.

At some point in the struggle she let go of her bow and it was snapped when stood upon by dirty goblin feet.

She managed to pull out her sword, but had to duck to the ground as the goblin made yet another leap. To her shock a knife buried itself in the creature's stomach: it collapsed off the ledge with a dreadful scream.

Bella snapped her head up to find another goblin baring down upon her, having been attracted by the noise it was not at all pleased that her movement had caused the blow meant for her to be taken by another.

It snarled.

Bella only just brought her sword up in time to protect herself as the goblin swung its black-blood covered knife down at her.

She scrambled back as the creature made a vicious assault, intent on making her bleed.

For what seemed like hours she dodged and dived, doing what she could to avoid the goblin's blade, blocking every swing sloppily. _But blocking none the less, and that was what mattered._

Her sword work was messy and clumsy, she barely managed to hold her own, it was a miracle she wasn't killed straight away. She had no chance of attempting to deliver some blows of her own of course: defence was a challenge enough.

She was driven backwards down the trail, still away from where she had wanted to go. _Fili and Kili and Ori and Bofur and Nori- _Bella did not have much time to think of them however, the goblin's onslaught continued relentlessly.

Then her sword was thrown from her grip, flung far off before falling into the darkness.

Bella gasped as yet again the sharp knife passed much too closely to her face. She took a step back-

And into thin air.

Bella screamed as she toppled backwards. She heard the goblin's cry of victory, felt the rushing of the air around her as she plummeted like a rock.

Darkness grew as she fell, for what seemed like forever she went down, down, down-

She could not think, could not see, only feel terror, for what falls eventually must come to a stop. She felt the blackness that surrounded her begin to leach into her mind and she prayed that she would pass out before her drop reached its end- "Argg!"

_Pain- Cold- Dark-_

* * *

"What is it, my precious?"

Bella's eyes snapped open and she immediately began to choke.

She rolled onto her front as she spluttered, coughing up mouthfuls of water.

She was shivering, shaking uncontrollably with cold, but her lungs burnt. Bella panicked, her mind a mess as she tried and failed to properly take in air. _Can't breathe, dying, this is what dying is-_

More water found its way out and gasping for breath slowly became easier, but the pain in her chest was still excruciating.

"...What is it?"

Bella rested her forehead against the cold stone ground as the fuzziness slowly faded from her mind and her vision, body heaving.

"..tis not a fish precious, that is not a fish you have caught."

* * *

I feel evil. Cue maniacal laugh. ):D

Thanks to some rather out of season snow I've got this done quicker than I could have hoped, and as snow = cancellations of plans and stuff that would normally keep me busy hopefully there be another chapter out within a few days :)


	23. Riddles in the dark

Chapter 23

I'm not sure how clear the last chapter was, so recap: Bella chased, pack thrown off trail, dead goblin falls off trail, sword thrown off trail, Bella falls off trail (and into that giant lake seen in the film, and Gollum fishes her out).

A lot of things falling. That's basically it. :)

* * *

"_...What is it?"_

_Bella rested her forehead against the cold stone ground as the fuzziness slowly faded from her mind and her vision._

"_..tis not a fish precious, that is not a fish you have caught."_

It took a while for all of Bella's senses to work properly again.

It was semi-dark wherever she was, the ground was hard rock, cold and damp. She was drenched, her clothes were heavy and Bofur's waterlogged hat that had somehow stayed on her head through everything had slipped down almost over her eyes, weighed down and dripping over her face. There was water lapping slightly at her feet.

"Can we eats it precious? Is it safe?"

Bella heard the voice, but it was some time before she registered the fact that she was not alone. She heard something shifting in the surrounding area.

"What is it?"

Bella scrambled to her knees, felt her mind swim, and fell backwards down the bank to land on her behind in the water. Black spots danced before her eyes. She blinked them hurriedly away and looked around. She could feel a gaze upon her, something was _watching_. A movement caught her eye, but before she could focus on it its cause was gone.

She sat on the edge of a giant lake, her movements sending ripples out across the black water. Her gaze wandered over the bank. She was almost sick. Lying a few metres away on the rock was the body of the goblin that had first pursued her, broken and destroyed by its impact with the ground.

"Not much meat on it precious, it looks..."

Bella could not see the source of the voice, and it was beginning to scare her. Who wouldn't be frightened if some unknown being was speaking of eating them? Her fingers clenched at the mud and rocks that lay at the bottom of the lake in her fear, sharp uneven pebbles digging into her palms. _ Wait...What was-?_

"Disappointing! Disappointing!"

_...Something smooth against her hand, not rough like the stones...circular..._

Having no time to inspect what she had found Bella shoved the whole handful of mud and rocks into her submerged pocket, turning her head about frantically as she tried to locate the origin of the voice.

"Better than goblins and batses, precious, better than that!"

Then she saw it: a pallid, skulking form creeping over the rocks towards her. Two big round pale eyes, bony limbs- "Stay- Stay away!"

Bella stuttered in her fear as it came closer, shuffling back a foot before realising that she was trapped, she would only get so far before the water -became too deep for her: she was a weak swimmer at best.

Nearer and nearer, it bared its teeth with a growl.

Bella's eyes caught a glimpse of blue on the lake bottom. She did not hesitate to dive for it.

She heard the creature running at her. The light flickered out as she reached it, but her hand found the hilt of her sword and she spun around to hold the blade between her and the thing that seemed to be intending to eat her. Just in time too.

The creature skidded to a halt, her sword held at its throat. It let out a terrible wail.

"Ohhh! What is it!? What is it!?" It rolled its eyes back into its head and pulled a face in a fit of its misfortune.

Bella's arms shook, her sword felt heavy in her hands. "My name is Bella Baggins...And you keep away!"

She circled the creature, keeping her blade pointing at it as she backed out of the water and onto dry ground. The thing followed her slowly as she distanced herself from it, not getting close enough to be in danger of her sword. Wary, but curious, and not at all happy that its food was brandishing a knife.

Its expression twisted in confusion.

"A Bagginses?" It asked itself. "What is a Bagginses precious? It's got an elvish blade, but it's not an elf! Not an elf, no!"

"I'm a hobbit. F-from the Shire."

Its face lit up, excitement in its voice. "We've never tried hobbitses before!...Are they good to eat? What do they taste like precious? Are they soft? Are they-"

The creature was too close for comfort again. "I said stay back!"

Bella swung her sword in warning. "I'll use this!"

It growled and Bella cursed that her words shook. She did her best to ignore the voice in the back of her head, which sounded way too much like Thorin for her liking. _Ha! What do you mean by 'use'? Your skill with a blade is practically nonexistent! How many times have you almost stabbed yourself already? You'd be doing it a favour by trying!_

"What- Who are you?"

The reply was a snarl. "Mustn't ask, not its business!"

Bella felt somewhat offended. "And what do you mean by that!? It is only good manners to tell someone your name when they tell you theirs!"

The thing grumbled. "Manners precious? Of what manners does it speak?"

Bella huffed as it turned away, still muttering to itself. "Do you know the way out of here?"

"Why? Is it lost?"

"Yes, and I want to get unlost." Bella paused before adding for good measure, "As soon as possible!"

"Doesn't know where it is, does it precious?"

"I know where I am, just not where the place I want to be is in relation." Bella tugged at Bofur's hat on her head, itching to take it off and ring the water from it, but not wishing to lower her sword. She repeated herself with rising irritation. "Do you know the way?"

"Yes! Yes! We know safe paths for hobbitses! Safe paths in the dark- _Shut up!_"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Wasn't talking to you!"

Bella gasped in outrage. "Why I nev- I need to get out of here! I must get back to the goblin caves, there are people I need to find!"

She made as if to leave, though it was difficult to do so and keep her sword between her and the creature. "I don't have time for your games!"

"Ohh! Games!?" There was a sudden change to the creatures tone. It bounded up to perch on a rock, eyes wide. "We like games, don't we precious? Yes we do!"

It leaned forward. "Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

"Err, I- Maybe." Bella furrowed her brow, caught off guard. "But-"

"-Will it play with us precious? Will it play?" There was excitement in the way the thing jumped up and down, as if all thoughts of eating her had been momentarily forgotten.

Bella opened her mouth to tell it no, her mind wandering to Ori and Fili and Kili and the others, but was stopped by a wave of its hand.

"What has roots that nobody sees,  
Is taller than the tallest trees,  
Up, up, up it goes,  
And yet it never grows?"

Bella was slightly taken aback.

"I- The mountain, of course." She shook her head. "But I really don't have time!"

The creature that had given a noise of joy at her answer now turned nasty again as she backed away. "Does not play precious, no fun it is. Finish it now precious, finish it now-"

"No!" Bella tightened her grip on her sword, mind racing.

"No." She swallowed and tried to calm her voice. "I want to play."

It was amazing how quickly the creature could change moods. "Really precious? Really?"

"Yes. Tell you what! A game of riddles. You and me, and if I win you help me find my companions. Yes?" ..._Just please don't eat me._

"Yes!" It jumped up and down and spun around. Bella doubted it was even fully listening to her terms. "Yes! Yes!"

"Yes...and if it loses precious? What then? Well, if it loses precious then we eats it!"

Bella watched silently. _It realised that she could hear it...Right? _

"If Baggins loses then we eats it whole." It turned to her suddenly, stating its part of the deal as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh! Umm," Bella blinked. "Fair enough."

She took a seat on a nearby rock and set her sword beside her, confident at least that the thing would at least wait until the game was over before attacking her.

The creature perched on a rock of its own.

"Baggins first."

"Right." Bella looked around, trying to bring something to mind. _Ah, yes._

"You saw me where I never was,  
Where I could not be,  
And yet within that very place,  
My face you often see."

The creature frowned. It opened and closed its mouth a few times, then its gaze fell upon the water and Bella knew she wouldn't be winning on the first round.

"Reflection! In the lake! Reflection it is precious!" It laughed and clapped its hands together at its success. "Now us!"

Bella was now starting to worry over its way of talking about itself as if it were two beings. Was it completely mad? _Well, it does want to eat you... _

"Alive without breath,  
As cold as death;  
Never thirsty, ever drinking,  
All in mail never clinking"

She thought for a minute, tutting and 'hmmm'ing several times before, "A fish, I would say."

"Yes! Yes! Juicy, sweet, lovely raw-"

Bella was quick to interrupt, a sick feeling rising at the way the creature described biting into its still alive-and-wriggling food.

"-Thirty white horses on a red hill,  
First they champ,  
Then they stamp,  
Then they stand still."

It fell silent immediately when presented with this new puzzle.

"...Teeth?" It frowned.

Bella tried not to pull a face. She had hoped it would take longer than that.

"Teeeth!" It did a little dance. "Oh yes my precious! But we, but we-"

It turned back to Bella with a dreadful, teeth baring grin. "We only have nine."

She swallowed. "Yes. I can see that now. Brown and yellow they are too, hardy white..."

She got a snarl for that. It hopped down from its rock to prowl around.

"Voiceless it cries,  
Wingless flutters,  
Toothless bites,  
Mouthless mutters"

Bella racked her brain. Nothing came.

"Just a second."

She stood, grasping her blade and making her way down to the lake. "Voiceless cries, wingless flutters..."

"Oooh! Oooooh! We knows! We knows!-_Shut up!_"

Bella looked out over the dark water. Its surface was so still, unmoving.

She could hear the creature behind her, yet no matter how hard she thought, an answer to the riddle refused to come to her.

It was as if her mind had just switched off.

"Well, Baggins? Well?"

Bella turned, sword raised slightly in her grip."I-um. A second more-"

It stalked closer. "Does it give up precious? Will it give up?"

"No, I-"

"Doesn't know the answer precious, doesn't know!"

Bella's hold on her blade tightened. She glanced around, searching for the best place to run towards if she got the chance. _There...or there, not there, the lake was behind her, so dark and still and-_

"Wind."

The creature stopped its advance with a growl. "Clever Bagginses, clever."

It was upset, it had thought it had got her. Bella had thought it had too.

"Well, hobbit? Well?"

Bella attempted to think of a riddle to put forward. A good one, she needed. She had to finish this game quickly, and she had to win. One came to mind. Its answer was 'dark', she knew, but in her fluster from almost not being able to solve the last riddle she was given she had quite forgotten the puzzle itself. _Cannot be seen, cannot be heard, comes first then...after? No, no...something about stars and-_

"Come on, come on, we're hungry, we is!"

In the end she ended up blurting out, "The more you have of it, the less you see."

Immediately she winced. _Stupid! Could you have given anything simpler? Stupid!_

The creature too didn't seem very impressed. "Darkness. Are turn."

Bella knew then it was starting to tire of the game. It crawled up over the rocks, slipping in and out of sight. Bella tried to keep her gaze on it.

"This thing all things devours,  
Birds, beasts, trees, and flowers.  
Gnaws iron, bites steel,  
Grinds hard stones to meal,  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down"

She pondered, though thinking was hard to do with the creature creeping around as it was.

"I don't know this one." Bella muttered to herself. She had never heard it before.

"Stuck, is it?" The creature had disappeared again, its voice echoed. "Baginses is stuck!"

Bella tried not to let her panic show. _She could answer it, she could, she just needed a little time-_

"Is it good? Is it tasty? Soft and-"

"Oh, stop it!" Bella cried in a mixture of distress and annoyance. "Just give me time!"

"No time, no time. Games over-"

Bella's eyes widened, she spun around clutching her sword, unable to locate the creature but knowing that it was coming for her, was close-

"Time!" She yelled, heart racing. "The answer, it's time!"

Silence. Then an angry growl.

The creature appeared upon a high rock to her right, and Bella was quick to raise her blade between them.

"A-a box without hinges, key o- or-"

It was then she felt it...something _stir_. Something _whisper_.

"-or-"

_Murmurs, so quiet that she thought she must have imagined them, almost as if they originated from the back of her mind. _Bella glanced around the cave. _Again! There it was again-! Where-?_

"Well? Come on then, come on! Ask us a question!"

Bella barely registered the creature's words, her hand had found the fabric of her waistcoat. She frowned in confusion. _What on earth-?_

'What...' She wondered to herself, dumbfounded. Her fingers brushed smooth, muddy metal.

"...What have I got in my pocket?"

* * *

That took longer than expected. I need food now.

Please review :)


	24. The ring

Chapter 24

To the guest who reviewed: I don't know who you are, and I don't have any lobsters, but if I did then I would send them to you :) It's been a bad week, but that comment though being a little weird made me laugh :)

* * *

"_Well? Come on then, come on! Ask us a question!"_

_Bella barely registered the creature's words, her hand had found the fabric of her waistcoat. She frowned in confusion. What on earth-?_

_'What...' She wondered to herself, dumbfounded. Her fingers brushed smooth, muddy metal._

"_...What have I got in my pocket?"_

Bella was just about to empty everything out so that she could see what it was when the creature's raised voice cut through her thoughts.

"But-! But that's not fair!" It wailed.

Bella looked up._ What was it talking about?_

"We don't know that! Give us another one!"

She thought back to what the creature had said. _Oh. A question._

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You said to give you a question, well here mine is: what have I got in my pocket?" Bella tried her best to sound confident, not to allow her voice to shake.

Indeed, what did she have in her pocket? Nothing she had expected to find in a cave under the mountain, of that she was reasonably certain.

The thing grumbled. "Three guesses!"

"Just three." Bella nodded in agreement. "Go on then."

It wasted no time. "Handses!"

"Nope." Bella lifted her hands in front of her in proof. "Two more goes."

"Errr..." The creature looked around for inspiration. "String! Knife! Rocks!"

Bella dropped her hands and grinned in victory.

"Aha!" She pointed at the creature. "I said two more, that was three. You lose." _Well, there were rocks in her pocket, but she wasn't about to tell it that. It had been it's forth guess anyway. Didn't count._

The creature gave an awful cry and hit the ground like a child, but Bella felt rather proud of herself regardless, because she had _won_. Suddenly she found herself in possession of new confidence.

"I win. You show me the way now."

She pulled at her damp clothes, adjusted her waistcoat and scabbard, and pushed Bofur's hat a bit more securely on to her head. The creature just continued to lie on the ground. It didn't move.

Bella scowled slightly. Who knew how long she had been down here? She needed to get going. She had to find the others. They wouldn't be dead yet, they couldn't be dead yet, she hadn't got there to save them yet. Besides, she needed them to be alive so that she could rub how completely unhelpless she was now in Thorin's face. "Come on, you promised."

The creature made no move to get up and show her the way. It muttered into the ground. "...Did we precious? Did we promise it?"

Bella gulped. It was not like she had not expected the creature to go back on its word, she had just been desperately hoping it wouldn't. _Damn it._

She began to back away. The creature turned, an evil expression darkening its face. It stalked forward a step for every one she managed to take back. Bella readied herself to run, or to try and fight it off or something, but then, quite suddenly, it stopped. It seemed to think of something.

"What has it got in its pocketses precious?"

Bella almost laughed, because she didn't really know herself. She slipped her free hand back into her waistcoat. "That is no concern of yours. I may consider telling you if you help me find my companions though." _And don't eat me, of course._

"But we want to know now, don't we precious?"

For a second its expression lightened somewhat, its tone of voice brightened. "We'll show you what's in ours if you show us what's in yours."

She fought raising an eyebrow._ It had pockets? _

Bella shook her head. "Only if you show me the way as well."

"Yes, yes."

She did not trust the creature to keep its word, and did not care one bit about what it had in its possession, but the fact remained that without it she had very little chance of getting to where she wanted to go. She imagined the caves and passageways were complex.

The creature reached into the cloth it was wearing, and Bella let her fingers find the hard metal amongst the drying sand and mud in her pocket. She traced the band. A ring, it must be. A ring in a cave under the mountain. _Probably dropped from above like you were. _

Bella only realised she had been lost in thought when a howl startled her back to reality. She snatched her fingers away.

"Noooo! Where is it!? Where is it!?"

Bella resisted the urged to take a step back at the volume of its wails. "Where is what?"

"My precious! My precious! Is gone, it is! Gone gone gone!" It scrambled to search what it had of clothing, and failing that began to claw at the mud around it and over turn rocks in its search.

"Oh. Well, that's a shame." Bella watched it roll about.

It went still again. "What has it got in its pocket precious?"

It looked up at her. Bella could almost see its mind working, afterall she too was thinking the same. Her fingers found their way back into her pocket. _Was this what the creature was looking for? Had it dropped it when it dragged her from the lake? _She was just about to ask it, was it a ring it was searching for, by chance, but was cut off when it screamed.

"Thief! Thief!" It bared its teeth at her in hatred. "Dirty rotten thief!"

Bella opened her mouth to speak, because she wanted not the thing in her pocket, and it could have it back for all that she cared. She did not get the chance to tell the creature this however, because at that moment it leapt at her like a wild animal.

Bella danced out of the way and tried to speak again.

"Nasty little hobbit! It stole it!"

A rock was hurled in her direction. She dodged. "Wait-"

"It stole it!"

Another stone flew past her to the left, accompanied by an angry growl. She turned to the creature, gripping her sword tightly in one hand. "Now see here-!"

More rocks came, and eventually she ducked and ran down the closest passageway. The thing immediately gave a scream, and she heard it running after her.

She sprinted down narrow passages, squeezed through gaps -_ouch! That hurt! And oh! Her poor buttons! _Stumbling over rocks, tripping on uneven ground, then-

Bella cursed. A dead end.

The sound of the creature nearing reached her ears. There was nowhere to go. Nowhere to run. The last turning was far enough back that she would run into the creature if she tried to get to it.

"Thief!"

Bella pulled the ring from her pocket, setting eyes on it for the first time. It was a plain band, a pretty gold little thing. _This was what the creature wanted so much? This was what it was after?_

She rubbed the mud from it to see if there were any patterns decorating it. _Not on the outside, no, inside- _Bella gasped as a cold feeling washed over her, all the way from the top of her head down to her toes. _Well, that was odd. That was very odd indeed. _Everything seemed slightly darker than normal, less colourful.

She jumped as the creature rounded the corner, and slipped the ring properly onto her finger.

The thing skidded to a halt. Bella pushed herself forward from the stone face a bit. She was going to have to fight and she couldn't do that pressed up against a wall. She stared at the creature, her breathing so shallow she could barely hear it over the sound of her heart. Her sweaty palms tightened their grip on her sword. She waited for the creature to make a move.

It didn't though. Its eyes scanned the passageway, passing over Bella twice before it gave a frustrated howl and turned and ran back the way it had come.

Bella blinked in shock and confusion. It was almost as if the creature had not seen her. But that was impossible...wasn't it? Her gaze fell on the ring on her finger.

Gandalf had told her once -there were many magic rings in the world, all of them with different powers and origins. _Could this be...? _It made sense somewhat, why else would the creature be so upset at losing it? A magic ring, now there was something you didn't come across often.

It was a strike of luck for her though. A ring that made you invisible. Sounded like a mighty useful thing to have, especially when enemies were looking for you. _Better not attempt to give it back. The creature would only eat you after anyway. Besides, finders keepers._

Bella started back down the trail, quietly, for she did not know whether sound prevention was another magic possessed by her find. She jogged through passages, turning left, turning right, trying to find a way that seemed lighter and may hint at a trail lit by goblin lamps, or else show the way to the outside world. Failing that she tried Gandalf's advice: if your eyes do you no favour, always follow your nose. It was not a particularly successful strategy, Bella found.

At some point along the way she found herself certain that she was going in circles, because those rocks looked very familiar.

She found the pack the goblin had thrown from above, its contents scattered about the rocky ground, and that bit of insane fortune raised her spirits somewhat. _The map, Ori's now completely battered spine-broken book, the dagger...Dori's knitting needle was beyond repair though. _Bella looked up. All she saw was darkness. It was hard to tell in this place when there was rock above your head and when there was not and the air went all the way up the where the goblins roamed.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and was on her way again.

This time she had more luck. The passages seemed to get less dim, less damp and thick aired. Bella quickened her pace.

Outside! Bella could see the way now. She did not know how she would find the way up to the goblin caves, but outside was a start. It was better than creeping about in the dark. Bella made to run forward, but then something made her stop-

The creature, muttering to itself madly, in the middle of the passage she wanted to go down. She was so close. So close, but it was right in her way. She would not be able to get past it without alerting it to her presence. She could wait for it to move on, but that would only be a waste of more time.

She snuck towards it, sword in front of her defensively.

"...rotten hobbit, nasty hobbit, dirty little thief..."

_What to do...What to do... _She assessed her options.

"...Stole it from us, thief with its horrid pocketses-"

The creature froze when it felt the light press of metal at its throat.

Bella too did not move. She held her blade carefully to the creature's neck. _Could she do it? Could she kill it? _Her breathing shallowed. It would be logical to get rid of the thing, it could still cause harm if it managed to grab on to her or followed her. And by valar, it wanted to eat her! What if it harmed another poor soul that had the misfortune to get lost in the mountain? She, having had this chance, would be to blame! The thing was mad, a vicious creature, there was an evil darkness in its eyes, she had seen it.

...Did it deserve to live?

Bella brought her sword back, raised and ready to swing. She was a mere foot away. She had the power to do whatever she may.

...But this creature had saved her life, hadn't it? Its intentions may not have been honourable, they may have been downright horrid, but the fact remained that she had fallen into a lake, fallen hundreds of metres, and had passed out when she hit the water. She had been unconscious in a deep, dark lake. She most likely would have drowned before even regaining consciousness if she had been alone. This creature had pulled her out of the water, it was to this creature she owed that she still breathed.

..._Could she?_

Who was she to give judgement?

The creature turned. It was scared. Bella's breath caught. She readjusted her grip on her blade.

_True courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one..._Was this life one she should spare though? What-

The creature turned its head towards the way out sharply, it ducked down further behind a rock. Bella gasped as she heard the fall of heavy boots.

She could have cried when the dwarves ran past the end of the passage, oh and Gandalf too! They were alive! The wizard must have got them out! She simultaneously wanted both to jump for joy and slump to the ground in relief. _Gloin and Thorin, Fili and Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Dori and Ori and Dwalin. Nori and Bombur, Balin, Oin...Oh, thank goodness! All of them were there!_

They were gone as soon as they appeared, and Bella was just about to follow them when the creature shifted and she remembered that she had her sword raised to kill the thing. She watched as it turned its attention back to the place where she stood. Its eyes scanned where it knew she must be with terror, and Bella lowered her blade with a gulp.

It was a pathetic thing, the way it lived, the way it thought...She could not help a sense of pity for it.

A seconds thought and she had made up her mind. She brought the tip of her blade so that it rested under the creature's chin.

"I'll have you know that I am not a thief. _I_ am a burglar."

And with that she withdrew her blade and pushed past the creature, sprinting down the trail and around the corner after the dwarves without looking back.

Behind her she heard the curses and wailing screams of 'Baggins!', and chokes of 'Gollum! Gollum!' but she no longer had mind for the creature: catching up with the company was her goal.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh! The Hobbit DVD will be out soon here, I have it pre-ordered, but the waiting is still awful! D:

Anyway, I have two asks if people have the time:

The first is, when I continue this past the film, would you rather it be under this story or a new one? Not really sure what to do myself, because splitting it up might make it easier to navigate chapter wise, but if its split then its...well, split, and that doesn't seem to sound as nice as having one long story.

Secondly, I have been trying to edit spelling mistakes out of the earlier chapters. (See the revised spelling of 'morning' in chapter 2, I am rather proud of it.) I can't say I'm very good at editing: misspelt or wrong words simply pass me by most times. So if you happen to see one, or two, or hundreds(more likely), please point them out to me :)


	25. Into the fire

Chapter 25

I have a new summary. What do you think? Better, or worse? :)

I got a bit stuck with this chapter, not sure why, but I did :/

* * *

_With that she withdrew her blade and pushed past the creature, sprinting down the trail and around the corner after the dwarves without looking back._

_Behind her she heard the curses and wailing screams of 'Baggins!', and chokes of 'Gollum! Gollum!' but she no longer had mind for the creature: catching up with the company was her goal._

Bella ran and ran as fast as could, leaping over rocks and stumbling on uneven ground. The company thankfully was still close enough to be in sight, and even when they entered the trees she was near enough that she could determine their heading.

It had stopped raining while they were in the caves and the sun had risen, but the ground was still wet and Bella more than once lost her balance and acquired more than enough mud to make up for what a dunk in a lake had rid her of. She didn't slow down, eager to be as far away from those dangerous mountains and the horrid creatures that lived in them as possible.

It took some time to reach the others, and she only did so in the end when the dwarves had halted. She stopped at the edge of the clearing they were gathered in and did her best to catch her breath, knowing that she was still invisible to those in front of her, but not wanting to appear to them in such a state as she was at present: she had very little dignity left, but it would be good to keep whatever she could retained. She sheathed her sword and took Bofur's hat from her head, pushing her hair from her face and straightening her clothes, doing up what buttons had remained intact on her waistcoat and fussing but not managing to improve much of her appearance. She sighed. If her father saw her now...wet, muddy, bruised, and bleeding slightly from scratched knees and forearms..._Just hold your head high, that's all you can do for yourself at present._

She took a deep breath and was just about to slip off the ring and step out from behind the tree she leant against when she heard her name being spoken.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Her ears picked. Fili, of that she was sure. She could imagine he and his brother looking about with panic when they realised she was not in sight. Obviously whatever had happened in the caves had been enough of a confusion that her absence had not been noticed.

Mutters and exclamations sounded as the others also found that she was not in their group.

"Bilbo?" _Oh, it was good to hear Gandalf's voice after so many weeks, she had missed the wizard. _

"Where is our hobbit?" The wizard all but roared, his concern for her bringing anger to his words when no one gave an immediate answer.

Bella felt a pang of guilt that she caused them to worry, and decided it was high time to reveal herself with a 'It's okay, I'm here.' But then a thought struck her. What would they do if they thought her gone? What would they say? It was her curiosity that held her from stepping out.

"H-He's...gone...I-" Nori. Not sounding all that good either. Bella glanced around the tree to take a look.

The dwarf in question had his hand to his head. Bella saw blood. Must have been why he took so long to speak up. She let her eyes drift over the others. Many of them had bruises already starting to bloom. Oin was half way through wrapping a bleeding hand and Bombur was rubbing his jaw unhappily, checking that all of his teeth were still intact. They may have escaped but by the look of it they had also taken quite a beating.

"What do you know?" Gandalf rounded on the dwarf. "Speak!"

Nori winced. "I let him go...didn't think we- that you'd come for us...I thought we were going to be killed."

Gandalf slumped, looking older than he ever had.

_This is silly, you shouldn't be doing this. Show yourself now. Go on-_

"Can you blame me? I gave him a chance to get home, which is more than I thought we had."

"No. You did right." Gandalf shook his head. "_I_ have failed him."

_Alright, enough. End this- _

"Let us hope that he has succeeded in doing something for once and is alive and on his way home as we speak." Thorin had his back to her as he spoke, and there was an edge to his voice which Bella couldn't identify. She didn't dare assume it could be concern for her welfare.

Gandalf had turned in the direction they had come, staring back at the mountains in contemplation. He looked about to go back. Thorin's words made him whip his head back around to face the leader.

"What hope do you think he has alone? No, master dwarf, I do believe the likelihood of our burglar returning home is low indeed."

Thorin stayed silent, his shoulders tensing noticeably. Balin and many of the rest of the dwarves had their heads hung low, her fate seemingly certain in their minds. Bifur still looked around, his expression one of distress. He asked his cousin something in ancient dwarfish, but of course Bombur could not answer, and Gandalf had set his attentions on the mountains again.

"But-" Kili and Ori looked ready to cry, Bofur and Fili devastated, Nori the picture of guilt because to him he was partly responsible: though he could not have known at the time he had tried to help her, if he hadn't she would most probably have been with them now. _Oh no, look now what you have done! Move now. Move move move-_

"He knew what he was in for when he signed the contract." Thorin shook his head slowly. "Our own chances of returning home have become slimmer also, Gandalf. Before there were very few people alive who knew of our plans to retake Erebor..."

_...Erebor...home? _Bella had not really thought of Erebor as home to the dwarves before. It had been their home at some point of course, it had been said so on the night she was first told of the quest. But then since she had rarely considered it such, for what she had been told of their lost land was mostly about the riches that lay there.

Dwarves liked gold, she had always known that from her books. The one that had first really told her of Erebor had been Bofur, perhaps the dwarf in the company to have the least interest in precious things, but never the less he had told her about them. He had only been a child when he had lived in Erebor and the time his father had shown him the mines was one of his few memories of the place. She supposed it had been all he really could tell her, but that and the fact that the older dwarves who could remember more hadn't told her anything meant that the gold and riches were all she had ever heard about. It had been all too easy to forget and think of the quest as merely for the gold when there was no talk of the things that had actually made the place a home.

_But...home._ She supposed it was. There had to be more in it than the gold.

Bella thought of all she missed about her own home, the place that she belonged, and thought back to those terrible words she had spoken to Bofur in the cave, about them having no such place. _Well, that was the point of all this wasn't it? For somewhere to belong. Everyone deserved that. A home. _

That was what they were fighting for. Many of them would die for it if need be, she guessed. Bella had, not a day ago, dangling from that ledge back in the mountains, been angry at herself for throwing her life away for 'a blasted treasure hunt'. But this was different. Could she put down her life for this? Could she die for this?

_Everyone deserves a place to belong. _Her eyes ran over the dwarves, over Fili and Kili and Ori. _They deserve a home._

Yes. Yes, she supposed she could.

She slipped off the ring and stepped out.

"...The map is lost. And worse yet in goblin hands it is likely now-"

"I am begging your pardon, Mr Oakenshield," She ignored the gasps and cries of 'Bilbo!', and 'Mr Baggins!', walking up to the leader who had spun round like a shot upon hearing her voice.

She fished the map out of the pack she carried as she came to stand in front of him. "but it is not."

Bella offered the map to him, which he hesitated before taking, opening his mouth wordlessly as he stared at her in shock.

There was a moments silence, her sudden appearance took a few seconds to sink in. Bella held her head high as they stared, hoping beyond hope that that wasn't mud on her nose she could see. _Please let it not be-_

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf's booming voice was flooded with relief, joy, and no small amount of astonishment. He shook his head disbelievingly and sighed before he began to chuckle, most likely at the state of her. "Oh, my dear."

Bella sent a half-glare at the wizard at that. My dear? Of all the things he could call her. She had worked hard to keep her secret.

No one seemed to find the wizard's words odd in their distraction though, and she was quickly surrounded by Fili, Kili, Ori and Bofur. "Mr Bilbo!"

"Bye Aule, yer soaked!" Bofur exclaimed as he clapped her on the back. "Whatever happened to yer?"

"Took a little tumble off a ledge, is all." Was Bella's mumbled reply from between the others as she handed the miner back his hat.

All of the dwarves came over to pat her on the shoulder, all except Thorin, but she found she hardly cared about that. She didn't expect him to.

Ori gave a squeak of joy when it was brought to his knowledge that weeks worth of writing had not been lost, and she was just about to pass Balin his dagger when familiar howls cut through the air.

The company froze.

"Aule, no..." Bella heard Dwalin breath from behind her.

Thorin met Gandalf's eyes. "Out of the frying pan..."

"And into the fire." The wizard finished. He glanced around at them all. "Run!...RUN!"

* * *

Running, Bella thought to herself, was all she had seemed to be doing of late. However, with a pack of wargs on her tail she could hardly stop.

The company made haste through the trees. Bella looked up at the sky as she jumped off another rock. The last light of day was fading, the shadows were becoming darker, night was approaching fast.

The howls and growls grew nearer and nearer, they could not out run the beasts, not on foot.

"Quickly, quickly!" Gandalf urged her on despite knowing she could not possibly move faster. He was worried. They all were.

Closer. Too close. They sounded almost as if they were among them now. Bella didn't dare turn around to see for fear she'd trip.

Bofur was behind her, Dwalin to her left with Fili and Kili, Bombur-

"Ahh!" Bella gasped as a growl sounded right at her back. A warg leapt off the rock she was just passing, landing in front of her and turning. Bella skidded to a halt as it set eyes on her. Horrible black eyes. Giant sharp teeth-

She stumbled backwards as it charged, pulling out her sword and-

Bella watched, eyes wide, as it fell to the floor, her blade wedged in its forehead from where it had impaled itself with its momentum. She looked up, breathing shallow and eyes darting about. Other wargs had reached the company.

She stood in slight shock against a tree as Ori ran past to her left, taking down a snarling creature with Dwalin's war hammer as he gave a terrified cry.

Thorin was to her right, a dead warg lying at his feet. His eyes widened as he glanced back in the direction they had come. _Damn. That couldn't be good._

Bella surged back into action, trying to yank her sword from the dead warg's forehead. It didn't budge. Bella swore and felt no shame over doing so as she put all her strength into pulling at the blade and it remained stuck.

"Let go." Bella dropped her hands from the sword as Thorin placed a foot on the warg's head and gave the blade a hard tug. It came free.

"Here!" The sword was shoved back into her hands.

Some of the company were a way ahead, what they had found was bad. A sheer drop. They had nowhere to go.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf cried. "Come on! All of you! Climb!"

They ran to where the others were swinging themselves up into the tall pines. Bifur threw a rock that hit a warg pursuing them before hauling himself up into the branches.

"They are coming!" Someone yelled, Bella was not in right mind to tell who.

Dwalin pulled up Balin, Kili helped Fili, Nori was up a tree like a shot, Bofur close behind. Bella saw Bombur heave himself on to a branch, and thanked Valar that the wood was strong.

"Get up! Hurry!" Thorin lowered his hands for her to step onto. She did so in a second and he boosted her up. "Dori!"

"Right!" The mentioned dwarf on the branch above closed his grip on her forearms as she reached up, pulling her into the tree as if she weighed nothing.

Thorin jumped and hauled himself up as well and then all three of them were climbing upwards, Ori already somewhere above them.

Once they had reached a suitable height Bella glanced down. As many as thirty wargs were running about below, snarling and growling over the shouts of the dwarves.

Then they went silent. It took a few moments for Bella to realise why.

"Azog!" Thorin breathed in a mixed of disbelief and pained misfortune as she set eyes on the pale orc. Bella felt fear wash over her at the sight of the terrifying creature. The creature that wanted to destroy the line of Durin. Wanted to see Thorin dead.

It's skin was white, covered in scars, and one of its forearms was gone, the one Thorin had taken. Now in its place was a weapon, driven through the beasts flesh itself. Its eyes, its nose, teeth and ears, it was a creature of nightmares, and Bella knew if she lived through this encounter it would haunt her. There was nothing but hatred and ice cold malice emanating from the giant orc, the desire for blood and torture, pure murderous intent; it was strangling.

Once Bella would have doubted such evil could ever exist outside of books, now she wished she could still believe such.

* * *

Dud Duh Duuuuuuuuhhhhh!

Thanks to the people who reviewed about how I should continue this, I am going to keep this as one long story. It will probably get to 60 chapterish in the end, but that's a long way off I know.

Next chapter will probably take it to the end of the film, and after that I'll go forth with the book and my own imagination. I will included bits from the book and whatever info I can gather as to what will be happening in the films, but of course this will be where things start to change and go differently. There will be bits from the book I will decide to leave out, and bits that aren't in the book that I will put in. I can promise there will be a dragon at the end. Apart from that though, every thing is open...


	26. Eagles and orcs

Chapter 26

Alright, I decided no cliff hangers here: this goes all the way to the end of the film...I do believe it is the longest chapter yet :)

Mystichawk, I don't know if Azog can speak anything other than orcish, but I thought 'oh does it matter?' and couldn't help putting in a short quote. I will have to write a story where Azog suddenly bursts into song, the idea won't leave me alone now :)

* * *

_It was a creature of nightmares, and Bella knew if she lived through this encounter it would haunt her. There was nothing but hatred and ice cold malice emanating from the giant orc, the desire for blood and torture, pure murderous intent; it was strangling. _

_Once Bella would have doubted such evil could ever exist outside of books, now she wished she could still believe such._

The pale orc leaned forward on its mount and smelt the air.

It spoke then, in a voice that chilled Bella to the core. The words it said were unknown to her, but she had no doubt of their evil nature.

"It cannot be..." Thorin shook his head slowly, a note of despair leaking into his words and emotion in his eyes. _Fear? Grief? Had he understood the pale orc's words, or was the sight of the creature enough to cause this? What could it have said to him to cause such pain?_

The orc's gaze suddenly moved from Thorin up to her. It sneered at her for a second and glanced over the rest of the dwarves before turning back to its main interest. "Fifteen little birds...what to do with them?"

The gundabad orc shouted a command to its followers and suddenly they were charging forward.

The wargs ripped and clawed at the trees, tearing at branches trying to reach the company. They leapt and growled and battered the pines, digging at their roots with frightening purpose. Bella near screamed as the tree she was in shook. She held on to her branch for dear life, those wargs could jump high, their monstrous snapping jaws were much too close.

"Up! Go further up!" Thorin pulled himself on to the branch she clung to as a warg clawed its way higher than those had before, and Bella glanced up to see how far away the next hold on the tree was.

But then something about the tree just seemed to give, its beating finally taking its toll.

It was falling.

Bella's stomach dropped. Falling to sharp teeth and claws hungry for blood.

The pine smashed into a neighbouring tree as it fell, and Bella found herself thrown onto a thick branch beside Dwalin. She heard shouts coming from Gloin, Balin, Bifur, Ori and Dori somewhere above, caught sight of Thorin who had tumbled past her onto a branch below.

But then the second tree was falling into the one that held Nori, Bofur, Fili and Kili and there was no time to think, just to grab on desperately to whatever possible. There was cruel laughter, shouts, the cracking sound of splintering wood, pain where bruises would later form, never a hold that stayed still or intact for more than a second after finding it, the snarls of wargs below just waiting for them to fall-

Finally Bella found herself somewhere which wasn't moving.

She looked down, but quickly looked back up again with a sharp breath. The last tree. The last tree right on the edge of the cliff.

Fili was next to her, Gandalf above, the other twelve dwarves hanging in the branches.

The last tree, wargs ripping at its base, so far to fall-

Gandalf threw a burning pinecone down to the ground at the base of the tree. The flames caught the grass quickly, driving the wargs back. They lingered, darting back and forth, unsure. They had orders to carry out, but they feared the fire.

"Fili!" The wizard dropped a lit cone down to the dwarf, and Bella pulled one off the tree to light from it as more were passed to other members of the company.

The flaming hot balls were juggled in hands, scolding skin red before being hurled down to create a barrier of fire between the tree and the wargs where they fell.

The wargs ran in retreat as the flames rose in height, and the pale orc's angered roar was lost to the dwarves' cries of victory. Bella herself let out a breathless laugh, momentarily forgetting the situation they were still in. Then the tree gave a lurch.

The celebration was brought to an abrupt stop as everyone did their best to hold on. The pine fell sideways until it was dangling almost horizontally on the side of the cliff, kept in the ground only by its weakening roots.

Bella struggled to keep her grip, everyone did, caught off guard by the sudden movement.

"Mr Gandalf!"

She gasped when she caught sight of Dori and Ori dangling from the tree, the younger dwarf clinging on to his brother's leg for dear life. Then Dori's hands slipped from the wood and the dwarf was hanging on to the end of Gandalf's staff instead.

"Just hold on Dori!"

The company tried to heave themselves into less precarious positions. Bella herself was held by her arms over her branch, her legs kicked at thin air in attempt to find something for a foot hold, but there was nothing below.

_Oh Valar, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!_

They needed to get off the tree and onto solid ground, the roots couldn't hold, they were bound to fall.

Their only chance was to climb back off the tree and on to the cliff, hopefully they could pull Dori and Ori up somehow. They could get through the flames, but then they would be at the mercy of the wargs and orcs. Maybe they would be better off making a stand, no matter how hopeless it may be: if they could kill the pale orc the rest would most likely flee, orcs depended on their leaders, and the wargs could be scared off with more fire. They would die anyway if they stayed put-

"Thorin, wait-!" Bella scrambled to try and pull herself up as the dwarf managed to stand and draw his sword. It seemed he had come to the same conclusion as her: that the only possible way was a fight. But to fight alone was madness, and no one else was yet able to join him._ He'd be killed! _

The look on his face when he set eyes on the pale orc was enough to tell Bella that he would not hear reason on this though. There was going to be a confrontation between the two old enemies no matter what she said.

The leader barely spared her a glance before setting towards the giant gundabad orc with intent on ending the life he should have decades ago, charging through the flames. _Stupid dwarf, stupid! _Bella and the rest could only watch in terror as Azog urged his warg forward to meet their leader with a roar.

The creature leapt. Its forefeet collided with Thorin and knocked him to the ground. Bella doubled her efforts to get up onto the tree trunk, cursing to herself as splinters dug into her palms. _Stupid! _Thorin may have been able to hold his own against Azog before, but this time the orc was riding a giant warg!

The pale orc turned about and charged again, this time smashing its weapon into Thorin's chest with terrible force, bowling the dwarf backwards just as he managed to get to his feet.

Bella heard the shouts of the dwarves, the cries of 'No!', 'Uncle!', 'Thorin!' Most had their own problems to deal with however. She squeezed her eyes shut and put all her strength into pushing herself off her elbows and hauling her body up.

_Yes-! _Her success at hooking a leg over the branch was shattered when Thorin's shout of pain reached her ears.

She got to her feet in time to see Azog's warg throwing the dwarf from its jaws onto the rock. Thorin fell hard. He didn't get up.

Bella felt anger, she felt hatred towards the orc. She felt fear, fear of the creature itself, but more strongly fear for Thorin's life, and that type of fear overran every voice inside her head telling her that what she was about to do was madness, every last bit of common sense. The pale orc's cruel laughter ran through the air and Bella tightened her grip on her drawn sword. She clambered off the tree and let her feet hit solid ground, keeping her eyes on the orcs.

Azog gave an order to one of his followers. It jumped down from its warg and lumbered towards Thorin menacingly.

Bella saw Thorin struggle for his sword and broke into a flat out sprint, she knew exactly what the orc planned to do even before it touched its blade to the dwarf's neck to line up its swing.

_No no no! She had to get there in time!_

The orc raised its blade, Bella lunged.

Her breath was almost knocked away when she collided with the hard body of the orc double her size. Her weight would have made no impact had she not caught the creature off balance, but as it was it went tumbling to the ground with her on top.

Bella almost let out a squeak when it pinned its eyes on her and growled in her face, and she wasted no time in burying her blade in its stomach. That only made it growl again louder, this time in pain. A stab in the chest to where she guessed its heart must be quickly made it quiet.

Bella stumbled off the creature, heart thundering and the sound of blood rushing in her ears. She gave a sharp intake of breath when she looked down at the dead orc._ Had she really just killed that giant monster!?_

She turned briefly to Azog who was observing her with a strange interest, a jolt of terror momentarily freezing her in place as she met his eyes. Then she heard Thorin give a groan. She rushed to his side. "Thorin!"

The dwarf stirred, his eyes fell on her without focus. He was not going to be getting up, Bella realised with a sinking feeling. She was on her own at that moment.

She looked up to face the pale orc, standing between it and the company leader. A sense of foreboding settled in her stomach, because there really was only one way this could end, and she did not want to die. She was scared, no- she was downright terrified. ...But she did not feel faint nor mentally affected by her fear, her mind was clear. Her sword did not shake in her hand, her grip on it remained firm, and she was surprised to find there was no instinct to run, only to protect the dwarf lying on the ground behind her.

Three of Azog's giant followers began to advance on her, their wargs growling to reveal sharp teeth in dripping, hungry jaws. Bella gulped and raised her sword in front of her defensively, not knowing which way to turn.

But then something happened that she did not expect.

Azog raised his remaining hand in signal for them to stop.

They paused, looking to their leader for instruction. Bella frowned, the gundabad orc was regarding her with what could only be amusement. _What was happening-? _

_Oh._

Bella watched as the pale orc gave a command and one lone follower slipped down to the ground, its weapon drawn. The ugly creature stalked towards her as its leader and the others watched on. _Azog could have her killed any time he wished. This was a game._

He had not believed her capable of killing one of his group, and to be honest neither had she. Such a weak little thing she must be to him, yet there she stood. Something odd and contradictory, something to be tested to see how far it could be pushed. One orc could quite easily kill her, but her fate was not sealed as it would be against many. Like a wildcat would play with an injured bird she would be allowed to struggle and entertain until either she was killed in the game or boredom set in and the decision to end things was made.

And she had no choice but to go along with the hopeless charade.

The orc towered above her, almost twice her height. It gave a vicious cry and swung its blade at her. Bella ducked, missing losing her head by a mere second. A downwards swing had her diving out of the way.

The orc was strong, but not used to such a small opponent, and Bella dodged and slipped under several blows that were dished out with speed. Barely having escaped a swing she darted around its side and took her chance from behind. She had not skill, so took what luck gave her.

With a battle cry she swung her sword then with all her strength at the back of the creature's legs, cutting deep in to unprotected flesh. The beast fell to its knees and gave a roar of pain. A stabbing blow to the back of the neck and it fell face forwards to the ground.

By this time Bella was not thinking, simply acting. She wheeled round to set her sight on Azog, who did not seem to care at all that she had killed another of his followers, only more amused. What was coming next? What would he-

It was then Fili, Kili and Dwalin arrived, charging in with shouts. Complete madness broke out. Bella stood for all of a second to gather her wits before she too threw herself into the thick of things, between the snapping of teeth and clash of metal.

She was not of much help to the dwarves, she just swung at whatever came too close. She stumbled when she was pushed aside by a warg, tripping and meeting the floor amid the claws and fall of heavy paws.

A growl sounded above her and she froze at what she saw: Azog and his white warg advancing towards her. The warg bared its teeth-

Bella gasped and Azog turned as a giant form swooped down and snatched a warg close by, hurling it off the cliff.

Shapes moved against the dark sky. Eagles, Bella realised, quite stunned. Giant eagles.

They came screeching and descending on the wargs, picking them up and dropping them from high in the air. One pushed down a burning tree upon the creatures, and others gathered about the one where many of the dwarves still hung, plucking them from the branches and carrying them off.

One picked up Thorin's still prone form, and Bella saw another snatch up Fili and Kili. Then one was heading for her. _Oh goodness- _She sucked in a breath and clutched her sword tightly, tensing as its claws closed around her, plucking her off the ground and carrying her up into the air.

Then suddenly it let go.

She screamed as she fell, felt the wind rush past her. Bella landed on the feathery back of an eagle. She dug in her fists, scared for a moment that she would slip. After a few seconds she realised she wouldn't and pushed herself up slightly to gaze about.

Fire blazed behind them.

A number of the giant birds flew across the sky. Most of the company were just blobs to her eyes, and she could not discern who was who, but she counted fourteen of them and for the moment that was enough for her. She slumped into the feathers, her energy leaving her but her heart still taking its time to calm down.

She half buried her face in the eagle's back and closed her eyes to feel the wind run past her as it flew onwards, over mountains, rock and trees towards the rising light of dawn. She all but missed the spectacular views she could have seen, but found she did not care. She worried for the others, Thorin especially, but had exhausted herself both mentally and physically. She wanted everyone to be okay and she wanted sleep.

Bella did not know how much time passed while on the eagles, but by when they had begun to spiral down it was light. She fell to her knees on the rock when the eagle had landed and she slid down from its back despite the care she tried to take to get to the ground.

_Thorin. _She nodded to the bird in thanks before rushing to where Gandalf was already bent over the dwarf and muttering to himself. She slipped to the floor beside the wizard. "Will he wake?"

She got no answer as Gandalf continued to murmur words of a strange language, the slight frown crossing his face at her interruption the only sign that he had heard her question.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili and Kili were set down and ran over just as the wizard gave a sigh of relief and straightened. Bella herself let out a heavy long held breath, for then Thorin stirred, his eyes opening as he slowly began to regain his senses. She vaguely noticed as one by one the company members were deposited on the rock and joined them, but made no effort to stand, completely drained. _Dwarves. They were bad for your health with all the scares they gave you._

She watched as Fili and Kili helped their uncle to sit, and met Thorin's eyes when he looked to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bella could only let out a slightly hysterical noise and drop her head. There was black orc blood down the front of her waistcoat.

_Was she okay? _In the last day she had fought goblins and orcs, been chased and driven up trees. She had felt fear for her life and for the lives of everyone else. She had fallen off ledges, had been nearly eaten and had almost drowned. She had also _killed_, she had killed and she could find no remorse at having done so. They had almost died. She had almost had to watch _him_ die. Bella held down a sob. _Was she okay? _She wanted to cry.

A rough hand found its way to her shoulder and she looked up. Thorin's expression was hard to measure. "You saved my life."

She did not protest when he pulled her in close and drew her into a hug, though she was more than a bit shocked. "I said that you had no place among us, that you never should have come."

"You did." Bella nodded, hesitating for a moment as to whether to wrap her own arms around the dwarf, but then giving in with a sigh and slumping into the embrace. She was still confused, still uncertain as to whether he would push her away, but too tried to care. _Warm. Comfortable. Safe. Don't fall asleep here, you can't fall asleep, that would be bad- _

"You may call me incorrect, Mr Baggins." He drew back but kept his hands on her shoulders. "I believe I have never been so wrong."

Bella heard the laughs and cheers around them and could not help but give a small smile herself when the apology finally registered. So she had finally proved her worth to him? It had taken some time...but she supposed she hadn't really done much in her own favour up until now. He could not be blamed for having doubted her, thinking on it she would have doubted her too. She was not a great fighter, not a hero, she wasn't even a burglar: surviving up until now had been luck. She was glad Thorin valued loyalty over skill, because that was all she could promise, that she would do what she could to see their quest succeed.

And so Bella, being a hobbit, did what hobbits would do despite all the stubborness she could possess, and quite easily came to the decision of forgiving all that had been done and said before, happy to take the surrender of pride for the peace offering it was and start anew.

Her smile grew, around them the company were happily celebrating the fact that they were all alive as they watched the eagles sweep off into the distance. The sun shone bright, it seemed everything had ended well even after all that had happened.

Fingers tightened their grip on her shoulder as Thorin suddenly frowned. "You almost got yourself killed."

Bella could now recognise the slight anger in his tone for the worry it was. She gave him the best glare she could. He was not allowed to do that. She was the one who had right to be angry and worried, she was the one who had had to watch him go off alone and get beaten to unconsciousness. Stupid dwarf. "So did you-"

Something caught her gaze then, cutting short whatever rant may have sprang from her mouth: between the legs of the company, a distant shape on the horizon. "Is..."

Thorin turned to follow her frozen gaze, a look of awe was brought to his face, and one by one the others fell silent and looked too. "...is that what I think it is?"

She met Thorin's gaze and they helped each other struggle to their feet as the company gathered at the edge of the rock.

"The lonely mountain." Gandalf spoke as they reached the others, and the dwarves parted for them to see. "Erebor, the last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Home." It slipped from Thorin's lips.

The dwarves stood in wonder. For many this was the first time they had set eyes on their homeland. Bella found it hard to draw her gaze away from it: even though it was far it stood so discernibly on the horizon, it was a sight not like the amazing waterfalls of Rivendell nor the high Misty Mountains...it was in some way even more breath-taking than those.

A thrush flew past them, singing as it flitted through the air. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"We'll take it as a sign, a good omen."

Bella looked around the company. _A good omen._ "Yes, I think we should."

She did not believe the worst was yet behind them, their quest still had a long way to go, and they could not forget the dragon that lay at the end, but the company was strong. They had made it this far, and together she was beginning to think they could make it all the way. It may not be easy, in fact she was sure it would not be, but she found she was ready for it, after a good rest and some food at least.

_Every day as it comes..._

* * *

Well, there it is. I feel like I've reached a milestone: one third way done! :)

I'm afraid I'll be taking a few weeks off from this because of exams, but after that things will start up again with full steam ahead. In the meantime, please do read my other stories! (Or story...as two can't really be considered such yet, they're more of ideas that will become stories in the future.)

Anyway, I'll be back soon :)


	27. Waiting for wizards

Chapter 27

Okay, so I'm not really starting this properly again yet because my first exam is next week and all this time I've been merely studying, but I wrote this on my ipod while on the bus to school over the last few weeks and it has accumulated.

Warning: This chapter contains a lot of nothing, maybe because nothing exciting really happened on the bus :)

* * *

_She did not believe the worst was yet behind them, their quest still had a long way to go, and they could not forget the dragon that lay at the end. The company was strong though. They had made it this far, and together she was beginning to think they could make it all the way. It may not be easy, in fact she was sure it would not be, but she found she was ready for it, after a good rest and some food at least._

_Every day as it comes..._

* * *

The company did not try to climb down to the ground at once: none were really in the state to do so. They just tended to their wounds and one by one dropped down onto the rock to sleep. Gloin and Bombur were snoring within minutes.

Bella herself had managed to fuss over Fili and Kili for a good while despite her exhaustion, and Dori had attempted much the same with Ori, but they were both eventually forced to abandon their efforts. Bella watched as the brother's breathing evened and deepened with tired eyes. She knew she could not sleep where she presently sat, there was not room, not with Gloin sprawled out behind her as he was, but with the scares the last day had brought she found that she could not draw her gaze away from the young dwarves for quite some time after they had fallen into slumber. The voice in the back of her mind told her that they would not disappear the moment she turned away, but still...

She sighed, pushing herself to her feet with a yawn and looking around blearily. Gandalf was still awake, sitting on the edge of the rock staring out and humming to himself, and Thorin still sat with his eyes open too. Thorin had made Oin see to everyone else's injuries before he would allow the medic to see his own, but most of the dwarves only had nasty scratches and bruises of which little could be done about and that they could address by themselves. He now sent her a look from the other side of the rock. _Lie down before you fall down burglar._

Bella gave a heavy nod, picked her way between dwarves, found a free space, and promptly collapsed to the ground.

She almost sat on Bofur. "Oof!" ...Okay, perhaps she _did_ sit on Bofur.

The dwarf pushed her off with a weak groan of pain and curled up with his arms around his stomach. He may have called her a heavy lump, but Bella didn't hear: she drifted to sleep quicker than she ever had before, Bifur's chuckling reaching the back of her mind.

* * *

When Bella cracked her eyes open she was confronted with a dwarf sized empty space on the rock before her.

The sun was warm on her face, its height in the sky that of about midday, and from the way she had curled up with her back to Bofur's side she could feel the steady rise and fall of the dwarf's breathing. For once she was comfortable despite the hard ground. The snores of the company still echoed, she could pick out each dwarf from the noise, but along with the occasional calls of birds there was little else to be heard. She was still unbelievably exhausted, and she wondered what it was that had caused her to wake.

She sat up, ignoring her aches and pains. Everyone was asleep, even Gandalf...everyone expect Bifur who had left the place beside her empty. Bella frowned and got to her feet, wandering over to where the dwarf sat looking back towards the mountains. She settled herself down a little way away, feeling no need to announce her presence.

They gazed out in silence for some time, and Bella wondered what the dwarf was thinking about, and dearly wished she was able to ask. But she couldn't, and so she just sat there. Bifur turned to her after a while, reached out to take her hand and give it a pat, and with a nod towards where she had slept and some words unknown sent her back to her place on the rock.

She lay and thought, and thought some more, but soon drifted off again into a dreamless slumber.

Next she woke the space where Bifur had been was still empty, but there was a great deal more noise than when she had opened her eyes first, and Fili's hand still rested on her arm from him having shaken her awake.

"Wake up Mr Bilbo." He said. "And on your feet."

Bofur was just standing up behind her, Bombur rolling to his front and pushing himself to his knees in the corner of her vision, and she could hear that most everyone else was already awake and moving around. She allowed the blonde dwarf to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you."

"No problem Mr Bilbo." The young dwarf gave her a smile before striding off to try his luck at waking his brother.

Bella grimaced: everywhere was sore, and she did not think she had ever been so painfully hungry in all her life. It must have been mid afternoon. She had definitely never gone this long without food before, nor had she ever imagined she would in her worst dreams.

She looked around. Thorin was strapping his weapons into place, all the while talking to Dwalin about something or another, and Balin was tending to his beard _-Oh yes, it had to be just so_. Dori was attempting to fix Ori's hair, Oin and Gloin were simply taking their good time to rise, Fili was getting ready to kick Kili, Bifur- _AHHH!_ _Fili, you bastard-! He-! Did you see what he-! You saw what he did, didn't you Mr Bilbo? You saw-! -_was staring again, but this time with Bombur and in the direction of Erebor and not the Misty Mountains.

Bella sighed and turned to Bofur. "Why am I even awake right now?"

The miner laughed at her irritation. "Because there is but a few hours of daylight remaining, and the way down from here is steep. Either we go now or we spend the night here."

Bella looked to the sky and answered. "I think I'd prefer to carrying on sleeping myself."

"Aye," Bofur nodded, "But there is no food to be found up here, not unless you have been holding out on us and hobbits can in fact eat solid rock..."

Bella snorted and assured him that they most definitely could not, and said that eating rocks sounded more like the sort of thing a dwarf would be capable of, not a hobbit, and that maybe he should attempt it himself so that they could determine whether or not it was possible.

Bofur said he'd sooner try to eat his hat.

Bella claimed that the rock would taste better.

The dwarf disagreed, and so the debate went on until it was decided that an outside party should bring it to a resolve.

"Hey, Nori! Come and lick Bofur's hat for me!"

Needless to say the dwarf refused, but came over anyway and put the argument to an end with a question of his own. "Did you see Gandalf go?"

Bella looked around in surprise. "He's gone?"

She had not noticed.

"Since I woke, at least." Nori said.

"I haven't seen him either." Bofur shook his head.

"But he only just returned to us!" Bella barely stopped herself from whining. "What is he thinking, leaving us so soon?"

"I doubt anyone could guess what goes on inside that wizard's mind, Mr Baggins." Balin joined them.

"But fear not, he is to return to us before the end of tomorrow. He said only to wait around here for him until then."

* * *

The company made their way down the steep steps that led to the ground below, and there they found light woods with trees unlike those that grew around the mountains and more like those found back in the Shire. A grassy slip of land ran between a parting in the trees on one side of the rock, leading to the low bed of a wide river with a shallow bank and edge paved with flat slabs of stone, and a middle that deepened into calm flowing waters.

Thorin was quick to send everyone out in search of whatever food they could find before it drew dark, and the dwarves scattered into the woods in small groups or even alone to look, for Thorin had been assured by Gandalf before he had left to wherever that the area was safe, and that no orcs or goblins would dare come too near to these parts.

Most of the dwarves went into the woods to the right, so Bella decided she would go in the opposite direction, and wandered down to the river bank and along it in the direction it flowed, wondering where the water would eventually end up. After she had not gone very far she was called to wait and Kili caught up with her, and then the two of them carried on together.

They did not have much luck, partly because neither of them were too certain as to which of the plants they found were edible, for while some certainly looked similar to those they knew, they could not be certain.

They did find a rather suspicious looking mushroom of an odd shade of pink huddled at the base of a tree which they inspected curiously for some time, Kili poked it with a stick even, but rather wisely neither of them dared to touch it.

Bella had only but voiced her hope that the others were having more luck than they when something caught her eye and she scrambled onto a rock sticking out of the river bank to take a look.

The river had deepened as they had walked along, and so the waters at its edge were waist height at least. There in the cover of the deepened water swam slivery fish, beating their tails lazily against the current. They were large things, and Bella called Kili over quickly in excitement, which was soon echoed by the young dwarf on sight of what she had found.

Kili had managed to keep his bow and a few arrows though everything that had happened, and from the rock chose a target and gave aim. He took his time and all his concentration lining up the shot, but it all paid off when the arrow hit its mark.

"Yes!" He cried, passing her his bow before sliding down off the rock and into the river with a splash to retrieve the fish.

Bella hooked an arrow and wandered a bit down the river to where the fish had scattered after having been disturbed. Kili's bow was a bit different to her own had been, and the first shot she fired failed to hit anything, but the fish did not startle and she tried again, and again.

When Kili came up with his still flapping catch she set down his bow and arrows and got down into the river herself.

The water did in fact come up to her middle, and she took a deep breath before ducking under. She resurfaced with all three arrows in her fists.

"Show off!" Kili stuck out his tongue as she tossed two fish onto the bank and hauled herself out.

Bella made a face in return, which soon she could not prevent from turning into a grin mirrored by Kili as they stood there sopping wet and rather pleased at their accomplishment.

That was until the young dwarf's eyes widened and he pointed out with a cough and a wave at her wet clothes that the way her shirt stuck to her would surely raise some questions from others if they were to see. Bella cursed losing the buttons from her waistcoat that had before then hid her form, and informed Kili that he would be fetching the fish from then on.

They carried on down the bank in pursuit of the fish that were not it seemed clever enough to realise that the bank was not safe anymore, taking it in turns to shoot, and Bella trying to speed the drying of her shirt.

They continued in this way until they had enough fish for all the company and the sun was setting, and then began to head slowly back along the river. They carried the fish in Kili's coat, which he moaned would forever smell of fish, but agreed was the easiest way by which to transport their catch.

They took their time despite their hunger as Bella complained her shirt was still damp, laughing and joking and exceedingly proud of their success, and so it was almost dark by the time they reached the rock.

Everyone else was back, though rather miserable looking, and a fire had been set up for warmth, its orange glow creating a ring of light as embers drifted upwards and away into the air.

It seemed that none had been able to find much: Bella spied a couple of normal looking mushrooms, some berries and a pile of leaves that only Bifur appeared to have any appreciation for. Thorin paced as the others sat around the fire, no doubt they would have all gone out searching for them soon if they had not returned when they did.

"Kili! Mr Bilbo!" Fili cried when he caught sight of them approaching, and all heads turned. "Wherever have you been all this time!?"

Kili grinned. "Enjoying your elf-food brother?"

When it was discovered that they had food both Bella and Kili very quickly became the company favourites, and some of the dwarves were so enthusiastic in their celebration of having something to eat that eventually Thorin had to step in: Gloin almost tripped over Ori and caused Dwalin to accidently step in the fire and push Bofur into Nori who then fell onto Balin, and by that time Bella was just about turning blue due to Bombur hugging her so tightly for saving him from starving.

Things eventually settled down: they sat around the fire in a great circle, cooking their food on sticks and talking about things of little importance but of interest none the less, joking between themselves and singing drinking songs despite there being no drink but water to drink. Bella sat with Thorin, and they successfully held the longest and most civil conversation they had ever had. They spoke about the weather. No one wanted to think about the last few days, at least not yet, and so it was not brought up: for that moment everyone was content to act as if nothing had happened back in the mountains.

Oin checked everyone's injuries again before they settled down for the night, still not particularly happy with the amount of food in their stomachs, but not uncomfortably empty, and huddling close together for warmth around the fire.

Sleep came quickly for Bella despite the fact that she had only been awake half the day. She dreamed of Hobbiton, and the Shire: home. She dreamed of stubborn dwarves who were loud and dirty and had no table manners, and she dreamed that they were all there at Bag-End with her, destroying her cutlery and tramping mud into the carpets and oh, what would the neighbours say?! She dreamed, and she smiled.

* * *

Early the next morning Bella and Kili went out again to catch fish, and Fili went along with them too. They came back happy with what they had got just as Gloin restarted the dying fire.

The company had the day to relax while they waited for Gandalf, and knowing that many of the dwarves ran straight for the river to bathe and wash the filth from their clothes.

Bella was quick to turn her back when they began to strip, and Bifur, seemingly affronted by his companions actions began to rush around in a flap attempting to get them to redress, much to their confusion.

She decided to take a walk in the woods in order to save them from the slightly mad dwarf's pestering, and for Kili's sake also for she knew he would not bathe with her around back turned or not.

"Mr Baggins!" She was stopped by Balin, the only one besides Kili, Nori and Ori who had not yet gone down to the river. "Give me your waistcoat and I'll transfer some buttons on to it from my tunic for you, I still have a needle handy."

Bella shrugged the battered material off and handed it over to the old dwarf, thanking him profusely, though he just waved her away.

She wandered through the woods for some time. Up until this day there had been none of the problems that she might have expected with being in a group of males, for dwarves were generally very private folk and they had rarely had opportunity for bathing anyway. She supposed she could not complain about disappearing off now for a few hours in all the months they had travelled together when they chose to change their habits for once, especially if they smelt better by the end of it.

When Bella thought she had walked a good way she changed direction so that she was heading towards the river, far upstream from where the dwarves were, and took the time to properly bath herself, and to redo the binding around her chest. _Ouch! Sore, oh so sore... _She scrubbed the mud out of her hair and wished for soap, let the dirt wash from her feet, and then stood and dried a while before grudgingly dressing again in filthy clothes.

She then began to head back down the bank to camp, believing that it would be safe to do so after so long.

Of course she would just have to be wrong on that.

It had been nearer to camp, but still a way off when she had been rudely interrupted from her musings about what Gandalf was up to, about the strange mushroom her and Kili had found, and about life in general, by being snuck up on, grabbed, and thrown into the water. -Thankfully far enough away from the others that no one but the culprit who had caused her to heard her scream before she found herself in the river.

She was quick to get her head above the admittedly rather shallow water and to find her feet to stand, spluttering and rubbing water from her eyes. She heard laughter.

She knew that laugh.

If she didn't know how her clothes were clinging to her at that very second she may well have laughed too.

"I'm going to kill you Bof-!"

She was cut off by a large splash when the dwarf jumped.

Bella clenched her fists and cursed her decision to walk back along the river and not through the woods. She opened her eyes to glare at the dwarf, keeping her gaze pointedly up, and waited for the miner to stop laughing.

There was no point in trying to get away from this she concluded, reasonably certain that if the three dwarves that already knew her secret had made the decision to keep quiet, then her closest friend amongst them all would too.

She had as a matter of fact been tempted to tell Bofur before, back in the mountains when she had said those horrible things and had wanted to go home, because the dwarf would listen and would not tell. The only reasons she hadn't were because there had never really been a good time to bring it up, and she would admit she had been worried that it would change their friendship: if the dwarf had always known she was a woman then he would most likely never have talked the way he did with her: no swearing and no rude jokes. He wouldn't let her sleep so close either for propriety's sake - it would have been all politeness and good manners like she was used to back home. She had had a life time full of that, a life where she was expected to wear pretty dresses and would get scandalised looks if she so much as cursed for stubbing her toe. She was sick of that. She didn't want to risk being treated like that.

But now she had no choice, she knew as Bofur's smile slid from his face, the dwarf obviously wondering why she didn't find the whole thing as funny as he did.

"What?" Bofur stared at her, his eyes not finding their way anywhere other than her face.

Bella gave a sigh that turned into a groan. Did she seriously have to spell it out for him? She pointedly let her eyes flick down to the dwarf's chest -most definitely not taking the opportunity to admire dwarvish muscle- and back up, hoping he'd get the hint and notice her form and that she would not have to say outright that she was most definitely _not _Mr Bilbo Baggins.

The dwarf only frowned in confusion.

"Goodness, Bofur!" She gestured at her wet clothes. _She had not thought he could be so dense!_

The dwarf finally played along and looked down. It took a few seconds for his face to go blank.

He swore, blinked, and swore again.

"Well I'll be..." He shook his head and swallowed. "That would explain a few things."

Bella snorted, but at what she did not quite know.

"...What's yer name?"

For some reason that question caught her off guard.

"My name?"

"It's not Bilbo, is it?"

Oh Bofur. Sweet sweet Bofur. He found out she had been keeping such a thing secret from him for months, hidding who she was from everyone, and the first thing he did was to ask her name?

"Bella."

He smiled.

"Nice name-" And at that moment seemed to remember his state of undress, went a rather impressive shade of red, choked on his words and ducked under the water.

It was Bella's turn to laugh as she turned and pulled herself out of the river and onto the bank.

She was still laughing when Bofur resurfaced, but stopped when the dwarf looked about to duck back under again. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to drown meself." He muttered, still red with embarrassment.

Bella laughed again. "Oh please don't."

She asked him to say nothing to anyone else, told him her reasons and who else knew, and was pleased but unsurprised when he promised not a word would be heard from him.

"I'll be back later." She told him and made to leave, heading away from camp.

"Where ye going?"

"I'm going to hide in the woods until my clothes dry." She called back.

And that sounded so downright silly that they both had to laugh at it all.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Bella got back, perfectly in time as it happened, for Kili and Fili had just caught dinner.

The company sat around the fire again as it drew dark and another day came to a close, and they made for a loud gathering, louder than they had been perhaps the night they visited Bag-End. Bella sat grinning as she listened to Dwalin's stories with Ori, Dori and Bofur -who to her relief acted little differently from normal, though she could not follow all of what the warrior said over the noise made by the others. At some point Gloin, Fili and Kili started up singing, and she and Ori were pulled into some mad dance that left her breathless and dizzy by the end.

She staggered slightly when Fili finally let her go and went to pester Bombur into something or other. She looked to Dwalin and Bofur to find Dori had wandered off and Nori had taken his place: all three dwarves laughed outrageously at her misfortune. Bella gave a huff and turned away, which only made them worse.

She went and sat with Thorin, and when she found that he too had thought her plight rather amusing decided to compliment him by informing him that he didn't smell half so bad as normal. To that he answered in turn with what could have been a grin that he noticed her waistcoat had acquired new buttons, and that they were rather nice. They weren't of course. Rather the opposite: for all Balin's sentiment and needle work they looked quite frankly ridiculous.

Bella was just thinking of a good reply when Bifur interrupted by walking over and presenting her with a glow worm with such seriousness that she didn't dare put it down. They sat in silence after that.

Bella thought about what a strange group of people she had ended up with, and wondered absently as the brightly lit insect crawled slowly over her hands whether all dwarves were so utterly odd and individual, or whether she had just got lucky in finding the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

What Thorin thought about no one could know.

They were both startled out of their minds when a tall form came out of the bushes behind them though, and Kili and Fili stopped their jumping around by the fire to call happily over.

"Gandalf!"

* * *

:)


	28. Bee-pastures

Chapter 28

I'm back!

I'm not too sure about this chapter, I had a bit of trouble with it. (I think I might be a bit out of pratcice...)

* * *

_Bella thought about what a strange group of people she had ended up with, and wondered absently as the brightly lit insect crawled slowly over her hands whether all dwarves were so utterly odd and individual, or whether she had just got lucky in finding the company of Thorin Oakenshield. _

_What Thorin thought about no one could know._

_They were both startled out of their minds when a tall form came out of the bushes behind them though, and Kili and Fili stopped their jumping around by the fire to call happily over._

"_Gandalf!"_

* * *

"I always meant to see you safely over the mountains." They sat gathered around the fire as Gandalf spoke. "For all that came of that."

"But now I have things to be attending to." A strangled sound escaped Bella's throat, and looking round none of the dwarves seemed too pleased at Gandalf's announcement.

"Oh! Don't make those faces! I'll not be disappearing quite yet, no, I plan on giving you a helping hand first at least."

The wizard observed them all and took his pipe out of his pocket to light. "You need supplies, desperately so. Food, blankets, new clothes desirably too."

He got nods of agreement.

"Now, there aren't many people living in these parts, that is unless any have moved here since I last passed through. But there is one I know..."

* * *

The next morning the company was up at dawn. They had nothing to pack and decided to forgo breakfast in favour of reaching their destination as quickly as possible, and so were more or less straight on their way.

There was a chill to the early hour, the sun not yet having gained any reasonable height in the sky to warm the air, but the day held promise to be a good warm one and there was not a rain cloud in sight.

Gandalf led them forward with long definite strides that had some of the unprepared jogging to catch up. He led them right for the river, and when he reached the river he simply balanced his staff over one shoulder and waded straight in.

The company exchanged looks and followed. Bella thanked Valar for Balin's buttons. Balin grumbled that his beard would get wet.

At about halfway over the water was up to Bella's shoulders, and it was also around that time when she put one foot in front of the other to find a dip in the river bed had made for a sudden increase in depth on the path she was taking, and disappeared under the water completely.

Thorin pulled her back out. "Trying to escape us, Mr Baggins?"

Bella clung to him and glared through her coughing and spluttering and told him yes, yes she was.

A flicker of a grin passed over his face.

"You can't swim."

"I can. I just don't." She argued, but caved under a look. "...I am rather poor at it."

He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Better hold on, hobbit, lest you get yourself into anymore trouble."

She huffed, glared at Thorin, glared at the water in front of her, and gave in. She clung on tighter to the dwarf. "Just get me to dry land where I belong."

He chuckled this time, and waded forwards with her clinging to his back. Bella wound her arms around his neck and resisted the urge to hide her red face in the dwarf's hair. She had not been carried since she was a child, she felt awfully silly.

"You know," She finally said, "For all you complain you always do a very good job of saving me."

He gave a grunt which she took as acknowledgement.

She did not speak for a moment, then voiced a quiet "...Thank you."

The water drew shallower again, but the dwarf slipped his arms under her legs and carried on instead of setting her down. "You are a member of this company, no matter what I may have let myself say. I would ask that you forget my words if you can find it in yourself to do so, for I admit they were spoken for worry for your safety, and for everyone else's."

They got to dry land. "Besides, you have more than repaid any debt you owed. I would have lost my life two days ago, and how close it was with trolls cannot be forgotten. No need for thanks, Mr Baggins."

Bella smiled as he let her drop to the ground. "Bilbo."

"Then it is Thorin to you."

The dwarves congregated wet and bedraggled, hair and beards sopping. They all looked a mess, all apart from Dori of course who appeared as proper as ever despite his boots squelching with every step he took. Dori could pull off anything: it was as if the soaking wet look was the look he had been going for.

Dwalin had walked across th river with Ori's book held above his head and with a hand ready to grab his brother if he disappeared like Bella had done, not that the old dwarf had noticed – he was too busy scowling over his beard.

Fili and Kili shook themselves like dogs, earning curses from Oin and Gloin, and Bofur was laughing as he always was. The miner had apparently decided he would like to be carried too, and had held on to his brother until Bombur had tired of his sibling's antics and had thrown him off.

Bifur looked to the skies, seemingly asking whoever was up there to listen why he had been landed with a group of lunatics.

Nori had already gone off after Gandalf, who had not it seemed seen cause to stop. The wizard really must have places he'd rather be, thought Bella as she gave a nod to Thorin and went to catch up with the tall old man herself, intent on asking him just where he planned on going off to once he'd shown them on their way.

"Gandalf!" She passed Nori and fell into a brisk walk beside the wizard. "You set a fast pace!"

The wizard made a noise of acknowledgement, though did not turn his gaze. "I hope to have everything settled and to be on my way before the day is out, or at least by first light tomorrow."

Bella almost tripped over a rock. "And where may your way lead?"

"Onwards. And not likely to anywhere pleasant."

The wizard spoke with finality and that was that, she got no more out of him on that subject.

"Is it far? To the home of the person you were telling us about?"

"Hmmm..." Gandalf looked to the sky. "Half a day or less."

Bella fell back to walk with Nori with the wizard not being in mind to talk, and grumbled to the dwarf about needing food to live.

The land on this side of the river was populated with lines of oak and elm on either side of the grass land much like the other side was, but ground was less rocky and the grasses grew taller as they travelled on. They tickled Bella's legs awfully, so she complained to Nori about that too. He just laughed and told her about a place he'd once been where the grass was so tall that you could not see over its top, and about how people could get lost in it and wander around for hours trying to find their way out. Bella imagined this was very possible, recalling the time she herself as a young hobbit found herself stuck in farmer Maggot's corn field: no matter how straight she had attempted to walk in one direction she had never seemed to happen upon its edge.

They were heading to the house of a man named Beorn, a skin-changer Gandalf called him, for according to his word the man could change his skin at will.

Sometimes he was a man, and lived in a wooden house in an oak-wood, sometimes he roamed far and wide in the form of a huge black bear, as real as any you would meet in all but mind. And indeed, the wizard had told them last night when Bella had, wide eyed, inquired further, no one knew for sure in which form he had been born. Some people said that he was a bear descended from the ancient great bears that lived in the mountains before the giants came there. Others said he was a man who's forefathers were among the first men and lived in this part of the world even before dragons were seen in these skies and before the goblins came from the north.

He was a kind enough soul for the most part, but possessed a quick temper that you did not want to bring out. They would have to watch themselves.

In all truth Bella was rather sceptical about meeting Beorn: she would admit to herself if no one else that what she had been told about him scared her. She imagined him as a giant Dwalin, but even thicker armed and three times the height with a beard twice as bushy. She had told Bofur this as they settled down to sleep last night. He had chuckled and dared a look over at the warrior, but Bella knew he too was not at ease with the idea of going to such a dangerous sounding man for aid.

The sun rose and the day grew hot, and for many hours Gandalf led on allowing little time for rest. He marched them up hill and down dale, and despite their previous days rest the journey was tiring in the heat and slowly everyone began to lag behind.

It was just after lunchtime, or there abouts, that they noticed the great patches of flowers that had begun to appear: all the same types and colours growing together as if planted, and oh! The bees! Huge things they were, bigger than hornets, bigger even than your thumb! They flew about buzzing and humming in a lazy sort of way, heavy and weighed down with their loads of pollen and lulled by the midday heat.

"Bee-pastures." Gandalf could be heard muttering to himself ahead.

Bella did her best to duck around them, and couldn't hold a squeak when one got way too close to her face for comfort. She was a hobbit: she was used to bees, but these were four times larger at least than any she had seen before, and she had no doubt the sting one could give would be nothing to laugh at. She watched her step.

At some point along the way Gloin let out a rather undwarvish scream and began a frantic little dance that involved much shaking of his head and shouting of 'get it off, get it off!', but a mere glance back at a laughing Fili and Kili confirmed in Bella's mind that there was nothing to help with the getting off of.

It was only a short while after this that they came to a belt of tall oaks backed by high thorn-hedges, and Gandalf suddenly stopped and turned.

"Here we are."

He regarded them as they gathered, sweaty and red faced in their half destroyed clothes, and the weapons they dragged with them all that they carried.

"Perhaps...yes. Perhaps that would be best." The wizard seemed to come to a decision in his mind before addressing them.

"This is where our -with any luck- host lives. There is a gate down there." He motioned along the hedge. "We shall go to meet him in small groups I think -pairs will do, a few minutes in between. He could easily send such a big group away, so best to take things slow."

There was silence. No one had anything to say to that. Gandalf knew what was best here.

"Come, and keep quiet unless spoken to, let me do the talking, we can't have this messed up. With me Bilbo!"

Bella jumped slightly and rushed after the wizard with no small amount of fear in her heart as he set off again. _Why her? Surely she could tag along later? Perhaps hidden behind Bombur?_

"Oh, and leave ten minutes at least before starting to appear. There are things I must discuss with Beorn before hand." Gandalf called over his shoulder.

Bella sent a look back, but then they rounded a bend in the hedge and the company disappeared from sight.

She sighed and let her shoulders slump.

"...How are you faring, my dear girl?"

Bella almost didn't realise she was being spoken to.

"Oh! Fine- good, great, I suppose, all things considering-."

The wizard hummed and nodded thoughtfully before laughing.

Bella frowned. "Sorry?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Miss Baggins. I was only thinking. You know, hobbits never cease to amaze me: you can learn all about their ways in a month, and yet even after a hundred years they can still surprise you. And here I thought Belladonna Took was the most strong hearted hobbit I would ever meet. I from the start believed that you had a lot more to give than any of the others knew, but I now have a feeling you will prove more important on this quest than even I had guessed."

They came upon the wooden gate and the old man held it open, still chuckling to himself.

"Hobbits...quite remarkable."

* * *

:)


	29. The skin-changer

Chapter 29

Sorry about the wait! I was planning to get quite a few updates done quickly, for both this and for my other fics now that exams are finally over, but I haven't really managed to do anything. I've been having a sixteen-years-into-life crisis of sorts this last week, and have watched way too much tv, eaten way too much food, and have pointedly avoided doing anything vaguely productive with my time. Hopefully that's all over now.

* * *

"_...And here I thought Belladonna Took was the most strong hearted hobbit I would ever meet. I from the start believed that you had a lot more to give than any of the others knew, but I now have a feeling you will prove more important on this quest than even I had guessed."_

_They came upon the wooden gate and the old man held it open, still chuckling to himself. _

"_Hobbits...quite remarkable."_

* * *

Past the gate were gardens with row upon row of buzzing hives and a spread of low wooden buildings: a wide track led to what must be the house, but there were also barns, stables and sheds.

Bella made her way with Gandalf along the trail, but before they had gotten very far their presence came under investigation.

They had called the attention of a number of sleek beautiful horses with glistening coats and long manes and tails. The animals trotted up the grass to meet them, stopping for a while a distance away to watch their advance intently with intelligent stares and curious eyes before disappearing off again in the direction of the house.

"They have gone to tell their master of out arrival." Gandalf nodded after them as they went out of sight.

As they drew nearer to the building Bella found herself edging yet ever closer to the wizard, and by the time they rounded the corner of the house and set eyes on the great giant of a man that was the skin-changer she was all but hiding behind his robes.

She had been right in some respects as to Beorn's appearance: he did indeed have a thick black beard (and even thicker hair), and he was extremely strong looking, but he was even taller than she had imagined.

He stared at them for a minute, the horses that they had seen before milling around behind his back as he leant on the giant axe he been using to chop wood before their appearance, then he gave a laugh.

"They don't look dangerous." He spoke to the horses while making a shooing motion. "Be off with ye!"

The animals heeded his words.

"So, what do we have here? Who are you?" He raised a bushy eyebrow at them.

Gandalf gave a slight cough and stepped forward. "I am Gandalf..."

From the expression on the large man's face the name meant nothing to him.

"...and I am a wizard. Even if you have not heard of me, you will know of my good cousin Radagast who lives on the southern border of Mirkwood I expect...?"

Beorn grunted in admission. "And who is this?"

He looked straight at Bella.

"This is Mr Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit of the Shire-" Gandalf was interrupted by a snort.

"Do you take me for a fool? I know a lass when I see one!" Beorn all but growled at the wizard.

"No, not at all, I assure you. Indeed Mr Baggins is a woman, and Miss Bella Baggins is her given name, but we address her Mr Baggins nonetheless."

"We? There are more of you. And I don't see why you should."

It was then Bella gathered her courage and spoke up, if a little shakily. "Yes in truth we are more than two. We travelled from the Blue Mountains and the Shire to get here, and we still have a way to go from here on before our journey ends. We come to ask you for aid in the hopes that you will help us."

She looked at Gandalf and the smile she found on his face brought her new confidence. She raised her head ever so slightly.

"I would have you call me Mr Baggins if you will, for not all of our company are as insightful as you. Many still believe I am male, even after mouths of travel together, and I'd rather you did not spoil my fun. Their cluelessness is quite a source amusement at times."

To her relief Beorn gave a chuckle.

"Do not worry yourself little one, I can apprecaite a good joke, of that you can be certain." His face then turned serious again. "So you come here for aid...tell me, why should I give it to you?"

"Our path led us over the mountains, and it was there that things went wrong for us-" Bella resisted the urged to make a noise at Gandalf's words. _The trolls? Wargs and orcs chasing them across the planes? Gloin's two-hundredth retelling of the day his son spoke his first word? Oh no, things went wrong long before the mountains. _"We were attacked by goblins in the dead of night in the pass. They took our food, our supplies, and nearly our lives too. We escaped, but without help I fear our quest may end here."

It was then Bella could tell Beorn's interest was caught.

He had made a face upon hearing of goblins, for he hated them with a passion, his expression had come across less gruff at hearing of their plight, but it was the wizards last words that had him asking: "Quest? To where are you heading and with what purpose? What drove you to cross the mountains, and what of the rest of you?"

"The others are around...I did not like to bother you with all of us in case you were busy. As to our quest -oh, well, that is a long story, and quite a fascinating one if I do say so myself. To tell all the whys and the whats would take some time..."

"Well then! Do come and sit and tell me it!" He waved them towards the house. "I have the time and would not be adverse to hearing it. Who knows, if it is any good I well might let you stay! Oh, and let your friends come!"

And so it was that Bella found herself perched on a wooden bench on the veranda and looking at all the foreign flowers that grew in the gardens as Gandalf spun his tale.

He told Beorn of their travel through the mountains and their fight to get out of goblin town, which was a point of interest to Bella with her having not heard of exactly how the dwarves had escaped. The wizard also recounted to him their run in with Azog and how they had been chased up into the trees and suffered quite a beating up until the eagles had come to bear them away. He included her stand down with the pale orc too, though Bella believed he exaggerated what she had done, and did not enjoyed the raised eyebrow and speculative stare that the bear man gave her upon hearing of it.

During it all the dwarves found their way to them. They came and bowed and offered greeting, and though Bella got the first impression that Beorn was not much fond of dwarves he waved them down to sit every time, and with each interruption of Gandalf's story she noted that he only got more eager to hear more of their journey. This, Bella supposed, was just another part of the wizard's plan.

Thorin came first with Balin and they had taken their seats next to her, and then Oin and Gloin had arrived, and Fili and Kili. By the time Bombur had come puffing down the track behind Bofur and Bifur Gandalf had near finished telling the man of how they had been dropped off at the carrock (for that was what Beorn called the great rock that the eagles had set them down on), and how they had then found their way to his house.

The wizard had told Beorn of their heading to the Lonely Mountain, and about Smaug the dragon, he even asked Thorin to show the man the map and key too, for it would increase the credibility of their tale. There was no need to worry over secrecy: Beorn had no reason to tell anyone, and he would not. Thorin gave it up rather easily: it only took one subtle kick from Bella before he stood and dug into his pockets with almost unnoticeable hesitation.

Overall the whole thing took near an hour, but that was all quickly forgotten when Beorn rose after a final look at them all and offered them food.

"As is deserved from such a good story at least. I may need to check some facts for myself before I fully believe it, but I like it, and should like it all the more if it is true."

* * *

They ate in the hall around a table much too big for Bella and the dwarves: they could barely see over its top and the log seats were so high that for many of them their feet did not touch the floor. The dwarves bore it with a silent annoyance, their faces were pictures that was for sure, and if their host had been anyone else they would have well made a fuss.

It was to their great amazement then that Beorn clapped his hands and animals came to his call: ponies, sheep and large dogs -the man spoke words to them in a strange language, and they disappeared into other parts of the house only to return minutes later carrying trays of food on their backs. The company could only stare.

Still, despite the oddities of the whole situation they ate better than they had since they had left the Last Homely House without so much as a goodbye to Lord Elrond.

Beorn told them tales of Mirkwood in his deep rolling voice, and Gandalf also told some of his own. They went on for some time. None of the rest of the company was much in the mood for stories, and they quickly bored. After Bella had eaten her fill she found herself watching the way the smoke from the fire burning in the middle of the room curled as it rose up to the rafters to find the way out through the opening in the roof, every so often drawing her gaze away to throw looks at Fili and Kili when they began to fidget a little too much, and once to grapple a butter knife out of Nori's hand when he began to stab at the side of the table with it. Ori had his book on his lap, Dori a look of polite interest on his face as he gazed over at Gandalf, not having realised that the wizard had stopped talking and Beorn was now taking his turn. Dwalin held signed conversations with Thorin, Bofur made faces at her from across the table.

Eventually Gandalf got around to telling Beorn of his need to be off. The skin-changer readily offered a horse for the wizard to ride, properly won over by this point. Given how much he seemed to love his animals Bella concluded that he would give few such a privilege.

Gandalf rode away not an hour later, seen off by Beorn and the company. He bid them goodbye and gave them word to keep to the path when they reached Mirkwood and to heed Beorn's words wisely. Bella had not wanted the wizard to go, what if Beorn turned on them? What if they ran into trouble while travelling like they had in the mountains? But the old man had simply told her not fret, Beorn would do no such thing, he had said they could stay, and anyway, he seemed to have taken a small shine to her from what the wizard could tell. And he was quite certain that they would run into trouble at some point, though he trusted her to get them all out of it somehow.

It was not long after Gandalf went that Beorn headed out too. "Eat what you want, I'm sure you'll learn your ways around. Only stay within the grounds, for your own safety, especially at night."

* * *

Bella spent what was left of the afternoon exploring the house and the gardens. She and Bombur quickly discovered the location of the kitchen.

She wandered the flower beds with Bifur for rather a long while, wondering what many of the blooms could be called, for she did not recognise half of them. They were joined by Ori at some point, though soon after the light of day began to fade and they headed back inside.

The dwarves gathered around the fire, sang a bit and smoked the pipe weed that Beorn had let them have.

The night grew dark but the fire kept the whole hall warm. Mattresses and woollen blankets had been laid out at the side of the hall on a sort of raised platform between the pillars and the outer wall, and after a while Bella left the circle to claim a spot. She buried herself in the blankets, and soon began to nod off to the low dwarvish singing and the thick calming smell of the smoke.

About an hour later she awoke when one of the dwarves fell over her. It was Bofur, and he was grumbling about it. He made no attempt to move from where he had fallen face first, and she put little effort into pushing his feet off her stomach. She guessed it was payback for the time she had sat on him. They both quickly fell asleep.

The next morning one word drew Bella out of her slumber. She was up like a shot.

"Breakfast?"

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait.


	30. Queer lodgings

Chapter 30

Yeah, the sixteen-years-into-life crisis is not yet over. I need chocolate biscuits.

* * *

_About an hour later she awoke when one of the dwarves fell over her. It was Bofur, and he was grumbling about it. He made no attempt to move from where he had fallen face first, and she put little effort into pushing his feet off her stomach. She guessed it was payback for the time she had sat on him. They both quickly fell asleep._

_The next morning one word drew Bella out of her slumber. She was up like a shot._

"_Breakfast?" _

* * *

"Do you think they realise how utterly ridiculous they seem?"

Bella cracked open an eye lazily to follow Ori's gaze.

"I'd say not."

Fili and Kili were trying to communicate with the animals.

If anyone was to ask Bella those horses knew exactly what the brothers had been trying to get across to start with, but were rather enjoying watching the young dwarves' extravagant gestures and the strange noises they made.

All the animals here held some higher intelligence than most, or at least a better understanding of the two-legged kind. They wandered here and there about the house and grounds and attended to the company when they were needed. Of their master though no one had had neither sight nor sound of since he disappeared the night before.

In the beginning none of the company knew quite what to do with their time, they were so used to the travel, but after a while they found things to do.

Many of them spent a while sharpening their weapons, and Ori and Bella had found a nice warm spot in the sun in the gardens. There they got to work on recording the past few days for Ori's book.

It took a while to get the stuff that happened in goblin town and the fight with the orcs all sorted due to the confusion of all that had occurred, and so that was what most of their time was spent on. The young scribe asked her what had happened to her when they had been taken away to the goblin king, but Bella, deciding to save the tale for another time, would say nothing but 'I found my way out', which was self-evident.

She left most of the work to Ori, but sketched Beorn's house and some flowers, and would offer a line or two every so often, though she wasn't in the most helpful of minds,_"And it was then that Thorin Oakenshield managed for once not to be a complete bastard." _

Bella lay back and did her best to soak up the sun. Summer was passing quickly into autumn, soon the leaves would begin to change and the days cool. Best make the most of what she could get.

Of course with the company being at rest like they were there was plenty of time for getting into the disagreements that previous circumstances while travelling on the road had called to be pushed aside. Several smalls incidents occurred, and they came about rather quickly, in a way they were bound to.

Oin and Gloin got into a spat about something or other that first morning at Beorn's at breakfast, though no one knew quite over what, and they stayed pointedly away from one another for the rest of the day.

Bella was the one to bear Oin's grumbling at dinner. She listened to him for a minute and made no sense of what the problem between he and his brother was, concluded that it was nothing so big as to worry over, and changed the subject with near to no subtly whatsoever.

"I have known you a medic for some months, master dwarf, as well as a master of many trades, yet I have never once inquired further. Do tell me about your work in Ered Luin." For all the time they had travelled together Bella knew embarrassingly little of Oin. The dwarf came across rather stern and serious at first, he wasn't really the smiley type. He did not jump at the chance to talk like his brother did, and he did not speak much of his life in everyday conversation, he was one of the more private of the company.

The dwarf gave one last mutter before he began to talk, but as the evening went on forgot all about his ill mood, and quite happily talked to her about this and that and revealed to her more of himself than Bella had gleamed altogether since they had met in the Shire.

Oin and Gloin's disagreement was not the only one to happen that day. Also on that morning something of Dwalin's went missing and he and a number of others looked straight to Nori.

The dwarf's face had gone from a look of shock to pale to red with anger, and in a matter of seconds he had disappeared from the hall. Nobody saw him for some time and he missed lunch. Then the missing object turned up, and it turned out he hadn't taken anything afterall. Ori, and even Dori after a few hours began to throw worried looks around, and in the end Bofur and Bella went out to look for the dwarf.

They found him up a tree in the wood and he didn't seem very inclined to come down, and if he said he wasn't hungry then why couldn't they just take his word for it and leave him in peace? In the end Bofur rolled up his sleeves and climbed the up tree himself to try and convince him to return with them. That ended up with Nori screaming down that he was not a child to be retrieved.

He was a better climber than Bofur, and easily avoided him, but eventually came down when he realised they were not going to leave him be, and the whole incident soon blew over.

Less importantly Fili had stolen food from Ori's plate at lunch, and Ori had thrown a piece of honey toast at Fili while Dori wasn't looking.

They passed the time after dinner playing with the dice that Bofur had spent most of his day while not up a tree carving. Nori taught them how to cheat.

It took some skill to do what the dwarf could do and so they were all soon fumbling about and cursing their failures. It became a game where cheating was not called out on, rather applauded if it was done successfully. Dori disapproved, then he tried what they were trying and got it straight away and didn't disapprove so much.

The dwarf proceeded to give Nori a run for his wood-chip-money-substitute, for a while seeming to forget his on going quarrel with his younger brother. Even Bombur with all of his luck with the roll lost to him. Many of the company were thrown into a state of slight shock when Dori finally beat his brother, and watched wide eyed as he stood, laughed, and clapped Nori on the back before depositing his winnings in the fire and announcing that he was off to bed now.

Most of them blinked a few times before shrugging and deciding to follow suit.

"What just happened?" Bofur whispered Nori as he dropped down with the two of them.

"I do not know..." He shook his head then pulled a face. "I think he smiled at me."

"Maybe there's something in the food." Bella piped up to muse.

They all took a moments silence to consider this.

"By Aule..." The three of them exchanged looks. "There must be!"

* * *

That night Bella dreamed a shadowy dream. She found herself stuck in a grey world full of silence and dark forms.

She tried to look for something light in the dark, something that she knew and recognised, but when she searched she found nothing. She attempted to speak, to make a noise, but could not hear the sound of her voice. She felt no fear, only discomfort, unease, and a will to leave the strange place.

When Bella woke she found herself covered in a cold sweat. She had thrown off her covers in her sleep, though plainly had not disturbed any one else.

Her hand clenched around the fabric of her waistcoat pocket. _That was odd._

Bella lay awake for a few minutes as her mind calmed before her eyes caught the smoke drifting past the open door. She sat and watched for a moment, then got to her feet and snagged up her waistcoat.

It was a mild night and the air was still, it was quiet save the muffled snores of the company. She found Thorin sitting on the veranda smoking and looking out over the grounds. It took a while for him to notice her presence.

"Mr Baggins." He titled his head in acknowledgement.

"Mr Oakenshield." Bella snorted.

"Ah-" He soon corrected himself as she walked over and dropped heavily onto the bench beside him. "Bilbo."

"Thorin."

Bella accepted the offered pipe and took a draw, fighting the urge to choke on Beorn's pipe weed. Thorin watched her pull a face in amusement. "It's rather different isn't it?"

Bella nodded. Different was a suitable word for it, it was nothing like the stuff hobbits smoked. She took another draw and returned the pipe. She wasn't one to smoke much if at all, most female hobbits didn't.

"Where do your thoughts lead you?" She spoke after a while of staring out into the gardens.

Thorin turned to send her a questioning look and she went on. "Before you saw me and just now you were thinking. It is important to you I can tell, with such an expression on your face it could hardly be something light in nature. It weighs down on your bearing."

The dwarf hummed in concession, but took so long to answer that Bella had began to think he wouldn't.

"My mind sets itself on my father, and I wonder over whether the pale orc's words were true."

Bella blinked and faced the dwarf.

"I understood nothing of what Azog said." She admitted.

Thorin was staring out again. "He claimed that he could smell our fear...that my father had smelt the same."

Bella held a gasp. _Did that mean...?_

"You can have no doubt of what he would have me believe: that my father met his end at his hand."

"But-" In that moment the dwarf looked so defeated, and it scared Bella because that was not how Thorin Oakenshield was meant to look. Thorin Oakenshield didn't show weakness. The two of them had come a long way in the last few days as far as not wanting to throw things at each other went, saving each other's lives apparently helped a lot with that, but still they tread carefully around each other. It spoke of how deeply this matter struck that he let her see him such. "But maybe it is not the way it seems, maybe...maybe he still lives."

"It is possible, that is truth." Thorin shook his head. "But I do not dare to hope. And if he is not dead, what will I find? I was not blind to the madness's that took both my father and my grandfather's minds before the end, different madness's though they may have been. If one day he is discovered, what of him will be left? No Bilbo, I have long known it in my heart that my father is gone, I just never let it settle in my head...it is doing so now."

All Bella could meet that with was silence. She had lost her own father, and so the pain the dwarf must feel she could guess at, and though her own had not fallen ill in the mind he had done in the heart and she had felt herself struggling to hold on to the person he was as his time in the world began to draw to a close. She had watched him fade away, though unlike Thorin she had at least been with him in the end and did not have to wonder what had befallen him. She imagined not knowing to be the greatest torment there could be, always wondering...

Neither of them spoke again that night, though they sat there for many an hour.

At some point Bella closed her tired eyes to blink and opened them again to realise that quite a bit of time had passed since she had closed them and that she had in fact fallen asleep for a time. During her sleep it appeared Thorin had drifted off as well, and they had managed to end up leaning against one another.

She looked up blearily at the sleeping dwarf, and the thought ran through the back of her slowed mind that she should wake him up so that he didn't sleep outside all night, or that she should at least move so that they weren't so close, but then she quickly lost the thought and closed her eyes again.

They were awakened rather suddenly by Beorn himself the next morning.

"So here you all are still!" They both sprang apart and quickly got to their feet as the giant man walked past them into the hall. "Not eaten up by wargs or goblins yet I see!"

The bear man was in a good mood at breakfast, and it persisted on through the rest of the day. He had been to the mountains, and what he had found there seemed to have given him cause enough to believe their story.

He had seen the mess they had made during their fight with Azog at least, and had run into a lone warg and its orc rider in the woods. The information he got out of the creature had him laughing and shaking his head in joyed disbelief.

"Killed the goblin King, why I never! ...I think I could come to like you lot. You're not that bad as far as dwarves go."

And so he had verified their tale and acquired a new orc head on his journey which he stuck on the gate, and a warg pelt which he nailed to a tree beside.

Bella took the opportunity of having their host around to ask about all the different types of flowers in the gardens during breakfast, and then to follow him on his rounds about the stables and bee hives, trotting along behind the giant man and asking him whatever she wished as his good humour held.

Maybe Gandalf had been right about Beorn taking a liking to her, for he did not seem to mind her tagging along, and even appeared to enjoy listening to her chatter and answering her questions.

* * *

That afternoon Bella pulled Kili along with her to walk the hedge that enclosed the grounds, though they never got all the way around and ended up finding a rather nice clearing between some trees and lying in the sun.

Bella enjoyed this. She could sprawl out on the ground in the most unlady like manner and no one would bat an eye, not even those who knew who she really was did because they had never seen her act any differently. It wasn't usual because on this journey, day and night, despite them knowing in their minds otherwise, she was Mr Baggins.

"You know," Kili's musing seemed to follow her thoughts, "Most of the time I forget. I forget you're not a boy and that your name isn't Bilbo. I always think of you as Bilbo."

"Hmm." Bella opened her eyes. "I used to think of me as Bilbo too."

The young dwarf turned his head to throw her a questioning glance.

"Did you ever have someone as a child, someone you would pretend to be?"

Kili nodded. "Yes. Yes, of course. A dwarf from a story I was told when I was small. He travelled across the land saving and helping people wherever he went, he never lost a fight -at least, he always won in the end, and in every town he visited all would come to remember who he was. They would never forget him after he passed through, even though no one ever knew where he came from, who he was born, or what his past had held...even though he never so much as gave anyone his name."

"Whenever someone asked he would simply reply 'one you should never have crossed', or 'a friend that before you did not know', and then he would disappear off with nothing but that which he always carried in his many pockets, and never quite sure where his road would lead, only that it would take him to where he needed to be." The young dwarf made a waving motion in the air with one hand.

"Well," Bella spoke. "I was Bilbo, Bilbo the Great: the finest explorer there ever was to come out of the Shire. I went around fighting monsters, discovering things and saving people. And of course I spent a lot of my time searching the woods - I was convinced there were elves there."

They remained quiet for a minute, then Kili interrupted the silence to say, "I still pretend in my head I'm him sometimes. I think to myself in those same terrible rhymes as the stories were told in."

Bella laughed. "I took the game to new heights, that's for sure. I never grew out of it like other little hobbits would, and of course their chosen characters weren't quite so startling. And look at me here now, still playing along."

She laughed again but Kili shook his head. "It's not the same."

"It's not pretending to be someone who doesn't exist. Yours isn't in the pages of a book like mine is...at least not yet."

Bella did not know what to say to that, and had to spend some time thinking the young dwarf's words over in her head.

"Kill any dragons?" His voice piped up once more to draw her from her thoughts.

"Oh, lots. More than Gandalf appears to have done certainly."

They talked and laughed, Kili spent a while trying to walk on his hands and they laughed some more, whiling away more than half the afternoon until they were finally found by another.

"Brother."

Kili turned his head back to find Fili staring down at him, arms crossed.

"Yes?"

Fili had been throwing his brother increasingly irritated looks over the last few days. Well, he had been since Rivendell, but now he seemed to be reaching breaking point. It appeared that no matter how well Kili kept a secret Fili would always know that something was amiss.

He knew very well his brother knew something he didn't, and while before he had been simply waiting for Kili to tell he could now see that the younger had no intention of doing so. Fili had no idea of what it could be that his brother was keeping quiet about, and at the beginning he had been both curious and amused at his brother's persistence, but now he had had enough and just wanted to know.

Bella had been expecting a confrontation and watched through half closed eyes.

"Come on, spill it." Fili huffed.

"Spill what?"

"Whatever you're hiding."

"Hiding?" Kili blinked innocently up at his brother and received a snort for his efforts. "I'm hiding nothing-"

"-And last time you said that you had half of uncle's hair beads stuffed in your boots. Give it up." Fili rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to give up." The young dwarf insisted, rather impressively not giving so much as a glance in her direction.

He held his brothers eye. The two of them kept up their staring contest for quite some time, and even though the corners of Kili's mouth began to twitch as he fought back a tell tale grin that would completely ruin everything he remained otherwise unmoving. Eventually someone had to break.

"You can tell him."

Kili's head snapped towards her as he gave a surprised gasp. "What, really?"

"If you think he can keep his mouth shut about it."

The young dwarf looked between her and his brother and the silly grin spread over his face. Fili's expression of impatience grew.

"So you know what this is all about Mr Bilbo?"

Bella nodded but had no intention of speaking and robbing Kili of his fun. He enjoyed this secret business, and it was rather amusing to watch. She wondered for a moment whether Kili would refuse to tell for a while to see his brother get worked up about it, and for a second she almost thought he would, but then it seemed his nature to not be able to hold on to anything for long won over.

The young dwarf leaped to his feet and grabbed his brother by the shoulders and shook him. "You heard Bilbo, you have to promise not to tell!"

"What!?"

"Swear it!"

Fili tried his best to escape his brother's hold. "I can't very well swear on something when I don't know what it is I'm swearing not to speak of!"

"Swear!"

"Who did you kill!?"

"Swear on your hair!"

"Fine!" Fili managed to pull free. "Fine, I swear!"

Kili dropped back down to the ground and grinned even wider.

"Go on then! I swore! Now tell me!"

It was Fili's eventually growl of 'stop being so immature, you idiot!' that Kili finally burst out in all but a yell, "Mr Bilbo is a girl!"

Bella sat up at that, both on a late reaction to check nobody else had been around to hear (_Really, had that needed to be quite so loud? If others heard she would hold the youngest Durin heir to blame.)_, and of course to properly view Fili's reaction.

His face was a picture that was for sure.

Bella watched as the dwarf's face flashed through a number of different expressions before finally settling on disbelief. He laughed, obviously thinking the whole thing a joke. Then he looked between her and Kili and saw that apart from Kili's occasional giggles neither of them were laughing with him and realised that it wasn't.

"Yeah," Kili laughed. "Now you see it, don't you?"

Fili gaped almost as much as his brother had done, and stared at her wide eyed.

"You swore you would not tell anyone, but I'll ask you again: don't breathe a word to Thorin." Bella chuckled.

"Thorin doesn't know!?"

"Nope," Kili all but sang. "Just me and you, Balin, Bifur and Bofur."

Fili ignored him and turned to her.

"Uncle...he'd send you back." The way the dwarf said those words made it uncertain as to whether it was a statement or a question.

"Probably it is less likely now than earlier on our journey, but still I imagine there's a good chance he would." Bella decided. "Therefore the penalty should you break your word, though I know you won't -do not think I place so little trust in you, would be to carry me all the way back when I get sent home to the Shire."

They sat there in silence for awhile. Bella went back to lying in the sun and Kili watched his brother.

"I think we'd be long dead without you."

A smile spread across Bella's lips.

"There is no reason to send you back but for fear for your own safety."

She hummed. "Women do not fight."

"You mean the women of the race of men do not. All dwarf women fight, they are the defence, we are the attack. If war is brought to our own land they take up arms, and amongst them are our strongest warriors. Men do not always think right, many forget that those who do not carry swords can still die upon them." Fili shook his head. "You have fought well enough to get by so far."

A chuckle escaped. "Why yes, I suppose the fact that I'm alive says that. I'd say it's rather a miracle however that I have not yet injured myself, I'm not particularly skilled with a blade."

"You have a good shot." Kili threw in. A second later he was sitting up. "You lost your bow!"

"Yes, a goblin stepped on it. I'm stuck with my elvish letter-opener now."

"We'll teach you."

"What?"

"We'll teach you how to fight with a sword." Fili repeated.

"Oh yes!" Kili eagerly took to that idea. "We will!"

He sprang to his feet. "I'll go and fetch our blades!"

"What- now?" The dwarf was gone before she could say no.

And so the rest of the day passed with the brothers trying to improve her swordsmanship. They were not bad teachers at all, and though she would have much rathered to be doing something a little less active on their days rest Bella would admit that what she learnt from them would most probably prove very helpful.

The lesson started off sensibly enough, but after a while grew less so and they made such a noise that Dwalin was drawn to them and ended up joining in. Quickly after the whole thing turned to madness and they abandoned their weapons as their practice fights got silly and more like childish brawls that had gotten out of hand.

Fili and Kili ended up rolling on the ground, and Bella chasing Dwalin back to the house wielding a giant stick and shouting.

She was only brought to a stop by Beorn, who grabbed on to the branch she held raised above her head and managed to lift her completely off her feet as she ran up the veranda steps .

"Wo there little bunny, leave the poor dwarf alone!"

* * *

They left Boern's house one warm morning three days after they had arrived, though with much more than they had come with.

Beorn set them up with food and other supplies, and provided them with ponies to ride on the condition that they sent them back when they reached Mirkwood.

Bella woke before the rest that day they were set to travel, and so did what she would have done if she were at home at Bag End and snuck into the kitchen to make herself some tea. None of Beorn's animals were around the house at such an hour, but when she reached the kitchen she found that the room was not empty.

Dori it seemed had had the same idea as her and had beaten her to the tea.

"Mr Baggins," he caught sight of her and gave a frown. "It is rather early."

"I suppose so, master Dori." She pulled out a seat across from him. "May I join you?"

The dwarf nodded his consent.

They sat and sipped their tea until Bella opened her mouth.

"This is bloody awful."

Dori blinked, and for a second Bella could have sworn he turned his nose up as he looked back down into his cup. "That it is, Mr Baggins. That it is..."

For all Beorn was, a procurer of fine tea leaf he was not. And while the two of them would drink the stuff as long as there was nothing else on offer, they both agreed that it was in no way up to standard.

Tea was something the two of them could talk about, they were both exceedingly fond of the drink.

Bella sighed...She did like her tea. There wouldn't be any where they were going.

Her gaze wandered around the kitchen.

"What is it Mr Baggins?"

"I just have the sudden urge to steal a tea pot."

* * *

:)


	31. Under attack

Chapter 31

Back from holiday! :) It was probably the most exhausting holiday I've ever been on.

Yeah that was a Sherlock reference in the last chapter, I've been rewatching the series since I've gotten home. There were references to other shows dotted around the chapters, but I think I took most of them out...thinking about it now I'm not sure why I did (has anyone noticed any others?)

Back to the action, here's just another reminder that while I am somewhat following events in the book some things in there won't happen, and other things that aren't in the book will.

* * *

_Bella sighed...She did like her tea. There wouldn't be any where they were going._

_Her gaze wandered around the kitchen._

"_What is it Mr Baggins?" _

"_I just have the sudden urge to steal a tea pot."_

* * *

Beorn saw them off with 'farewell' and 'ride fast' and a reminder not to stray from the trail when they reached the wood. He said orcs and wargs still lingered in the surrounding land, and that the forest itself could be a very dangerous place. They could make it to the Mirkwood boarder in two days if they made haste.

They pushed their ponies hard and made good time the first day, though the heat of the sun restricted their speed and endurance. They only really breaked that day to set up camp for the night.

Bella looked back for the first time as she slid down from her mount. Beorn's house was far behind. Before them a dark line on the horizon marked where the trees started on the edge of the vast wood. Bella hummed to herself and went to help Bofur and Bombur with dinner.

The next day started off steadily. It was cooler, overcast with just enough cloud to keep the sun covered for the majority of the time.

They kept up a swift march, but at late morning the ponies grew uneasy and became skittish. Soon after Bella spurred her pony on to join Thorin who rode ahead of the group.

She and Thorin had ridden side by side more often than not since they left Beorn's. While Bella had very much disliked the idea of talking to the company leader before, she found herself now compelled to do so.

By talking it was of course mostly meant her blabbering on about the goings on in the Shire, and him opening his mouth every so often to say something of Erebor or the Blue Mountains. Bella thought the dwarf bore her chattering rather admirably. He even seemed to listen to what she said, at least some of the time out of one ear.

He agreed with her that she had been justified to leave Sigismond Took outside the Green Dragon after he passed out from drink one night the week before she left on the quest instead of dragging him home on the grounds that she simply couldn't be bothered to. He also rather worriedly and with no small hint of fear in his voice inquired as to whether Hamfast Gamgee was in fact as possessive over his rose bushes as her stories made him out to be, and if he really had at the young age of fourteen dumped a bucket of mud over the front of Lobelia Bracegirdle's frock after she had trampled through his flower bed.

They conversed amicably for near an hour, but then began to argue over silly things for the sake of having something with which to engage one's mind. To anyone listening there on all that was to be heard was pretty much each of them taking their turns to throw insults at the other. This continued on for a while until a low blow from the dwarf (and he knew very well how low it had been) caused Bella to change her tactics in order to win their little fight.

"Gloin!"

The dwarf stopped his conversation with Bombur to look up."Yes, Mr Baggins?"

"Thorin here wanted to hear about young Gimli's weapons training!"

Thorin's mouth fell open at her words, and when Gloin happily called ahead that he'd tell him everything, right now actually if he so wished it, he closed it and gave her a glare.

Bella laughed. "Better go, Gloin's waiting."

"You truly are a being of evil."

He shook his head and steered his pony round, but as he turned his eyes widened.

Ori's mount was playing up at the end of the company, and the others around were jumpy, but his gaze fell further back than that.

"Wargs!"

Everyone's heads shot up.

"Wargs!" Beorn had not been joking about their lingering adversaries.

Thorin shouted a command in dwarvish and suddenly all of those behind them where urging their ponies on. Bella's mind stopped, within mere seconds there were twelve ponies speeding towards her.

The dwarf next to her grabbed on to one side of her reigns. "Move on, quick!"

He pushed his own mount on and Bella's was pulled along beside.

"Hold on, lean forward, follow me." He dropped his hold but thankfully her pony had gotten the idea and followed close without direction. Bella did her best to keep her balance as the wind rushed past and her heart raced. The speed they went at was faster than she had ever ridden before, and she could not seem to think properly as they shot towards the wood.

The ponies could not keep it up for long, they were laden down with packs and tired after mere minutes at gallop no matter how hardy and strong. To out run the enemy could not be the plan.

The wargs were faster, but it was not the two behind them catching up that brought the company to a stop. More of the beasts were attracted by the noise, and though a distance away they came from in front and it could be seen they had riders of their own.

Thorin gave another shout and drew his pony to a stop, and the rest of the company came to a sudden halt behind.

The leader dismounted quickly. "Draw arms!"

Bella jumped down to the ground and pulled out her blade. She glanced at Thorin and caught his eye. _By Valar! Could they go nowhere without something trying to kill them? Couldn't they travel anywhere without getting into yet another fight?_

Eight wargs. Five orc riders. Not a massive group, but Azog's followers no doubt with the intent at which they came for them.

It was time to put what Dwalin, Fili and Kili had taught her into practice, she supposed.

The company were quick to get to the ground, and they pulled their supplies from their ponies' backs lest they bolt and not come back, which was most likely. By the time their enemies arrived they had managed to form a ring of sorts with all facing outwards to the threat.

"Get ready!"

Several curses sounded from about the company, and then Dwalin became the first to meet a warg with a battle cry and the sharp edges of his axes. Everything started from there.

Bella dodged out of the way of a charging warg and its rider that would later meet their end by Nori's knifes and Fili's swords, and turned to where Bifur was facing another of the beasts. The dwarf quickly took the warg to the ground with his spear, and Bella wasted no time diving in to use her blade against the orc astride the felled creature before it could prove a problem.

She yanked her blackened sword from the orc and received a nod of approval from her mad friend for her actions. She spun around as a dwarf raced across behind her to help another engage an enemy. There was too much going on, too much to pay attention to, too many directions in which to look and too many noises to focus on. Battle situations confused Bella, and it would always amaze her that the dwarves could fight together the way they did, always seeming to know where everyone else was and what they were about to do.

The ponies running around did not help her either, and only added more things to look out for in order to avoid being trampled. The creature's of Beorn's danced out of the way of the wargs and orcs, weaving in and out between their riders as they fought, but while being cautious and making quite a noisy fuss they did not gallop away in fear. _Silly animals._

Bella turned in circles and jumped out of the way when need be. She deflected the swing of an orc blade as the creature charged past on its warg and thought to be-head her as it did so, and she hit another unconscious orc in the head with the hilt of her sword when Dori smacked it in her direction (just to be sure).

The company dealt with their adversaries smoothly, all was going well considerin- _Oh Shit-!_

* * *

The shadowy world was cold, was Bella's first thought when she opened her eyes to see grey.

She groaned as she got to her knees. Her head throbbed horribly and she shut her eyes for a minute -_or was it hours?- _and gripped the fabric of her breeches as she fought off sickness.

There was a sharp pain below her chest, and her ears felt like they were blocked, but she knew there was nothing about then to be heard anyway. The grey world was silent. She pressed a hand to her forehead as the throbbing lessened somewhat before letting her fingers slip down. She felt the tear in her shirt and brought her hand in front of her face.

Even her blood was grey.

_'Mr Baggins?'_

Bella's head snapped around at the first noise that she had heard before in the colourless place.

_'Bilbo?'_

She searched, startled. Dark figures moved around her, shadows swirled.

_'Bella...? _Bella!'

Something shifted in the back of her mind. The greyness that clouded her vision blackened.

"Bella? You awake lass?"

Her eyes snapped open. _Again?_ _Hopefully this time for real. _Her name. Someone was saying her name, and her real name at that.

"Bofur?" Her voice cracked as the pain in her head decided to flare up once more.

"By Valar!" She groaned as her sight began to focus properly. Bofur was there sitting on the ground next to her, that much she could make out. "What happened?"

Her mind searched for the events that had lead to then.

_An orcish blade slipping through her guard, glancing over skin above her stomach. Pain, shock, a fist soaring towards her-_

The dwarf chuckled weakly and moved back from where he was leaning over her to adjusted his hat. "Got a bit of a knock on the head."

Bella moaned rather pitifully and draped a hand over her eyes.

"Not bad, you'll be up in no time. Gave us a scare certainly though, seenin' ya drop like that."

"Sorry." She found the tightly wound bandage just below those that she used to wrap her chest. Right across the bottom of her ribcage.

Bofur coughed. "Yeah, I imagine that'll sting some. It's shallow but Oin wouldn't think of leaving it be-"

"Yer right I wouldn't! You never know where an orc blade has been. Wouldn't wish to either, I'd reckon." Oin's gruff voice floated into her mind. "Keep yer eyes open lass and that head will calm down soon enough."

Bella forced herself to peer up. Oin and Gloin where at Bofur's shoulders. To think she hadn't noticed them before! Gloin didn't appear to be blinking. Bella gave him an odd look. She couldn't see anyone else around, maybe because they were on one side of a large rock, but if she listened she could hear them somewhere a slight distance off. "Where are we? Is everyone okay?"

"Mirkwood boarder, about half an hour off from where we were when we ran into trouble. We rode here and stopped so that Oin could patch you up. The second worse injury acquired to yours would be me own. Fell over on me knee see-?" The dwarf pulled up his trouser leg and prodded a small centimeter sized bruise. "Turnin' blue already, not sure if my leg will survive, Oin says he may have ta chop it. Didn't you say so, Oin?"

Oin rolled his eyes. "You'll live. Quit yer whining or I really will chop it."

"How long was I out?" Bella couldn't find the heart to smile at the attempt to make light of everything. ..._How awfully embarrassing, to be the one to be causing trouble while everyone else was as right as rain._

"Not even an hour."

"Oh." She relaxed slightly. "Not that long then." _So she can't have caused too much of a pain to the company's travel, thank goodness. _

She sighed and her eyes landed on Gloin who was now squinting at her intently.

"What is wrong with him?" Her words came out rather irritably as her foot found contact with the dwarf's leg and she gave him a kick.

"Ah, well," Bofur was the one to answer after throwing Oin and Gloin a look over his shoulder. "About that-"

And as he spoke it slowly came to her what was wrong with the situation, that the dwarf had definitely called her by her given name earlier and had not been questioned about it, that the positioning of the cut on her front surely meant that to properly inspect and bandage it- "I had to tell them."

"Yer know, about, well, you, being what you are."

Bella blinked. _Damn. Of course._ She gave Gloin another kick to vent some frustration. "Ouch! Stop that!"

_It was meant to be a secret. _

"Oin needed to see to that wound and kicked up a fuss until I told him why he shouldn't right there and then, he would have gotten the whole company involved had I not let him in on it."

Bella could clearly understand that Oin had had to be informed, but-

"What about him?" She turned to the red haired dwarf. She liked Gloin, she really did, but the ache in her head and her overall misfortune had brought on an awfully ill mood and it appeared he was to be the victim. "Quit staring!"

"He was being nosey." Oin spoke in annoyance of his brother.

"I was not, I was only close by at the time!"

"Nosey."

Bella sighed a long suffering sigh. "I suppose there are things you both want to know."

Gloin opened his mouth-

"Not really." Oin cut him off and got a glare for it. "The less I know the less I'll have to think about it, and I have a feeling thinking too much about this will only bring me headaches."

The dwarf got to his feet and dusted off his clothes. "Good on ye lass and good luck whatever the reasoning behind this is, but I plan to pretend this hasn't been brought to my attention, at least until in possession of some good ale."

"So you won't spread it around?" She called after the dwarf as he made to wander off in the direction the company must be in.

"Patient confidentially!"

Bella frowned and looked to Bofur, who just shrugged. "What does that mean?"

"Means no! I'll go fetch us some food. Smells good, whatever that is cooking..." The dwarf disappeared from sight.

There was a moment's pause. Then Gloin re-opened his mouth to ask all the whats and the whys and the wherefores he wished.

They answered them all in turn. Then it came to the question of who the dwarf needed to keep his mouth shut around and who he didn't.

"Bifur, Balin, Fili and Kili know." Bella listed.

"And Bombur."

"Bombur!?" Her head snapped to Bofur in surprise, her eyebrows raised. "When did Bombur come into this!?"

"Just recently, actually. Gloin didn't manage to keep his voice down. Bombur overheard." The dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Don't you pretend it was my fault!

"It was!"

Bella pushed herself up into a more upright sitting position, wincing slightly at the pain of her injury as she did so.

She groaned. "There will be nobody that doesn't know at this rate!"

"Mr Bilbo! Mr Bilbo!"

Fili and Kili came rushing around the rock only to collapse in a heap and descend into laugher.

"Mr Bilbo, you'll never guess-!"

"Go on! Guess!"

"-No don't! I want to tell!"

"Balin- Dwalin-!"

"Dwalin knows!"

Bella bit her tongue before she could swear.

"He fainted!"

* * *

Well, I'm off on holiday (again) for an another week -a school trip this time. I don't know if I'll have internet, probably not again. This time I'll remember to take a notepad and pen. :)


	32. Mirkwood

Chapter 32

* * *

"_Dwalin knows!"_

_Bella bit her tongue before she could swear._

"_He fainted!"_

* * *

The company made an early camp where they were for the night, and most of the evening for Bella was spent assuring dwarves that she was perfectly able to walk around as much as she wished thank you very much.

Part of her restlessness was due to her present annoyance towards, well, towards more or less everything whether it moved and possessed a beard or not. The rest of it was a defiant attempt to show that she was not weak, and it had mostly arose from when Thorin had inquired as to if she was well enough to travel.

She had straight away known in the back of her mind that the question had been the dwarf's way of asking after her well being, but still the wording had set her off and she had stormed around and snapped at anyone who suggested she get some extra rest.

Oin said that the wound he had bandaged had been no more than a scratch, she had been lucky, it hadn't really even needed stitches. Her head was nothing to worry about, though cartwheels and headstands and spinning around were prohibited. -Bella had snorted at that. She was an adult hobbit. If she wanted to cartwheel and spin around then she jolly well would and no one would stop her.

Ori tried to distract her with writing their book, Thorin kept his silence and his distance, Dwalin stared at her like she had grown two heads...or two somethings at least. Dori grumbled to her about the lack of tea, Bombur spluttered when she spoke to him, Gloin expressed a desire to introduce her to his wife.

Of all the dwarves Bifur and Balin did their best to make a fuss of her, and Bella in turn did her best to escape them. Given the opportunity though she had requested a word aside with Balin, for Fili and Kili had made it clear to her that the old dwarf telling Dwalin of her identity had been no slip of the lips. Balin didn't make such mistakes afterall.

Once away from the others she had simply inquired 'why?' and she was still uncertain in her mind whether she liked the reply she had gotten or not.

He had informed his brother knowing that by doing so the dwarf would make an extra effort to look out for her well being. The old dwarf had feared terribly that she had been badly hurt when she had been thrown to the ground, and wished her to come to no more harm.

"Let an old dwarf have a little peace at mind."

The idea that his brother would keep a closer eye on her when trouble arose apparently calmed his nerves somewhat despite the fact that one dwarf paying slightly more attention to her during fights could hardly make that much of a difference.

Bella immediately had taken small insult, but she knew that the matter was not so much about weakness even if she could easily feel it so. She had already learnt that dwarves did not view their women as the weaker of their race, quite the opposite. The men folk's protective nature was more due to the fact they considered their women to be priority. They thought of themselves as more expendable, Bella had gathered from what she had heard, though she didn't like it. That was why in war the men would be the attacking army, so that they bore the brunt of the loss. Approximately two thirds of dwarves were male.

But she noticed also that there was more to it than her gender, for Balin looked at her as her father had once done, and he spoke to her with a great similarity to how he did Fili and Kili despite having been acquainted with her not even a fraction as long. That he cared for her as he did his kin both confused her and warmed her heart, and fought the lingering dislike of the idea that the dwarf thought she needed to be protected.

"Is that what you do?" She asked suddenly after thinking for a while, causing Balin to turn. "When you want to keep something safe you simply set Dwalin on it?"

The old dwarf was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"It works very well in attack also, when words fail and I do not trust my own power to suffice."

Bella blinked. She could bear it she supposed, for Balin's sake...

It grew dark, very dark. Clouds blocked any light the moon and stars could have brought, and they kept their fire small and crackling low so as not to draw too much unwanted attention.

The company bunked down for the night and dropped off one by one. Bella kept up her pacing around them, she didn't feel like sleep.

"Lie down!" Oin grumbled quietly to himself about stubborn hobbits as she passed by.

Bella sighed. She may not need sleep but she was beginning to tire, and her head and chest still ached with a dull pain.

It was a cold night, the coldest yet so far save those high up in the mountains. Whether it be due to the weather and the beginning of autumn or their close vicinity to the pitch black stillness of Mirkwood the air held a terrible chill.

Everyone had grouped up to share blankets and warmth. Bella's eyes moved over the company. She usually curled up with Bofur and Nori, and the three of them were sometimes joined by Fili and Kili. All four of the dwarves were already settled and sound asleep.

She picked up her pack feeling a little lost and caught Thorin's eye.

The dwarf was the only one fully awake besides herself having taken first watch... He was also the only one without another sleeping close, which Bella had noted was often the case.

He watched her from the other side of the fire, eyes twinkling in amusement as she huffed before all but stomping over.

She sat down and gave him a look which she hoped conveyed that he wasn't forgiven for whatever she had decided to hold against him these past few hours. He snorted quietly and looked away.

* * *

The morning was cool and damp.

Bella awoke as Thorin moved to rise to the sight of half the company already up and wandering sluggishly through the mist that had drawn in during the early hours.

She had slept uneasily, her dreams haunted by the howls of wargs and the cries of orcs. In her sleep she had inched closer and closer to Thorin, and as if sensing her distress an arm had been wrapped around her shoulders. It was dreadfully cold now that it was gone.

"Scandalous!" Bofur leaned over to whisper loudly in her ear as they dished out breakfast.

It took her a full minute to work out he was talking of her and Thorin spending the night in such close proximity.

Indeed, it would have scandalous, back in the Shire.

But almost everything about this quest was scandalous, everything she did...all normal sense of propriety was far behind. She had done things just as bad many times a day since their journey began.

"You forget you don't mind being used as a pillow, and you know very well what I am -That surely makes it much worse."

Bofur shook his head and did not lose his annoying grin. "I think we both know that it's entirely different."

"How is that?"

The dwarf only grinned some more and left her standing there to go and stop his brother from completely devouring their breakfast supplies, leaving her torn as to whether to follow and pester an answer to her question out of him.

She frowned. _How was it different? _She pondered for a second, then shrugged, put the whole thing down to dwarvish oddness, and pushed it from her mind.

_Dwarves._

The sun rose red in the East and the mist began to lift.

The company packed up their things, saddled the ponies and were ready to ride an hour after dawn.

They gathered facing the looming forest. Thorin looked at the map and said the trail was to be found to their right. They followed Balin's lead left.

* * *

Mirkwood. The greatest of the forests of the Northern World.

There were no safe paths through the wood, and there were few of which to choose from.

They could go around the forest to the North, but before that they would need go among the slopes of the Grey Mountains, and all the worst sorts of creatures could be found there. The old forest road was often used by goblins and the track itself at its eastern end was overgrown and in many places made impassable by marshes where the path had long been lost, so that too was out of the question. They could otherwise trek South, if they wished to pass through the Land of the Necromancer, that was.

The best way had been decided as a little known pathway that by fortune led almost straight to the Lonely Mountain. Its gate lay north of the carrock where the edge of Mirkwood drew close to the borders of the Great River, and so to find that gate was now their goal.

They rode for about an hour in search before they came across the gate, and in that time the mist fully cleared and the sky lightened somewhat.

As they travelled Bella's eyes were repeatedly drawn to the thick forest, and she was once more reminded that she was in a part of the world much different to that in which she had lived.

Woods in the Shire were never like this.

Their leaves in their first stages of fading, the usually dark in colour trees of Mirkwood were beginning to form a patchwork of lighter greens and golds.

But the brighter coloured edges it seemed were only a mask for something darker, for beneath the tree tops was thickly shaded, and everything appeared dull and lifeless. You couldn't see past a few meters in, and nothing moved.

There were no deer, no rabbits, no birds around to sing, and more then than before Bella noticed the silence that had fallen about the land.

Upon reaching the gate they all dismounted, though stalled somewhat for none were eager to venture into the forest.

Bella shouldered her pack and the bow Beorn had gifted her with and peered through the entrance to the path, a sort of archway made by two great old trees that leant together.

Others among the company had been kitted out with bows and arrows as well, though Beorn had doubted that they would manage to shoot anything to eat once they entered the forest. The wild things were dark, dangerous and savage.

A lot of strange and queer creatures lived in Mirkwood the bear-man had said, (to which an answering mutter of 'elves' had been heard from a member of the company, though in truth they had all been rather subdued by Beorn's grave words) they would have to have their wits about them.

Once they were ready to enter the woods they sent their ponies on their way back to their master, but with their heavy packs the company knew they would soon feel the loss and more than one of them grumbled and wished they could have kept the sturdy animals.

They made their way on foot from there, walking in a long solemn single filed procession as the path itself was narrow and winding: a gloomy tunnel that twisted and turned in and out among the trunks.

Soon the entrance became a little hole of bright light far behind, and the quiet was so deep that even Bella's footsteps seemed loud.

The dense canopy blocked all light from the sun save the occasional thin ray of light that fought its way through, though as they walked on these became more and more seldom. Until their eyes became accustomed to the dimness they could see very little, and after they had they could see only a little more.

An unknown number of hours in and Bella was ready to revise a previous statement: things did move, they rustled.

Indeed, further in it seemed the forest grew stranger, at the same time more dead and more alive.

The trees became almost black in colour, and their trunks more huge and gnarled. Their branches became more twisted, as did their roots, as if they had being taken by someone and purposely deformed and forced out of shape. Dark ivy wound itself around them, strangling as if to squeeze what little life remained deep down in the trees' hearts.

Everywhere were hanging things and toppled branches, and slime oozed off the trees, sticky and horrible to smell. Mushrooms and toadstools large and odd in colour rose from the ground and the dead looking bark, undoubtedly foul and poisonous to taste.

Yet there were noises. Things crawled through the leaf litter, to hear but not to see, and black squirrels scuttled through the trees.

Spiders had left their webs spun thickly over cracks and crevices in the tree bark, and the longer they journeyed the larger they got. Some spread from tree to tree, though none crossed their path whether it be due to magic or some other reason.

_Don't stray from the track. _She could see the importance of those words now. They would never find it again if they did.

* * *

It was not long before they came to hate the forest as heartily as they had hated goblin town, for the path went on and on with little change or hope of an ending.

Bella became sick for a sight of the sun and sky, and yearned for the feel of the wind on her face. The air beneath the trees was ever still and stuffy. The dwarves felt it, built as they were for lives tunnelling and able to go a long time without wishing to see the light of the sun. To Bella it was suffocating.

Days passed until it seemed they had been wandering along the path for an age, yet nothing about the journey changed but the weight of their packs. Their provisions dwindled, and due to the care they took with them they were always hungry and thirsty.

Of all, the nights were the worse, as Bella had always found even before the wood.

But these were much more terrible than at the beginning of their quest when she had spooked at every sound and had imagined eyes watching from the bushes, because here the eyes were no trick of the mind.

They terrified her. Pairs of red or green or yellow, sometimes they gleamed down from the tree branches as she lay and tried to sleep, other times staring out on watch they would shine a distance away, only to fade and reappear in another place. It was the horrible pale sort of eyes she disliked the most. They were unmistakably those of insects, yet they were much too big. All the while on watch she gazed at them in horror, and she caught others doing the same. The younger dwarves often did double watches, though they announced what they were doing to no one.

The nights were unnaturally dark. Pitch-black, though not what you call pitch-black, but really pitch: so black that you really could see nothing. You could wave your hand in front of your nose and not see it at all.

Once the night fell they had to stop lest they lost one another and the trail. In the beginning they tried to light fires, but soon gave up.

The light drew more eyes, though the creatures to which they belonged never let their bodies be shown by the flames. Bats swooped and worse still the fire brought thousands of dark-grey and black moths, some nearly as big as your hand. They flapped and whirred around, flew into your face and landed in your hair, and that the dwarves could not stand. The darkness was preferable to the torment.

They got into a routine of sleeping on the path in a huddle wherever they may be when the darkness fell, and clambered over one another to find the person they were looking for by touch or sound of snore when they gauged it was high time to change watch. This invariably led to a lot of bruises, unpleasant awakenings, and awkward situations.

Over the nights Bella managed to knee Oin in the stomach, catch Bofur's hair on her waistcoat buttons, kick both Dwalin and Bifur in the nose within the space of a minute, put her hand in Kili's face and get her foot tangled in the loop of Bombur's beard. One night Dori tried to walk instead of crawl, tripped over Ori and fell and gave himself a black eye on a tree root. Another time Bofur had moved from his spot to wake Balin and had lost his sleeping place and could not find it again, eventually he gave up looking and slept where he was despite the fact that Nori and Fili were already there -Fili woke up to muddy boots inches from his face and Nori to a heavy weight on his chest that would not budge. Gloin hit Oin, Oin woke up and hit Gloin back. Bella was startled from her dreams when Thorin of all people flat out fell on her and their foreheads clashed painfully, now hadn't that been both terribly embarrassing and awkward? Still, it could have been worse, there were heavier dwarves in the company, valar forbid it had been Bombur that had fallen and squashed her into the forest floor.

They went on and on, and they began to worry. Their supplies would not last forever, in fact they were already beginning to get low, and there was no sign of the forest's end. They could only go forward. They were stuck, with no way of knowing whether the way out of the forest was just around the next bend in the path or whether they were still closer to the entrance than the end. At any rate trying to go back was long out of the question, they no longer had the supplies for that. All they could hope when then awoke each day was that they would see light at the end of the trail before night fell once more.

They tried shooting at the squirrels to boost their food reserves, but the creatures were quick and Bella, Kili, Fili and Thorin wasted many arrows trying to shoot them down. They had gotten nothing the first few days of attempts, and had been totally unsuccessful until one day when they had been taking a rest and Nori had managed to snatch up Kili's bow and hit one that ventured by. The shot was one to be praised, but they soon learned that the squirrels were nasty to the taste, and they wasted no more arrows on them after that.

It was not just food that was a problem, water was too. In all their time in the forest they came across no rivers or springs. None of them had had enough to drink for days due to their ever decreasing rations. They were thirsty, dreadfully so, and that was why coming across such a sight at the time they did was so awful: a black stream, or at least it appeared black in the gloom.

It blocked their path flowing strong and fast, though it was not so very wide.

There was one stream on their map that crossed their way, and Beorn had warned them that they should not drink nor bathe in its waters, for they were heard to carry enchantment and great drowsiness and forgetfulness.

It was torture. Had they not know of it they would have drunk from it no matter the colour and filled the water skins at its bank.

But they could not, and the sight of it only served as a reminder of how dry their throats were.

There had once been a wooden bridge across, but it had rotted and fallen and now only the remaining broken posts showed that it had been there at all. They needed another way in which to cross while avoiding touching the black waters.

Bella had the best eyes of them all and was the one to spot it, "There's a boat! Against the far bank, see?"

A few of the dwarves said they could see, though barely with it being so dark.

"How far do you think?" Ori stood on his toes and peered forward.

"Not that far. Twelve yards, maybe?" Kili squinted.

Bella nodded in agreement. "No more than that, I shouldn't think, maybe even a little less."

"Twelve yards!? By my beard! I must be growing old, I can barely see it now that you've mentioned it!" Dwalin rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"It's this forest more than you, I'd say." Dori shook his head. "Though you can't expect your senses to be as they were a hundred years ago."

Balin grumbled to himself. Oin asked what they were going on about. "Speak up lad!"

"What now?" Bella looked to Thorin. "Twelve yards or a mile, it does not matter if the boat is tied."

"Someone get a rope! If we hook it and it is bound we may still yet free it. There's little else to be done."

They tied a hook to their longest rope, and Fili took it in hand and flung it across the stream.

_Splash! _It fell mere inches short.

"Not far enough, try again!"

Fili drew the hook back, but was uncertain as to whether to hold it now that it had been wetted by the water.

"Do you suppose the magic would be strong enough to cause harm from touching a bit of wet rope?"

"I doubt it." Thorin took the line from his nephew before he could investigate. "You're not about to find out all the same."

The dwarf gave it a throw.

"Too far! Draw it back slowly!"

He did so, and by luck the hook caught. He gave the rope a tug and it went taunt, but the boat did not move.

"Tied afterall." Gloin muttered. "Come on Dori, you're the strongest of us all!"

The dwarves pulled and pulled, burned their hands, cursed, and pulled some more until the boat finally came free and they all fell over in a undignified tangle.

The boat sped towards them with the force at which they had been tugging when its hold snapped. There was a loud crunch as it got stuck on the bank, thankfully undamaged. It was a good job that their rope had been stronger.

"Who's first across?"

They went in groups of four, with Dwalin and Bombur at the end as a two, and used another rope they hooked to a tree on the other side to haul the boat over.

They were quick to get across, and soon Dwalin was climbing out with the help of Bifur's offered hand, and Bombur was getting ready to follow while trying not to wobble the boat too much. That's when they heard it: the rush of hooves on the path.

Out of the darkness sprinted a large deer with great antlers and a coat as black as the Mirkwood night.

It charged by as if it had no inkling of their presence, and as it reached the bank took a giant flying leap as if to clear the water with ease.

Thorin had his bow in his hands in an instant and let an arrow fly, though whether he hit the beast or not Bella did not know, she was too busy staring in horror to pay mind. For as the creature had bowled through them Bombur had been about to place one foot on the bank, and in the confusion had been unbalanced and had toppled right into the water and disappeared from sight.

"Oh goodness! Bombur! Bombur is drowning!"

* * *

I tried to write while I was on holiday... the key word being 'tried'.


	33. The river's enchantment

Chapter 33

It kind of hit me last night when I went to upload this just how many people are following this, and I can't quite believe it. So I just want to say thank you so much for reading to all those who have favourited, followed and reviewed. You are all wonderful :)

* * *

_Thorin had his bow in his hands in an instant and let an arrow fly, though whether he hit the beast or not Bella did not know, she was too busy staring in horror to pay mind. For as the creature had bowled through them Bombur had been about to place one foot on the bank, and in the confusion had been unbalanced and had toppled right into the water and disappeared from sight._

"_Oh goodness! Bombur! Bombur is drowning!"_

Her wails were quick to draw the other's attention, and within seconds the whole company were on their knees at the bank searching in desperation for sight or sign of the dwarf.

"Here! Here! I see the hood of his cloak!"

Bifur and Bofur were quick to lean down and grab holds on what of Bombur they could reach, completely disregarding all warning about touching the enchanted water to save their brother and cousin.

Bombur must have weighed a tonne, yet the two dwarves had heaved him out of the stream and on to the bank so quickly that the rest didn't even get a chance to help.

They all gathered round the dwarf that lay drenched from head to toe and- "Asleep!"

"I don't believe it," Fili nudged Bombur with his foot as Oin bent down to verify. "Fast asleep!"

And he was: snoring quietly, he slept with a smile on his pudgy face as if he were having the most wonderful of dreams.

"A picture of health." Oin shook his head disbelievingly after checking the dwarf for any sign of harm. "I suppose that's the magic of the water. A spell of drowsiness, that's what Beorn said."

They all stood and stared until Thorin, thankfully having his wits about him though the rest of them did not, set eyes on Bifur and Bofur, who were still kneeling worriedly beside Bombur and were soaked past the elbows in the water. "Get those wet clothes off! Quick, if you do not want to run chance of ending up like him!"

Bofur was fast to throw his coat and shirt to the ground, though it took a bit of tugging on Bifur's sleeves by Dori for him to get the idea. Bella all but pounced on them with a blanket in a mad attempt to dry them off.

A minute later the panic was over and to their great relief neither Bifur nor Bofur had fallen down asleep. Thorin muttered about them being fools and offered one of them his coat. Bombur snored on, utterly unaware of the world around him.

As if no longer caring for their troubles he continued to sleep, even through their attempts to rouse him: they called his name, shouted in his ear, told him dinner was ready as painful as such words were when they were so hungry and knew they had very little left to eat, Kili even prodded him with a stick. Nothing worked, nor seemed to do the slightest bit of good.

They sat around for quite a while, holding on to the hope that the large dwarf would awake and they could be on their way as simple as that.

"If he does not open his eyes before tomorrow we will have to carry him." Thorin shook his head as he watched the fat dwarf's smile twitch slightly.

"Fili, Kili, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori! See if you can't scrounge enough wood from the path side and what is left of the bridge to build a board we can lift him on. Dwalin, you go too," The leader clapped the warrior on the back as he stood. "But none of you stray too far down the path, don't touch the water, and keep an eye on night."

It was already late in the day, the likelihood was they wouldn't be able to move 'til the next morning.

Thorin held a muttered conversation with Balin. Bifur, Bofur and Oin still gathered around Bombur, wrapping him up in blankets and cloaks until he began to look like a giant fat caterpillar, and continuing in vain their attempts wake the dwarf. Eventually they gave up and just sat there and stared in a sullen silence.

Bella sighed and trotted off to help the others pile wood. _What a mess this all had become._

After a while they had acquired a fare amount of wood, and sat down with what rope they had and attempted to construct something that wouldn't immediately break under Bombur's weight. It was no small task, and they laboured on for some time.

The lack of food, drink, sleep, it seemed to make everything harder to do, make everything take at least thrice as long, but they did what they could until a distraction tore them away: deer, as snowy white as the stag had been dark.

The creatures appeared on the path ahead as if from nowhere, sparking some excitement. But even as the dwarves leap to their feet and reached for their bows the animals were gone, back into blackness, leaving them all to sit back down even unhappier than before.

* * *

"How long do you think he'll sleep for?" Bella asked Oin later the next day as the two of them trailed behind those carrying Bombur.

Oin adjusted the many packs over his shoulders before giving an answer.

"I don't know." He gazed ahead at the large dwarf who slumbered peacefully. "Maybe hours, maybe days, perhaps longer. He could awake any minute, I suppose. Magic is a strange thing... We can only hope that he does not die of starvation before the spell wears off."

Bella gulped, and was silent from then on.

The day's travel was hard with Bombur still unresponsive, and their pace was slow. They couldn't travel as far as they would usually, and breaks were more frequent.

At some point during the day they heard the noise of what sounded like a great hunt going by the path to the north, though they of course saw no sign of it, and soon the blowing of horns in the distance faded and silence fell once more.

Bella sat by Bofur that evening and watched Bombur sleep.

"What if he never wakes?" The fear in the dwarf's whisper was clear as he watched his brother from between the fingers of his hands on his pale face.

Bella shook her head and stared blankly. What could one say?

"He will."

And they had to believe that.

* * *

Days passed, and while there was no change with Bombur there was a slight rejoice that they reached a place where the tree's were mostly beeches and the sunlight came again. There was less undergrowth, and the forest was altogether lighter. They could see further, at some times a fare distance either side of the path: the trees were thinner and the shadows were not so deep.

The night was not so dark even though the grey mists that lingered about the tall trees were thick, and sometimes a breath of air would rustle the autumn leaves down from above to join those of autumns past on the forest floor and they would hear the sound of the wind above the high canopy.

At first their hopes were lifted, but they soon dropped again: they could see much better the endless lines of greyish trunks, and began to believe more than ever that they would never reach the forests end, for by the fourth day from the enchanted stream there was practically nothing left to eat or drink.

They grew tired, very tired, and at times they thought they heard the sound of laughter and singing in the distance.

The noises were faint and eerie to their ears despite the voices being fair. They were not at all comforted.

_'Elves.' _Bella strained her ears on watch one night. _'Though these may not be friend as those in Rivendell.'_

For once she was not eager to see the tall beings, and she blocked out the sound from her mind and edged closer to Thorin. The sooner they were out of this horrid wood the better.

* * *

Perhaps six days since Bombur's slumber began their path slowly started heading downwards: soon they found themselves in a valley filled with great oaks.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin muttered as the two of them waited for the rest to catch up.

It certainly seemed there wasn't.

Bella watched on worriedly as the company dragged their feet along the trail. At the start the dwarves had carried Bombur in turns of four a time, now it was a struggle for six. Everything was taking its toll. Even Thorin was completely exhausted, she could see it in his eyes and the miniscule slump of his shoulders. She herself could only go on so much longer: every part of her body was weary though she had had no part in transporting Bombur, and she was prone to times of shaky legs and light-headedness. Her and the younger dwarves were most affected by the hardship.

Thorin called a break once everyone had congregated, and they all sat around on roots and took a measly sip of water each.

Gloin lay back and stared at the tree tops.

"Maybe someone could take a climb up and have a look around..."

The company gazed up and there was a moments pause.

All eyes turned to Bella.

Bella blinked.

_Well damn it all._

* * *

Climbing had never been a strength of hers, and once she would have blushed at all the curses that left her mouth as she clumsily clambered upwards.

"Just don't look down!" Nori called from a meter below after she almost slipped and all manner of foul things slipped from her lips. "And what did the tree ever do to you?"

Bella couldn't send him a glare without looking back.

Nori had boosted her up to a low branch and then unspeakingly followed her up in response to her pleading glance. Unlike her the dwarf was a natural climber, and navigated the branches with ease.

"You better catch me if I fall!"

They worked their way higher and higher until the air began to feel much less heavy and thick.

Several times she almost misplaced a foot, and several times she was saved from disaster by her dwarvish friend. But she had been sent up for a reason: to get ones head above the top-most leaves one had to be light enough for the highest and slenderest branches to bear them. While Nori was small and light for a dwarf he was no hobbit- _Crack!_

Bella gasped as she heard a tree limb snap beneath her, her head turning down in time to see Nori safely find his hold on a branch below where he had been seconds before.

He waved her on. He stopped here.

Bella glanced back up, there was a way still to go.

She dreaded the thought of how she would get back down again, but set off with a look of determination. She'd come this far.

She went even slower than before, all the while wondering if there were spiders in the trees, those ones that had spun the giant webs. Pushing her way through the tangled twigs she received many a slap in the face, and gained green stained hands and clothes from the old tree bark. Once she almost fell and just caught herself in time, and in another instance had a dreadful struggle on her hands in a difficult place where there appeared to be no convenient branches at all.

Finally she pushed her head above the roof of leaves and was met with a shower of spiders: thankfully they were all of the normal kind and size.

The light was blinding, and due to that and her slightly hysterical attempt to shake the running spiders from her hair her eyes remained closed for a minute, and even when she opened them in the end she could see little but black spots dancing across her vision for some time.

She could feel the breeze against her face as she hadn't done for weeks...it was almost surreal. Eventually she blinked the dots away, and when she did she stared.

She stared and stared, and then she laughed.

All around her spread a vast sea of orange, rustling here and there as the wind swept through autumn leaves, and there were butterflies. Giant velvety black ones, they fluttered in their hundreds at the tops of the trees, ghosting by her face and swooping along, carried by the breeze that could take them miles if they so wished it to.

They were so odd to her eyes that were used to the brightly coloured little things of the Shire, they were markingless and dark and so so fitting of a place like Mirkwood, and they were beautiful.

* * *

:)


End file.
